Forging Ice and Fire
by wildlingwolf
Summary: Arya comes back to Westeros as the King's Justice to avenge her family. will a revolt in Storm's End ruin her plans? Arya/Gendry and Arya/Aegon
1. Chapter 1: No one

All the characters belong to GRR Martin ect…

I'm sorry for any grammar issues, English is not my native language, I'll be happy to rcieve any corrections and/or comments!

* * *

No one

She crawled on the roof in the dead of the night, her small lethal pouch tucked in her vest. This would be her final assignment. Her biggest assignment. She moved silently, quickly. There was an open window leading to the room of her victim. For five years she has been serving the many faced god. She gave him everything. Her possessions, her body, her soul, her past, her name. She was no one. She was nothing. The kindly man didn't like what she had become, though she was his best assassin. He said he will give her this task as a finishing offer. After that she will join him in the temple as an acolyte. She hated that. So she had decided that after this job was done, she will give the gift to herself. Maybe it was her name day. She didn't remember.

The window was right beneath her. She listened carefully, but all she heard were the soft breaths of the sleeping man. This was someone important, she cannot fail. She slipped carefully into the dark room. Quiet as a shadow. She examined the room, no guards… that was odd. Maybe they are outside the door, or in the next room. Better be done with it. She took out her pouch and draw the white little pill from it. She took two steps towards the bed. The man was handsome. Silvery blond hair, young and peaceful. She put two fingers on his nose so he will have to open his mouth, and when he did, she dropped the pill into his mouth. She lingered a bit to watch him swallow when he suddenly opened his eyes. Big brown eyes looking fearfully at her. But his eyes are supposed to be violet… maybe its because of the dark.

"you've got the wrong man" a voice said behind her.

And everything went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She woke up in a dark room, her head span. It took her a minute to remember what happened. She got the wrong man. How can that happen? Well the wrong man was dead now, she was sure, just a touch of that poison on his tongue and he will suffocate for no apparent reason the next day. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She needed to find a way to escape. No windows. No door? No water, no food, no weapons. Nothing. She was in her tomb, buried alive. Maybe this was the ending she deserved. But suddenly she realized she didn't want to die. Not like this. A great sadness engulfed her as she sunk quietly to the floor.

Hours, or maybe days, passed when she heard a creak. The wall opened and three men walked into her narrow cell. Aegon Targaryan was tall and handsome, with silvery blond hair and eyes that were almost purple, he was almost smiling as he offered her water. Behind him, carrying a torch was Jon Connington, his hands were in gloves, and Rolly Duckfield.

"Well, little assassin, you failed to kill me. Don't be sad, you're not the first. Yet you were the closest to succeeding. Poor Pate is dead I fear. Choked in the middle of breakfast, the poor thing. Jon says I should kill you, but I think we can make better use of you. Do you want to live girl?"

She almost choked on her water. What did he want? Why hasn't he just killed her? she looked at his face, checking for clues. All she managed to see was curiosity. Did she want to live? She nodded slowly.

"Good then. I will give you your life if you will grant me three wishes. How does that sound to you. Not anything that you can't give me."

Was it a trick?

"you can't ask of me to do anything you want for the rest of my life. And you can't wish for more wishes".

Connington went purple, "you do not bargain with the prince, wench!", but Aegon just laughed and said "no Jon, it's only fair. Does this mean you accept?"

She thought for a minute, then nodded.

Aegon gave her a big smile and rubbed his hands "first wish: I want to see you true face!"

She looked at him, shocked. She thought he would ask her to steal for him, or to give someone the gift. Maybe pleasure him and his friends. She never expected this. She nodded, and turned from them. When she turned back she was wearing her own face. She hasn't used her own face for a long while. It felt strange to her. she didn't even knew how it looked now, after all these years since she last looked in the mirror. Probably it was still ugly. Jon Connington proved her right when he took two steps backwards his mouth ajar, his gloved hands searching the wall for support. Duckfield smiled a littleand Aegon looked surprised.

" Well, I didn't expect _that_. You're not lying to me are you little assassin? This is your face?"

When she nodded he looked very pleased with himself "well then, my next wish: tell me your true name."

She was dumbstruck. She couldn't she didn't remember, she wouldn't remember. She buried that name. "I… I have many names, my lord"

"I asked for your true name, the one that your parents gave you"

"My parents are dead, I am no one", why was she telling him this, she could give him any name she wanted, he would never know. Why couldn't she just lie to him?

Aegon looked disappointed "well, it's seems like we have a problem here, you promised me…"

"She is a Stark, I will bet my life on it" Connington said leaving his safe spot near the wall. "are you Lyanna's daughter?"

It was like a blow to her stomach, she winched. That name. Stark. Lyanna. A man's figure flashed before her eyes, a memory, she had to shut them close tight, like it pained her. The man was tall, his grey eyes were full of love, and he was hugging her, talking about packs and family. His smell washed over her, a smell of trees and furs and crashed leaves. The feel of summer snows.

And home. Winterfell.

She opened her eyes to see them all staring at her. Connington with a big frown on his face, Duckfield and Aegon with a questioning stare.

"Well, are you?" Connington asked.

"My father was Eddard stark, my mother was Catelyn Stark. I am Arya, of house stark." And she was no one no more. Because of this stupid dragon prince she had to remember again. And it was all coming back to her now. Her loss, her need for vengeance. But she was Ice, and she will not let the see what they had done to her. she straightened her back and looked the dragon prince in the eye. "There. You have it. are you going to kill me now that you know?"

He looked as he was considering something, then he nodded to himself and smiled at her, "I promised I wouldn't, didn't I? I will have my third wish though. I want you to come back to Westeros with me and serve as the King's Justice. Before you told me your name I thought of having you kill the one that sent you, but I've changed my mind. I know that it's against your rules, but I'm not asking you to always do what I want. In exchange, I'll let avenge on all those who did harm to you and to yours. You don't have to accept, I can think of…"

"I accept. When do we leave?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been three moons since they arrived at Kings Landing. She asked Aegon to not reveal her true identity. Arya was not ready to be exposed. She had to know where she stood, what had happened. She was relieved to hear that Sansa was ruling the Eyrie and that she killed Little finger to avenge their father, that Rickon was alive and handling Winterfell with the help of her father loyal bannermen, and that Jon was still Lord Commander at the wall. She wasn't ready to meet them yet. But soon she will have to face them. People looked at her in fear and awe. The king's justice was fierce and awful, they whispered in the halls of the keep. With one lokk she can wilt a flower, curdle milk and make man cower. She had dealt with all of Queen daenerys enemies silently and effectively. Because they didn't know her name they just called her Justice. But all she could hear in that word was her father.

Only a few others shared her secret, Varys who seemed very fond of her, the Queen who insisted that she reclaim her name and her rights, Ser Barristan which she came to respect, , always at the queen's right and of course Aegon, who always had a reassuring smile on his face. He trusted her and treated her kindly, always consulting with her, despite of Cunnington spiteful remarks, and always supporting her. She didn't know why he was acting that way. She didn't care. As long as he let her have her way: wearing men's clothes, needle at her hip (she had retrieved it before they left bravos), and not paying her courtesies to all the fake lords and ladies that clucked like chickens all around her.

Living in Kings Landing took a heavy toll on Arya, though she would never show it. In every corner there was a dark memory – here is where they killed Jory, Is that stain of blood belong to Syrio, was that the spike that they put her Septa's head on? And the sept of Baelor… Those memories glinted in her mind only for a second, then she was ice again. She walked the city streets like a stone, caring for nothing. She stopped next to an old armory when a black haired boy was banging on a piece of metal. Trying to think why this looked familiar, a warm feeling filled her stomach, must have been something she ate. A cat jumped next to her, bringing her back to her senses. She had no time to wonder, she had something very important to do today. She marched toward the city's square, an evil grin on her face.

She was about to cross out the last name from her list today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Any last words?" Arya asked the kneeling woman before her. the crowd booed loudly.

Ceresi Lanister straightened her back, her eyes full of loathing and distaste, like she was better than everyone around her. " I, Ceresi of House Lanister, Queen of Westeros, am proud of all that I done" the booing just got louder, Arya's fingers were twitching, she wished she could strangle that she-devil and look as her eyes pop. She notice that Tyrion lanister was in the crowd, so he manged to come from casterly rock, his stare seemed blank. "All I did was in service to this kingdom. I am innocent of any crime, and so weer my children. I am and always will be a Lannister. Hear me roar!"

Arya did not plan to make a speech, but she had to hurt this woman, and cutting her head wasn't enough, Ceresi Lannister will know who killed her, and why.

"I, Arya of house stark" there was a great gasp coming from the audience and calls of awe, Aegon gave her a warm smile, so did the queen. Tyrion looked at her with shock at first, then nodded to himself, as if agreeing that she should be doing this, ceresi looked up at her, her eyed wide with fear. "the daughter of the murdered Hand of the king Eddard Stark, I am here to carry out the sentence of her grace queen daenerys, the first of her name, and to execute Ceresi Lanister the treacherous false Queen, mother to the monster false king Joffrey. Winter has come for you." And in a whisper that only ceresi could here she added "I wish your children were here to see this". She could hear Ceresi sob quietly. Good.

She lowered her sword.


	2. Chapter 2: Aegon

Aegon

He hasn't seen Arya for a couple of days now. He was worried that after she got her revenge she would run away. Maybe back to her family, now that everyone knew that she was alive.

He liked that it was a secret, she was his Arya. To everyone else she was the dreadful Justice, though the name suited her. she was cold and calculated. And beautiful.

Their original plan was to use her to figure out who his enemies were and to use her against them. That was supposed to be his first wish, but when he saw her true face he knew that he wanted to see her again. Jon was absolutely furious at him, saying that he wouldn't let another stark girl ruining his king again, and one that looked exactly like Lyanna for all that mattered. Aegon could understand his father now. As he spent more time with her he even liked her better. She was smart and amusing (in her cynical way). He knew she can never be his, he was promised to some Dornish princess, but he liked to be around her anyway, he longed to her to smile for him, though he has yet succeeded in this task. It was weird, he never met one woman who hasn't melted at the sight of him, including her sister.

Since Cereci's execution she's been acting different. Silent, still. He knew that something was turned off within her, she had no more passion. He finaaly had some good news to her. now he only needed to find her.

She was where varys told him she will be. Baelor's Sept. her eyes fixed on the stone, her hand caressing it gently. Oh, how he would have like to be that stone. He knew she heard him, actually she told him that she could smell him from miles, that he smelled of fire. He guessed it had something to do with his dragon.

He sat next to her "there you are".

"Here I am" she said tonelessly.

"We missed you at dinner, and breakfast. And then dinner again…"

"I ate with the men"

" something wrong with the food lady Stark?"

" I'm not a lady. And I don't like the looks that people give me and all the false things that they say. The soldiers are more pleasant, more honest."

She looked at the stone sadly, then turned her gaze at him. It was the first time he saw any emotion in her eyes other then contempt. He couldn't bare the hurt in her eyes, his hand thoughtlessly reached for her cheek, stroking it lightly. She looked at him startled, like she was bitten by a snake, then frowned and turned her face from him. Disappointed, he cleared his throat. "I have good news for you, little assassin. Were leaving this place tomorrow morning. There is trouble I need to solve at the twins, and there is revolt to finish at storms end. We leave at dawn, just us guys, and you of course. I don't want a large army. Don't worry, Viserion would watch our backs if need be".

"you know I always watch your back, dragon prince". And with that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Arya

Arya

They have traveled for four days now, and it didn't seem like it was ever going to stop raining. Aegon insisted that they will go under cover so that no one will bother them. So he painted his hair blue and called himself Griff. Arya thought that was stupid. Who else has violet eyes but the targaryens?

"the map says the inn should be here somewhere" Halden said as the tried to shield the map from the rain. Arya wondered how he managed to see anything.

"found it! and it has lights and a smell of freshly baked bread!" duck seemed to appear out of nowhere.

When they neared the inn a memory flashed in Arya's mind, that seemed to happen a lot since she returned to this cursed kingdom, she saw a man, his face burned…. The hound, fighting a big man. Then she was on that man stabbing him as she asked him if there was gold in the village… another flash and she was pulling needle from a young mans heart, giving him the gift of mercy.. it was that inn. She didn't want to go there. She said so.

" if you rather freeze to death or drown in the rain, by all mean go ahead. I'm getting me a warm bed and a nice mug of ale!" cunnington spat at her and walked towards the inn. He fellows following him. Aegon looked at her and gestured her to follow them.

When she got inside she heard Halden and Jon arguing with the landlady.

" We have no vacancies. This is not an inn. This is an orphanage. Go away"

"we will pay you anything you want, just for the night, sure you can find something"

"no"

Arya knew this is going to take some time so she took the liberty to look around. Suddenly she saw some stains on the floor. She bent down to look at them. Can it be? Are those blood stains?

" these are blood stains from a big fight that was here years ago."

She raised her head to see who was talking to her and came to look at a skinny young boy, grinning at her. She gave him a questioning look, inviting him to continue his tale. Halden was still arguing with the woman.

" For real! There were ten Lannister man, big and ugly, they plundered and ruined all the villages around here and everybody feared them! But not Arya Stark!" at the mentioned of her name Arya froze, "yeah! She slew all of them one by one, she was quick as thunder and very smart and they were slow and dumb. She saved the village! And she killed the awful hound too! But afterwards she thought that the Lannisters will chase her and kill her friends from the brotherhood so she ran to the forest and joined a pack of huge wolves and she is still with them today, protecting the village! It's true!"

Arya looked at the young boy, he couldn't be more than ten. "who told you that?"

" Gendry! He's a blacksmith, and a knight and he's the strongest man in the world! Honest! And she was his friend, she even saved his life once… and here he is! Shouting at your friends, they're in a lot of trouble!"

She turned to where the boy was pointing and there he was. He was tall, taller that Aegon. His black hair in disarray. He was swinging his hands violently at duck. He had much more muscles than she remembered.

She wanted to call him, to tell him to stop being stupid and that he was addressing a prince. She wanted to say a thousand things to him. Just looking at him after all these years made her _feel._ What it was she was feeling she didn't know. She thought that maybe' she was happy.

The fight intense and she decided she should end it before it will come to blows. She walked towards them.

"Gendry, would you mind coming here for a moment…" she said to him. He gave her one look and dismissed her with a disdainful look.

"Stay out of this Arya!" Cunnington yelled at her.

At the mention of her name, Gendry looked like he was struck on the head with a hammer. He turned his head slowly at her. His deep blue eyes scanning her grey ones. His eyes widened with comprehension. "As M'lady commands", he said and followed her to where the old blood stains were, to everyone's astonished gazes. They stood there, in silence, just staring at each other.

"you're alive." he said in a chocked voice, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"And you're still stupid. That man over there is very important. And he is my friend. Will you let us stay here for the night, even in your stables, we haven't slept for a week now. Please."

He had that look on his face when he was thinking, like it pained him to think, she had to smile at that. When he saw her smile he shrugged and went back to the waiting men. Aegon had an angry look on his face. Oh good. She was going to get a long lecture later.

" They can stay in my room, I guess three can sleep there, and we'll prepare the attic for you too. You will have dinner with us. Any friend of the brotherhood is a friend of ours." He gave a meaningful look to the woman and left. The men were happy and turned to their rooms but Cunningtom gave her a dark look full of anger. Was he angry at her for succeeding where he failed?

She took her time bathing, thinking of Gendry, she had to talk to him. She didn't have much time. He must be in his armory, she will skip dinner and go and be with him. She were to sleep in Gendry's room with Aegon and Cunnington. They were in a middle of an argument when she stepped in.

"… should execute him before he gets the chance!" cunnington said, his face flushed with anger.

" Oh Arya, Good!" Aegon said as Cunnington grunted that it was never good. "help us settle an argument, would you? Does your tall dark friend know that he's a Baratheon?"

"He's what?" Arya was at a loss for words

"see? I told you. He has no clue. If he did, do you think he was here hammering steel and feeding orphans? I can't kill him when he doesn't even know who he is or what he is"

"Then tell him who he is, and let your king's justice chop his head off." Cunnington smirked at her viciously.

"Wait! Kill him? Why?"

"Well, as far as we know, he's the only one left. And we don't want him to say he has a claim to the throne and begin another war here, now do we?"

Arya fell silent. She couldn't let him die. he would never want to be king, he hated lords and ladies and… Suddenly she thought of something.

"You can't kill him!"

"Arya, I know he's your friend but he is a threat to…"

"That's… no. I mean, you should use him. He's the only one left. And he's a bastard. And you have a revolt at storms end. They revolt started because they want a Baratheon lord. So give them one! Legitimize him and make him swear fealty to you and there you'll have a lord that will be loyal and dutiful and thankful for the rest of his life and you'll have an end to the revolt". She hoped Gendry will forgive her for this, but it was the only way.

"That's actually not a terrible idea" Cunnington murmured under his breath.

Aegon gave her one of his big smiles "that's an excellent idea!" he looked like he was going to hug her. She hoped he wouldn't. for the first time she was actually glad cunnington was there. Aegon petted her on the sholder before declaring "I'm starving, lets go grab something to eat and then I'll go talk to your bastard".

She ate a few bites before excusing herself. Gendry wasn't at dinner. She knew he'll be at the forge and that's where she found him.


	4. Chapter 4: Gendry

Gendry

"Have you managed to forge that long sword you wanted?" She stood at the door, wearing her breeches and tunic, her long braid loose on her right shoulder. She smiled at him. But all he could do was stare. He never thought she would be so beautiful.

"I was actually working on a new helmet"

She came closer to look at his work and he could smell her. She smelled like pines and crashed leaves. He looked at her, drinking her in. tomorrow she will be gone again. But at least he knew she was alive. His best friend.

"Was that your wife at the counter?"

"Who? Willow? Gods no! she hates all men."

" Oh, I like her" she said, smiling to herself. He wanted to hug her ,and tell her how much he missed her and ask her to stay with him, but instead "and was that your lord husband, with the blue hair?"

Her face grew serious and then angry "no, that was prince Aegon you nearly he was going to kill you until I saved your ass, as usual"

"What?"

"Did you know that you're a Baratheon?"

"WaH-WHAT?"

"Well you are, the last one it appears. Well, the prince is going to legitimize you and declare you as the lord of storms end. That way you get to live and be a lord and live happily ever after. You're welcome". She said, staring him with her storm grey eyes. Oh how he missed those eyes.

"Arya… I can't."

"Sure you can, you may be a stupid bullheaded boy but you're better than most lords I ever met"

"No…the orphans, they need me, I buy them food and clothes with my work, if I leave they'll have nothing…" she gave him a hurt look so he lifted his hand and dared to stroke her cheek, waiting for her to punch him, when she just looked at him, her eyes made of grey ice, he continued "please, you have to understand, I can't leave them…"

"You can and you will, Baratheon. I just bought you from the lovely landlady" Prince Aegon said as he walked angrily into the room, Gendry pulled his hand back to his side and saw Arya's eyes widen in surprise. "well" the Prince walked towards him grinning widely at Arya, he came to stand between Gendry and arya, separating them from one another "I asked her how much you worth to them. She said a thousand gold dragons. So I gave her five thousand. Your orphans will be rich as a Lannister. I will legitimize you tomorrow morning and then we will take our leave. Make sure you say your goodbyes by then" he said with a charming grin. "Arya, come." And they both left without a backward glance.

He sat down, trying to figure out what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Aegon

Hey guys! thank you so much for your great reviews! you really got me thinking on which should be the main pairing in this one, I guess it's up to Arya. Sorry again for mispellings and grammar issues, i'm working on a Beta :)

* * *

Aegon

"You know you can't take her with you", Jon was looking through the window in their room. The Green fork was streaming lazily. After the long winter they hardly had rains this year, but the small folk were happy anyway. The crops were exquisite this year and they all said it was because the dragons have returned. Halden said that it was because human corpses were a good fertilizer for the starving earth, and ash makes the crops yield more fruits. Now it was time to harvest the fruits of war. Jon turned to him, waiting for an answer. Aegon knew he was right, Jon was always right, but he couldn't bear to tell Arya that she couldn't come because he didn't trust her.

"She won't like it" there were times that he saw Arya looking at the map, her eyes gazing wildly at the mark that showed the Twins. And when Gendry asked her who ruled the Twins now that most of the Freys are dead, she just whispered "Traitors" and galloped away. If he was to make peace with the Freys and judge them for their crimes, for the sake of the Starks and the northmen, he can't have Arya there, shooting poison from her eyes, and maybe other places as well.

"And you think that the lord Frey would like to wake up in the morning and find all of his household dead in the great hall while a pig's head is sewn to his son's body?"

"Do you really think she would do this? Even if I asked her not to?" sometimes he forgot that Arya was a trained assassin. She was so small, and so pretty. So smart and talented. She would be a great queen, Aegon thought bitterly, it was a pity that the very thought of it made her hurl. Never have he met someone like her. The girls at court were always giggling stupidly when he talked to them and blushing and talking nonsense. He was never bored with Arya. She could actually teach him things that he didn't know; even Halden was impressed with her knowledge.

"They murdered her brother and mother under the guest right, they deserve nothing less. But you are a prince now, and you seek the good of the realm. And the good of the realm is peace. The seven kingdoms have no more blood to shed. You will judge them for their crimes, and maybe sentence to death a few that were actually at that wedding, you can let her execute them as the king justice, but you know it wouldn't be enough for her. She can't come, Aegon."

"You're right, you're always right" he sighed. Now he would have to leave her here to wait for him. At least Gendry will be here to entertain her. She always have smiles for _him_. Aegon was trying to make her smile for him, but all he got was serious icy stares. She wasn't like that with Gendry, always sending him small smiles, punching his arm playfully. Why couldn't she punch him? Because he was a prince. And you can't punch a prince. He told Halden to keep Gendry on a short leash, and don't give him any spare time, he has to learn how to be a lord, he can't play around. He tried to keep Arya busy too, but it seems that she always found a way to be around Gendry. And now, it will be just the two of them all smiles and punches. And all Aegon will get is icy stares for preventing the revenge she lived for.

"Maybe we should take Gendry with us?"

Jon looked at him, surprised "To what end?"

"Well, he's strong, if there will be any trouble…"

"Duck and the guys will handle it, and if it needs be, you will call Viserion. That lump needs to learn how to be a lord. And then we can get rid of him, and you can have your Arya back". Aegon shot him a surprised look "you think I don't notice things, my prince? You should go tell her, be brave lad, she won't take it nicely".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He knew where to find her; it was like he could sense her being near him. He never quite understood the connection he had with his dragon, but he appreciated it more than anything else in his life. Sometimes he would dream of flying, hunting. He would wake up and taste blood in his mouth. Viserion didn't like humans, he almost burned Jon once for just coming too close, but it was different with Arya. She sat on a stone next to the big dragon, whetting her sword.

"How did you get him to like you? He never lets anyone near him." He petted his dragon's head. He liked the fact that no one else can touch his dragon. Viserion was his alone.

She shrugged, putting her sword away, "don't know, but it goes both ways", she pulled an apple out of nowhere and started nibbling it. She paused for a minute looked at him thoroughly, then pulled out another apple and threw it at him, he caught it with his left hand, his right one still on the dragon's back. "Thanks".

"You seemed hungry, is Cunnington not feeding you properly? You should eat well before going to the Twins, I heard that it's not safe to dine there". She sat down on the stone again and swiftly braided her hair. He liked her braid; it made her look like an ancient warrior, all she lacked was a crossbow slung across her back, she was already dressed as a warrior.

He turned his gaze back to his dragon, not able to look at her when he said "Arya… I need you to stay here while I'm at the Twins".

Silence. He turned to look at her; she was staring hard at him, rage seeping from every pore in her body. "Why?"

He sighed; this is not going to end well. "Well, now that everyone knows that you're a Stark, bringing you there to judge them… will look like a personal vendetta, they will blame me for taking sides, it might ruin the fragile peace we have and…"

"You're afraid I'm going to kill them all."

"Arya…"

"You don't trust me to control myself, you think me stupid and weak and driven only by vengeance. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Arya, that's not… there will be justice done for the north… it's just not sending the right message to bring you there, and it's not fair…"

"Justice? I thought I was the king justice. You made me a promise Dragon Prince. You said I could avenge my family."

"You will, I would sentence those who are guilty to death and you can execute them…"

"THEY ARE ALL GUILTY!" she screamed at him, kicking the stone she was sitting on. He had never seen her like this, so furious, so out of control, "They don't deserve to sit on their chairs, feasting, enjoying life, surrounded by family" she slashed her sword at every word. Viserion growled at her, and she stopped, breathing heavily and said in a low voice "they should all suffer, maybe you should send Viserion to burn them all, I can play "the ruins of Castamere" on my flute when the screaming begins". She turned her stare to him, piercing ice, anger, hate and pain. So much pain.

"And that's why you can't come with me, Arya". He reached his hand, holding hers just for a moment, before she shrugged away from him. Her eyes lost their fierceness. "And who will protect you, Aegon? What if they kill you too and I won't be there to stop them… I'm coming with you; I promise I won't kill anybody unless he attacks you." Surprisingly she took his hand in hers, her eyes worried. He knew that it was just a trick to get him to surrender to her will, but he cherished the moment anyway. He took her hand and kissed it gently. It was softer than he ever imagined it.

"I have my men, I'm sure ten of them are as good as one of you. And if needs be, I'll call Viserion, you do trust him with my life don't you?"

"What if it would be too late?"

"Arya, this is my decision. You're not going". She turned from him angrily. He couldn't bear her being mad at him.

"I'll make it up to you!" he shouted at her and she stopped, "On our way to Storms End we'll make another detour, a rather large one, and we will visit the vale. And your sister".

She didn't even look back to him when she disappeared into the woods. He turned to Viserion, and petted his large head "You keep an eye on her while I'm gone, won't you"?

The dragon turned to look at him, and puffed smoke in his face. Through the smoke Aegon though that he saw his dragon nodding.


	6. Chapter 6: Arya

Arya

Arya sat on the river bank for a long time, watching the water move slowly, carrying debris and silt. There were some fish in the water, she caught one with her bare hands, and it reminded her of one of the men that were with them when she was under Yoren's protection. She couldn't seem to remember his name. Memories…

The memories were behind every tree, under every stone. They passed through Harenhall on their way here, and the god's eye, and the Trident. Faces, dead faces, floated on the river surface like little ripples. Gendry saw them too, she could see him look at the water with horror, and he looked at her, showing her that he _knows_, that he _sees_. She hated every moment of that journey; she couldn't wait to go back south. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of seeing Frey men hang, or perhaps beheaded, but Aegon took it all away. She splashed the water angrily.

And he wanted her to go and visit Sansa! Was that supposed to be some kind of treat? How can she face her sister now, when the Frey man are laughing and drinking merrily at their tables, telling stories of how they have vanquished the evil king in the north and his crazy mother. No. She can't face her family yet. She should go to the Twins anyway and carry out her plan, in disguise. Even Aegon won't recognize her when she'll wear a new face.

She didn't even notice that it was getting dark. She'll wait until Aegon leaves tomorrow morning and slip away. She'll be done with it before they will even notice she was gone.

She walked into her tent to find Cunnington sitting on her bed, sipping tea. _Great_.

"What?" she spat at him irritably.

"Is that the way to greet a lord, Lady Stark"?

"I'm no lady, problem solved. What do you want of me, my lord"?

"You're not coming with us to the Twins",

"That's right"

"And you won't be going there on your own as well, Arya. These are the prince's orders. Please obey".

"I will".

"Do you think me for a fool, Lady stark? You're a skilled woman, and smart. And you are driven by revenge. I understand. But you cannot ruin this for him, for the sake of the realm."

"I don't know what you're talking about".

He smiled wryly at her, "of course you don't. Tell me, how will you do it? I was guessing… poison fumes in their bedrooms, and leaving the Lord Frey to watch his entire household dead, his son's body desecrated, was I close"?

He was very close. She would slip poison to the main course that evening, it will take a few days to work, and some people may be resistant to it if they ate the right things. She already gave Aegon and the men the antidote that morning, so they would eat the same food without being hurt, and nobody can blame them of poisoning. She will kill some people herself, the ones that were at that party, she got their names from Varys before they left Kings Landing. She actually liked Cunnington's idea about desecrating the boy's body, maybe she could find his mother too…

He was looking at her, victorious. "I was close. Let it go Lady Stark. Stay here, enjoy the woods, and play with your blacksmith bastard. Don't ruin this for Aegon". When she didn't reply he came to stand right in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to him? If you betray him with this he would be devastated. Your friendship will never be the same."

"I thought that's what you wanted, to get rid of me. I seem to annoy you."

He smiled, "you _are_ pretty annoying. The most annoying thing about you is that you look so much like your aunt. Your aunt stole away my best friend and got him into a war he had never returned from. And who is your lost friend? A man who looks just like young Robert Baratheon. Can you see how this is bothering me?" He sat down on her bed, his gloved hands on his knees. "As much as I hate to admit it, Aegon needs you. You give him confidence and you strengthen his resolve. He does everything better for you. And you can be his best protector, if you just put him before of your need for vengeance. Please, Arya. You make him so much stronger, protect your prince, I'm sure your father would have said the same to you".

Arya was speechless. She was sure that Cunnington hated her because he didn't like Aegon giving his attention to anyone else but him. She didn't even think about her aunt and Reghar and how it affected him. And she never thought that she meant that much to Aegon. Sure he was attracted to her for some reason, but was there something more? She thought that they were just playing, he can't be with her, he is to marry a Dornish princess and live happily ever after. She was just the prince's secret assassin.

Cunnington was waiting for an answer. She nodded slowly, "alright then, I'll stay. For Aegon".

"And I promise you lady Stark, he will do justice. For you".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had a wolf dream that night.

She was searching for something in the woods. Someone. Someone that was lost long ago. She ran and ran, alone, the full moon lighting her way. As she got to a clearing in the woods she smelled something entirely different, something she had never smelt before, it was not what she was looking for but she was attracted to it like moth to a flame, she followed the scent and it lead her to another clearing. The dragon's big silvery eyes looked back at her, recognizing her. _Arya_.

Arya woke up with a jerk. She hadn't had those wolf dreams for three years. She sometimes had cat dreams, and once a wonderful dragon dream, but the wolf in her was gone with her name and soul, back in Bravos.

She got up and dressed hurriedly, hoping she hasn't missed Aegon. They were just about to leave when she reached them. When Aegon saw her approaching his big smile appeared. "Came to see us off Lady stark"? He asked her, quirking his eyebrows. She reached her hand to grab his, "I understand why I should stay. Have a safe journey Dragon Prince, and send the Freys my regards". She gave him a meaningful look and waved goodbye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

They were eating porridge. Again. Arya hated porridge.

Her wolf dream left her hungry for meat. And she could cook very well, they taught her to cook meals that tasted so good that you can hardly feel the poison in them. Hmmm… rabbit stew, or maybe pheasant if she could find any here. She got to her feet taking a crossbow with her and headed cheerfully towards the woods.

"Arya, where to"? Halden asked her as she passed his tent, whistling to herself. Gendry was there, as always.

"Getting some real food!" she lifted her crossbow to show him. He smiled at her.

"Can I join you"? Gendry asked her but looked at Halden for approval. Arya just shrugged. Let him come, maybe she'll hunt something big and he'll help carry it.

"Alright then, just this once. You need some good exercise". Gendry leaped to his feet and grabbed his sword, then he came to join her.

"We're not getting the horses"?

"No need, they make too much noise, and we won't go far".

They walked silently for about 20 minutes. Gendry was making too much noise, she couldn't bare it any longer, "would you stop doing that!"

He jumped in surprise; clearly he was concentrating on something else "What? What did I do"?

"You're making too much noise! I can't hear anything"

"Sorry. I guess I'm not a good huntsman. I'll go back to camp". He turned. What was with him?

"och, you're so stupid sometimes. Come on, and move quietly"!

"As m'lady commands" she punched him for that. Stupid bull.

They started walking again, and he made even more noise trying to be quiet. She gave up. "So, why did you tell those kids that I was the leader of a pack of man-eating wolves?"

"Oh, that" he smiled sheepishly "well, it's based on a true story, you know. You used to howl and growl in you sleep, and there was a pack of wolves that ate people. I couldn't tell them you were dead, like I _thought_ you were. I needed something to give them hope".

"Oh", they walked in silence for another minute, "I do not growl in my sleep!" He laughed at that, "Sure you do, and it's really scary too, like this:" he growled at her clawing his hands like a furious cat. She punched him again, and he attacked her with his mighty claws growling fiercely at her, and releasing a fearsome howl. She laughed so hard that she had to stop beating him and yield.

"Since when do bulls howl? Aren't you supposed to go mooing or something"?

"I'm not a bull anymore, remember? I'm a stag now, thanks to you". He said bitterly

"Would you rather be a dead bull"? He just seemed sad. "What? You're not happy being a lord? I thought you wanted this. Isn't that why you became a knight? Ser Gendry of hollow hill!" she said mockingly, remembering that night when she realized that he too was going to leave her, like all the others.

"I didn't get knighted because I wanted to be a lord, I asked it because…" His face got red, almost purple, and Arya didn't know if it was because he was angry or because he was embarrassed. "Well, spit it out already! You were sick of me and were going to make it on your own".

"Sick of you? I was heartbroken! You were going to go and join your family and become a lady, no, a princess! And they would have married you to some high lord, or some fat perfumed lord, or… or that idiot Edric Dayne! And I was to be your loyal blacksmith always watching you from afar, seeing how you become just another lady, worrying about dresses and babies, and you would forget about me, the lowborn bastard who was once your friend. I would have lost you anyway, so I decided to leave first. I regretted that choice everyday when I thought you were dead, I realized I would prefer seeing you wed and alive every day than not seeing you ever again. You were my best friend, Arya. I died the day you left. I missed you so much…" they reached a clearing in the woods that looked familiar. She just looked at him, not knowing what to say. She hugged him, as tight as she could "I missed you too, you stupid bullheaded boy". He pressed her to his chest so hard she could barely breath. She closed her eyes and it was like she was looking at them from the side, she could smell fresh meat.

Suddenly, Gendry froze. "Arya? I don't want to scare you but there is a giant wolf staring at us". She let him go and turned to face her old friend. Nymeria was looking at them, two dead rabbits in her mouth. Arya walked over to her dire wolf. "What are you doing?" Gendry whispered, trying to grab her arm. "It's OK", She shrugged him off her, leaning towards the giant wolf, her fur was soft and warm, "we're old friends".


	7. Chapter 7: Gendry

Gendry

He slept well that night. For years she's been hunting his dreams. In some he saw her die; an axe to her head, an arrow in her eye, a blade through her heart… in others she just screamed or pleaded for help. She was always young, so small and skinny, her hair barely covering her ears, her stormy eyes pleading at him to save her, but he never could. Some dreams were not so awful, in those dreams she was wearing that silly acorn dress and they were lying in some meadow counting stars, but always when he tried to reach out and touch her, she was gone.

Not tonight though. Tonight she filled his dreams in a different form, a woman grown. Dressed like a warrior, all in brown leather, riding her dire wolf into battle. Her long brown hair braided and whipping her back. She saw him then, standing next to an apple tree and rode towards him. She climbed off her wolf and ran to his arms, she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. She smelled like grass after the rain, her lips were full and inviting. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer; he could feel her apple sized breasts against his chest. Her eyes were fierce and demanding and she moved her right hand to play with his hair. He bent down to kiss her neck and she groaned softly whispering his name. _Gendry._

A touch of light on his eyes woke him from his sweet dream. Dawn has come and it was time for his lessons. Yet another day of learning how to be a lord. He grunted and turned in his bed. He was a terrible student. He managed to deal with numbers and accounts, but all those histories and languages and _manners_ were just intolerable!

He sat up slowly, wishing he could go back to sleep, just for an hour. He hasn't slept that well for years, and that dream… he sighed as he dressed up. He probably wouldn't even see Arya today, let alone talk to her. He went outside and headed for Halden's tent. They always shared their breakfast. Halden ate his fill while trying to get Gendry to recite some stupid words of some stupid house. It was even worse when prince Aegon used to join the, bringing with him that sour faced Jon Cunnington, they both sat there witnessing his stupidity, he could never get it right. Arya never joined them,the prince always had tasks for her. He was sure that they were trying to separate them, Aegon wanted her for himself. Now those two are finally out of the way and he's stuck here with Halden learning how to properly use a fork. Soon they'll make him the lord of Storms End and he'll never see Arya again. He entered the Half-maester's tent when an awful smell hit his nose. Halden lay on his bed panting and sweating while another man, Darwin, tried to feed him some foul smelling brew.

"Halden, you told me I should make it for you, now be a man and drink it already", the half master turned his head and sneezed loudly, spraying his surroundings with spittle. "What's going on?" Gendry asked the frustrated Darwin, twisting his nose in disgust, "Old Halden here has a fever, and the stubborn fool won't drink his own medicine" He turned back to Halden "Come on already, just swallow this thing and be done with it!" Darwin shoved a spoon full of brew to the older man's mouth, Halden spat the liquid in the man's face "it's not supposed to taste so bad" he coughed "I rather drink piss! Put more honey in it, and mint!" Darwin wiped the smelly brew off of his face and turned to Gendry "well he ain't gonna get any better if he continues acting like a baby. Take the day off lad, unless you want to stay and give me a…" Gendry was out of the tent before he could finish his sentence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He knew where to find her; he doubted that she ever left that clearing in the woods.

She was lying on the forest floor, her hair loose around her head, Nymeria sat by her side. A few rays of light that came through the forest canopy caressed her features gently, her eyes were closed. She looked like a goddess. He tried not to breath, not wanting to ruin this perfect vision.

"You make so much noise, you make Cunnington's snores sound like a butterfly flapping it's wings", her eyes were still closed.

"Well good morning to you too, M'lady" He came to sit next to her, and started playing with her hair, plucking out leaves that were tangled in it. "Nymeria seems to like you" She said, eyes still closed, a small smile on her face, the sunlight dancing on her eyelashes. As if to prove Arya right, the direwolf placed her huge head on his leg. It was soft and warm and he felt safer than ever. "She's pretty" he said, moving his hand from Arya's hair to the direwolf's head.

Arya smiled, "Pretty is an understatement".

The sun made some freckles appear on Arya's nose, and with that little smile and calm expression she seemed her own age again. She was always so serious nowadays; it made her look so much older. She should be about seven and ten now, a woman grown indeed. A mesmerizing young woman. He stroked her head as he said "Yes, it is. She is beautiful, just like her Lady".Arya opened her eyes, sat up abruptly and frowned deeply at him "Why would you say such a thing? She's perfect!" she turned to Nymeria and petted her head "don't listen to him, he's just a stupid bastard boy" she frowned again, found a little rock nearby and threw it at him "stupid!" it hit him on his jaw. "Ouch! That really hurt! What kind of a lady throws rocks at people?" he rubbed his jaw and smiled. Yup, his Arya is back. "This kind!" she said and threw a larger stone at him, hitting him on the shoulder, he should have seen it coming. "Ow! Will you stop it? Now I will never be able to hunt, and I didn't even have breakfast" he used his most dramatic voice and put up a hand dramatically to his forehead.

She stood up and it seemed like she was going to punch him, or kick him in the head, so he held up his arms to protect his face from the coming blow, but she just grabbed his hand and pulled him up "now I understand, hunger has driven you mad. Let's find you something to eat".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They sat on the river bank eating blackberries and hazel nuts. Her bare legs were in the icy water and he laid there, his head on her lap and his hand playing with the river's water. Sometimes fish nibbled his fingers, he didn't even notice it. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Arya against his head; she filled all of his senses. She was feeding him blackberries with one hand, and used the other for playing with his hair. Her hair was set in its usual long braid against her right shoulder. His eyes were closed and he bathed in sunlight. A bird was singing at the top of the tree and the only other sound was the slow flowing of the river. A big foolish smile spread on his face. So this is what bliss felt like.

Arya let out a long sigh. He opened his eyes to see her stare gloomily into the water. "What's wrong?" he asked her, taking her braid in his hand and wiggling it playfully.

"Nothing I just…" she sighed again, lowering her eyes, "I just wish that he would sentence them all to death, he promised me he would do justice for me and the north, but…" she took a nut and threw it angrily at the water, "He can't, he's too _kingly_. They should've let me do it. Stop that." She took her braid away from his hand and shook her legs so he had to get up from her lap and sit beside her. How could she think of that right now, when everything is so perfect. They finally get to be together and all she can think about is Aegon, and killing people. He offered her the last blackberry, and she refused it. "You know," he said, licking clean the blackberry juice from his fingers, "the brotherhood used to hunt Freys down and kill them, they had forests full of hanged Lannisters and Freys". That only seemed to make her angrier. She washed her hands and face in the river water and stood up. "We should head back". He got up, disappointed that the day was about to be over and followed her back to camp.

They walked silently and he watched her steady stride, her straight back. She was moving so differently from how he remembered her. She was still his little Arya in so many ways, but yet she was very different. "Arya?" he dared to ask, "Where have you been all this time?" Halden told him that they found her in Bravos, and that she had been in the free cities all those years. He waited for her to tell him something about her time away, but she never did. She didn't even look back to him and he thought she wasn't going to answer him. After a minute or two he heard her say quietly "I was in hell, training for my revenge".


	8. Chapter 8:Arya

Arya

It's been five days since Aegon left for the Twins and Arya was starting to get uneasy. Maybe she should head there herself, just to check if he's OK. He should've been back by now. She was scared that she'll find a body floating down the river, tears of blood on its face, its throat slashed and its once beautiful auburn hair torn and filled with mud… She buried her face in Nymeria's fur and tried to hide from the sight, seen through the direwolf's eyes so many years ago. Gendry told her of her mother's revival as the Lady Stoneheart. He told her that the Lady Stoneheart was a walking corpse, only living for revenge. She knew that he tried to warn her not to become the same. Gendry always tried to make her forget about her revenge, with his jokes and smiles and hugs. He tried to make her act like before, when they were both young, but she was not that girl anymore. That girl had a home and a family and a future, Gendry was with her when she got ill, the hound was with her when she was dying, in Bravos that girl died, and No one was born. She was still no one, wearing the face of Arya Stark, the king's justice, so she can perform her duties more easily. After she'll be done with that, she'll take Nymeria and they'll run free somewhere, maybe beyond the wall where freedom still exist. They will have no name, no responsibilities and no care. Only life. She would've taken Gendry with her, because he's strong and fun, but he is to be a lord, because of her doing. Oh, well.

She reached her favorite spot at the top of a little hill. It had knee high grass and she could sit there and disappear for a while. On a bright day, she could see all the way to the twins. She looked that way and searched for Aegon and his men. Nothing. A glint of sunlight caught her attention. She turned to see Viserion flying in the distance, hunting. The dragon had moved closer to the Twins to be near his master whether he needs him. She didn't miss his presence now that she had Nymeria, yet through the dragon she felt a bond to Aegon, and she definitely missed that. She looked back at the Twins. _Where are you, Dragon Prince?_

She laid back and looked at the sky, enjoying her time alone. In the past few days, Gendry hasn't left her side. He was everywhere, always in good spirits. It was fun in the beginning, she hasn't laughed for so long, and it seemed like a whole new experience to her. But he was getting too close for her liking. Yesterday he took her hand gently in his and looked deeply into her eyes, searching for something that was not there. Arya was afraid that he was going to try and kiss her and ruin everything, that stupid bull. She couldn't let him do that, he's going to leave her again and she can't let it get to her. Luckily, Haldon got up from his sickbed today and demanded Gendry's presence.

She was starting to feel her resolve weaken, with all this attention, first from Aegon and now Gendry… what would happen to it when she'll meet Sansa? She was terrified even to think of it. What would Sansa think of her? She will probably shake her head sadly at her sister and tell her how disappointed she is of her. While Sansa stayed in the Seven Kingdoms and survived on her own, Arya just ran away and returned when the danger was gone. Eventually, Sansa was the brave one, Not her. Arya was always the black wolf of the family, even Jon was a better Stark than her, and he wasn't even a Stark!

Oh, Jon. she missed him terribly. She should've convinced Aegon to go to the Wall instead of the Storm Lands, so she could've visit her favorite brother, Aegon would've agree, he would've done everything she asked of him, and smile that big smile for her. She realized that she missed him. Yes, she was still furious with him for not letting her go with him, but she missed his smiles and gentle words nonetheless. She was truly worried that those scums will do something to him…

Never trust a Frey. She should go there right now, no one needs to know. She will take care of them and save her prince. She got up quickly and drew her sword, _If they'll harm a single silver hair on his perfect head…_

Nymeria growled softly at her side and bared her teeth. "What is it girl"? Arya turned her gaze at the direction Nymeria was looking, but saw nothing but clouds. "What's wrong"? She put her hand on Nymeria's back and then she felt it. The dragon was close.

"Seven hells! I knew I shouldn't have let him go. I will kill every one of them, there will be blood spilled tonight!" she started running down hill and stopped halfway down. The great white dragon was starting to land in front of her. He settled down in the foot of the hill. Arya stood there, watching. Hoping.

Viserion stretched his wings and looked at her; she saw intelligence in the dragon's eyes, like she saw in Nymeria's. The direwolf was behind her, not daring to come any closer to the huge beast. The direwolf and the dragon, the beasts of legends and songs. The prince appeared behind his dragon, clearly not seeing her. "Viserion, why in the seven hells did we land here, this is at least an hour walk from camp! I really don't get you sometimes, you big oaf". He dusted his shirt and trousers and stretched his arms and legs. He was with his back to her, so he couldn't see her watching him as he straightened his hair and bent down to fix his boots. "You're back" she said quietly, not moving from the place she stood on, slightly uphill from where the dragon had landed. Aegon must have jumped two feet high in the air. He turned to look at her, surprised and amazed, and she could see that his shirt was covered in brownish-red stains, was it blood? "What happened? Did they hurt you?" she couldn't move, she didn't trust her own feet, and her left hand darted to her sword's hilt. "Arya" he whispered, then lowered his gaze to his shirt, "no, they just… they say that in the north a man carry out his own sentence, so I thought… if I should do justice for the north, it will only be appropriate to… I'm sorry Arya, I know you wanted to do it yourself…" she ran over to him, leaving Nymeria behind, and hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest. She would've cried if she remembered how to. She didn't know how worried she had been until she saw him standing in front of her, alive and unharmed. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. He was surprised by her hug, and stood frozen for a moment before hugging her back. He kissed the top of her head and said "I've missed you too, my little assassin". She pushed back from him, what was she doing, he was the royal prince of Westeros, and she was… who was she? "I'm sorry, my prince, I shouldn't have done that, I was out of line, I was… just happy that you came back unharmed from the Frey's jaws…" he seemed amused by her babbling. "You're right Lady Stark, you shouldn't have hugged me, why, that hug was so fierce I might have cracked a rib" he chuckled. She lowered her gaze, how dare he mock her! He was silent for a moment, and she realized that he wanted her to look at him, so she did, her eyes showing him nothing but ice and fierceness. He smiled at her, his infamous big smile. "What you should do, when you greet you Prince, is this" he bent down, took her face in his hands and kissed her. She could smell the blood on his shirt, she could smell the smoke from his dragon in his hair, his lips were cool and knowing against her inexperienced mouth, his hands icy against her burning flesh. Was she blushing? She never blushed! She didn't know how to respond. They didn't train her for this in Bravos. She closed her eyes and tried to surrender to him, but it felt all wrong. He was the prince; he would marry the princess of Dorne soon. She can't have him and she can't get attached to him, or she will suffer for it when he will be taken from her, just like all the others. That's how it is, you learn to love someone, and then they're gone. You can count only on yourself. She should stop him right now and punch him in the throat… just in a minute or so.

Suddenly she heard an angry growl from behind her. Aegon finally broke the kiss, she didn't even know how long it lasted – a minute, maybe more maybe less. She just knew she was relieved that it's over, yet she didn't pull back from his embrace.

"What in the seven hells was that? Did you just growl at me?" he looked at her, his purple eyes devouring every inch of her. He wanted more, thank the gods for Nymeria. She took a step backwards and turned to her only friend, "Not me, my prince. It seems that Nymeria is wiser than me." She petted Nymeria's back lovingly. _You are the only one that I can trust not to leave me, because you are me. You want nothing from me, so I can never let you down._ Aegon looked at the Nymeria with amazement. "Is that… is that a direwolf"? Arya nodded, his eyes widened and he looked just like a little boy facing the biggest cake ever, "Wow! Can I…" he reached his hand to touch her, and was welcomed with a low growl, making him pull his hand back. That was strange; Nymeria let Gendry touch her all the time, "I guess not, huh? Well. She is gorgeous, Arya. Like you". He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Arya snorted, why do they keep saying that, are all man blind and stupid? She decided to ignore that remark. "It must be the dragon's scent that she doesn't like. We should head back to camp, your men will be anxious to see you alive and well, my prince". She took a few steps before he grabbed her and brought her close to him. He stroked her hair, "They can wait for a few more minutes", he bent down for another kiss and his lips almost touched hers again, but she turned her head and pushed him away. _This cannot happen, stay strong_. "What's wrong? didn't you like it?" he looked at her with his most miserable expression, extending his hand to her. She was almost tempted to run to him and fall into his arms, like in Sansa's songs, but luckily Nymeria nudged her foot and snapped her out of it. "You are the prince of Westeros, soon to marry the beautiful princess Arianne of Dorne. I am a mere servant to your grace; let's not pretend it can be otherwise". She shot him her iciest stare to let him know that she was serious and that this discussion was over. He knew that stare; he used to give it to her when she was stepping out of line, yet he was never able to hold it long. He stared at her, and he looked like she had just slapped him, and he didn't understand why.

He sighed, "As you wish my lady of Justice. Come, then. We have a long walk ahead of us, and I have many things to tell you."

They walked through the woods like nothing had happened, and all she could think about was the feel of his lips against hers.


	9. Chapter 9: Gendry

Gendry

The way to the Vale was not an easy one. The terrain was rocky and they had to move very slowly. The weather was drear and it affected everyone, even the ever cheery prince. Aegon was miserable. Something had happened at the Twins that wiped the smile off the prince's handsome face. Gendry tried to make inquiries on the matter, but it seems that even the know-it-all Jon Connington didn't have a clue.

"Maybe it was the executions, the lad never killed someone outside of a battle, and he insisted on doing that on his own. Yet, he seemed fine after that. It was only when we came back that he became that way" Connington told Haldon when he thought Gendry wasn't listening.

Gendry thought it had something to do with Arya. She was giving Aegon the cold shoulder, acting all formal with him, keeping her distance. Maybe she was still cross with him for not letting her come with him. Or maybe, Gendry hoped, it was the time that they spent together when Aegon was away that changed her, maybe now she had eyes for someone else, for him.

He could tell the prince was infatuated with Arya, he adored the very earth she walked on. He always smiled warmly at her, and Gendry heard him defend her actions whenever Jon was complaining about her (which was a lot). Gendry really liked the prince, it was hard not to. He was a natural leader, kind and wise, charismatic and brave. Where Arya was pure ice, Aegon was lashing fire. Yet it seems that she was the one melting him down. Arya needed the heat of the forge, not the fire of the dragon.

"What do you think about that?" Haldon's voice stirred him out of his thoughts, and Gendry realized that the half-maester must have been talking to him the whole time. Should he confess that he wasn't listening? If he did, he'll get a long speech about how lords have to always be alert or something like that. He should say yes, or no. something vague… "It seems like a good idea" he finally managed. Haldon seemed pleased with his answer, "Great! Then it's settled. Master Vyman will quiz you for all your knowledge and we'll see if you're finally fit to be a lord. And if not, we'll double our efforts while we're there. Splendid! I'll send him a word the minute we set camp" and the half-maester galloped on to see when that will be. Gendry closed his eyes tightly, _but I'm not fit to be a lord, I'm hardly fit to be a blacksmith_. He's gonna fail that test and then Haldon will look kindly at him, pet him on his back and say that he will do better next time. But he wouldn't, because he was too stupid. Haldon told him that he was doing great, but Gendry knew it was a lie, intending to cheer him up and encourage him to continue in his studies. How could he concentrate on writing and calculating when _She_ was there, looking so beautiful, so inviting. _She_ was much more interesting than learning about how to keep a household. She smiled at him every time he looked at her and it made his heart leap with joy. She rode her horse so perfectly, so graciously. And he adored her. He often thought about asking her to be his lady of Storm's End, she could wear her breeches and practice her sword and horrify all the other ladies . He smiled to himself. "What are you so happy about" Duck asked him "in this weather, it seems like winter is coming all over again. We'll have a cold misty night tonight, we'll see if you keep on smiling when it'll be your turn to watch". While Haldon was teaching him how to be a peaceful lord, Rolly Duckfield was teaching him the art of fighting. At least he was good at that. They found out that he was best with a war hammer, yet he was still good with a sword and he could beat every one of them in wrestling. Aegon told him that if he didn't need him to be a lord, he would've gladly put him in his personal guard. "I draw the first watch, so I don't think the mists will be a problem". He smiled at Duck, who grunted at him "lucky bastard".

"We make camp here" Jon bellowed at them. They were twelve men now (and one woman), after a few joined them a couple of days ago, so they could make camp quite easily. Gendry got off his horse, and started building his tent in the mud.

Darwin came to take his place when his watch was done. Gendry yawned loudly and stretched. It was an easy watch, it wasn't even cold yet. And now he's going to get a long night's sleep. He stretched again and headed for his tent, when suddenly he heard some raised voices from the prince's tent. He looked that way and saw Arya storming out of the tent, all flustered and angry, Nymeria at her heels. She was going into the woods. _She shouldn't be alone in there, in this late hour._ He took his war hammer and ran after her.

It took him a while to catch up to her, she knew he was following her, yet she wouldn't slow down. "Arya, please stop!" he called, out of breath.

"What?" she turned to him abruptly, and he nearly bumped into her. She put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. "You shouldn't wander alone so far from camp, these mountains are dangerous ". She rolled her eyes at him "I'm not alone I have Nymeria. And I can take care of myself." She turned from him, her braid slapping his face, he grabbed her arm quickly. "No, you can't. Not when it's raining and you're so angry. You once taught me that when you're with your trouble – more trouble for you, remember? Now tell me what's wrong or I'll get very angry!" he tried a smile on her, and she loosened up a bit in his grip. "Why, everything is just peachy! Gendry. I'm going home. He's gonna send me off to Winterfell where they will treat me like cattle and sell me off to the highest bidder, like I was always meant to be, it's for the good of the realm!" She kicked a small stone that was in front of her and slashed at a nearby bush. _He's going to give her back to her family, isn't that what she wanted_? "what are you talking about, you're the king's justice", he kept his distance from her, now was not the time for hugging and touching, she may as well cut his arm off in her fury. "He said that my job is done, that now it's just my personal vendetta and not serving the king , that I made it too personal and that he could not risk the peace. Oh, he made it seem like he was doing me a favor, all he wants is to get rid of me" she kicked a tree, making drops of water fall on her face, it made it seem like she's crying. "What did I ever do to him that he would treat me this way"? _He can't have you, so he's sending you as far as he can._ The fool had lost her, now was his chance. He took her hands in his "Arya, stay with me. When I become a lord in storms end, be my lady, stay with me". She looked up at him, not understanding "Gendry…" she started to withdraw, he let go of her hands and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him, "come on, we'll have so much fun together, I'll make you happy, I swear. We can be the worst lord and lady the seven kingdoms have ever seen!" he knew it'll make her smile, _now give her what she wants the most_, "I will never leave you again, Arya". He bent down and kissed her, she was tensed at first, but then she started responding to him, bringing her hands around his neck. She was sweet and fierce at the same time; she was everything he dreamt about and more. His hands moved to her waist, as he deepened the kiss. She was his, finally. His right hand moved down to grab her ass and it made her break the kiss, looking angrily at him and pushing him back. Gendry was mad at himself, what was he thinking, moving so fast, it was probably the first time anyone had ever kissed her. "I'm sorry" he said taking a step towards her, but she just punched him hard on the shoulder, "what's your problem, why does everyone keep kissing me! I'm not some helpless maiden waiting to be rescued by a knight in a shining armor!" she gave a frustrated grunt and kicked his leg. Gendry just gave her a look full of hurt. _He kissed her, that's what happened to him, the reason he was so sad, the reason he wanted her away. you haven't won her yet, you stupid bastard, did you really think it was that easy?_

An sharp pain pierced his left arm. He looked down and saw an arrow popping from his arm.

"Gendry!" he managed to hear Arya scream before the tribe people were on them in full force, there were more than fifty, huge and ugly. He saw Arya slashing with her sword left and right. He took his hammer and started flinging it at the savage men, but they kept on coming. He stood back to back with Arya, like Duck had taught him, and was trying his best to ignore the pain in his arm, and in his heart. Nymeria was there too, ripping at the scared men, but they just kept coming. He got separated from Arya, when a large man punched him so hard he lost his footing and another grabbed her foot and knocked her down. "I've got you, you little cunt. There is no rescue for you little maiden, you're camp was destroyed. No more." the man opened his mouth to laugh, but Nymeria got him and ripped at his throat. Gendry didn't have time to be disgusted by it, he was smashing skulls right and left, trying to get back to Arya's side. He heard her calling Nymeria "Go, go! Protect Aegon! Go!" the direwolf was gone, and he knew that now they were truly lost._ She values his life more than her own, more than mine._ He kept on fighting; he didn't even have a place to move with all the corpses piling on the ground. He heard Arya scream in pain and saw that some man had slashed at her leg. The man was swinging his big club at her head, when Gendry jumped in front of her and took the blow.

Everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10: Aegon

Aegon

Aegon buried his head in his hands. Her last words echoing in his mind, "you're getting rid of me, you're leaving me too? You're not better than the rest of them". How could he tell her that he's sending her away because he can't even think straight when she's around? That because of his will to please her he's making poor decisions that affect the realm. Like this last one, making this detour to the Vale so that she will forgive him for not taking her with him to the Twins, in the meanwhile the rebels at Storms End had taken the castle and Dany needed to send another force to strike. He could have ended that revolt in peace, giving them Gendry, if he had just made it in time.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, and about their kiss. He kissed so many girls before, but none of them was so right. She completed him. It was the briefest kiss and it meant so much to him. It has filled his dreams and his every waking moment. He wanted to do it from the minute he saw her true face. He never understood why his father had been willing to lose everything for a woman, but now he did, especially when Arya is said to be a replica of her aunt.

When he told Jon about his feelings earlier, the man had nearly smacked him. "Are you mad, boy? A Targeryan leaving a Dornish princess for a wayward Stark girl? Again? Haven't the seven kingdoms suffered enough of this foolishness?" he knew Jon was right, but what was he to do. Jon told him he should reunite her with her family and the north, so she can be happy and whole again. It sounded like a fair deal, he would release her from her duties and she could run wild and free as her dire wolf, in her home, with her family, where she belongs. He just wished he could go with her and they could be free together. He pulled out the gift he had brought her from the Twins and looked at it carefully. He can give it to her as a farewell present; maybe it will also remind her of him. He sighed and put the item away. _I should run after her and beg her to forgive me for my stupidity, how can I let you go_…

He got up slowly, and then he heard the horn.

Duck ran into his tent, his eyes wide, stains of blood on his shirt, "the clans, they're upon us' hundreds of them; we must take you to safety…"

Aegon grabbed his sword and went to fight with his men; it was raining heavily and he saw only a few still standing. A huge man came storming at him with a big club, but Aegon was quicker and dashed at the man's feet, trampling him, he stuck his sword through the man's throat. More men were coming at him, Duck was at his side, he slashed at some man's leg, and then another throat, and he was everywhere, saving Jon from a very ugly woman that tried to cut his ear, helping Darwin wrestle with another hairy man. In his battle fury, he saw only red and he kept lashing at men that attacked him. When a man with a burned face came storming at him he tried to slash at the man's face, but he slipped on a puddle of blood. _ I am the blood of a dragon, I'm not afraid._ The man burst into flames. Viserion had just joined the battle. Bodies were piling up around him. One savage almost managed to cut Aegon's arm before duck put an axe to his head.

Then there was silence. _ How can it be over, there were so many of them._ He looked around him. Some corpses were burned, and some missed a hand or a head, but they were all definitely dead. He searched for his men, Duck was breathing heavily at his side. Darwin lay dead a few paces from him. He recognized four others limping his way. Jon was approaching as well.

"Haldon's dead" Jon said, his face twisted with sorrow and pain. "How did we finish them so fast, there must have been hundreds of them?" Aegon wondered. Jon sniffed, "it was your dragon, and that she wolf too…" _Nymeria… _ Where was Arya? "Arya, where is Arya? Did you see her fighting?" when they shook their heads, "Jon, where did Nymeria go?" how could he not notice that she wasn't at his side as always. "Guess she ran back into the woods, she saved my life that…"

Aegon ran into the forest with all his speed, _please let her be alive_, the forest floor was littered with bodies of the men Nymeria had killed on her way. It was a horrible track to follow, but he continued anyway. He could hear his men joining him far behind. _ Viserion, I need you._ He called for his dragon. The bodies started to pile up and he knew that he was close, he heard the clash of swords, _ she's alive!_ His heart was pounding. Nymeria was nowhere to be found, He sprang on one man and from the corner of his eye he saw another slashing his sword at a tiny figure. Aegon stabbed the man in the back, twisting his sword so it would hurt him more. The man fell dead, on Arya, and she fell down with him. Aegon hurriedly lifted the big body from her.

She was covered in blood, her right arm twisted in an unnatural way, a big gash on her sculp was streaming blood. Her eyes were closed, and she was hardly breathing. Her direwolf came to sit by her side, exhausted. He pushed the hair from her face, the rain was washing the blood from it, "Arya, Arya can you hear me?" he hoped he hadn't come too late, they didn't have a healer, Haldon was dead… "Arya, please…" she opened her eyes, her beautiful, perfect stormy eyes, and looked at him, not recognizing. "Arya it's me, Aegon", he stroked her cheek carefully. _You can't die, you can't._ She raised her left hand to his face and gave him a little smile, "Dragon Prince, you're safe", then a spasm of pain attacked her and she groaned. He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her away, "no" she said weakly, "Gendry…" he turned to look behind him. Gendry was lying next to the place where she fell. He seemed unconscious and there was a lot of blood pouring from his head. _ She was protecting his body._ "Jon! See if he's alive", Arya was limp and unconscious in his arms; he looked at her fragile figure. She must see a healer soon or he will lose her. The Eyrie is a two days ride from where they were, and up the mountain. He remembered that the savages slew their horses too. The rain was pouring hard on him. He looked back to his men, Gendry was stirring awake. _What a great warrior you turned out to be_. "Jon, Duck, burn all the bodies, bury our own. When you're done head out as fast as you can for the Eyrie". He put Arya down and started ripping cloaks off the dead people. They were soaked in rain, mud and blood. Good. He started wrapping Arya in the wet clothes. "What are you doing"? Jon demanded, Gendry was sitting up beside him; rubbing is head and staring wide-eyed at Aegon. Viserion landed beside him, Aegon picked up Arya and climbed on his dragon's back, hoping that the wet cloaks and the rain would keep her from burning long enough. "I'm going to the Eyrie to get some help".

And he took off, Arya in his lap, starting to raise steam. He held her close, and whispered in her ear "you'll be alright, my love".


	11. Chapter 11: Arya

Thank you so much for you kind reviews, you're really givining me some good ideas:)

i hope you like it so far, I still don't know what's gonna be Arya's coice though...

* * *

Arya

She was a dragon, flying high above the clouds. She was fire and power and majesty, she was the ruler of the earth and sky. She knew no fear, only wrath. The human on her back was anxious, she could feel his fear, and he bade her to make haste. She snorted her disgust. Why should she hurry, she was magnificence, perfection, the man should bask in her glory as long as he can. She could feel her skin sizzling, burning up. She spotted the human's dwelling up ahead. Arms engulfed her and a familiar voice whispered to her, _hold on,Arya. Hold on._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon had her father's eyes, her eyes, and he looked at her with amusement as she ranted about Sansa. "You know she's right, when you wed you are expected to dance with your lord husband", he laughed when she kicked his leg. "I will _not_ marry. I will be a lord of a castle, or a knight of the kingsguard. I would rather be a pirate, than be a stupid lady. Worrying about dresses and needlework all day!" she crossed her arms on her chest and puffed at him angrily. Jon just laughed and hugged her tight. "Don't ever change little sister". _Arya, Can you hear me?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

She could hear his footsteps behind her, could sense him standing behind her. She didn't mind not seeing with her eyes anymore. She was seeing with the rest of her senses. She knew he was short and had a full figure, because of the sound of his footsteps. She knew he wasn't young because of the smell of decay. He talked to her and she knew he had a mustache, because of the way he pronounces certain words. She turned to him swiftly, and dropped down to avoid his blows. Yes, she was seeing very clearly without the use of her eyes. This will be the first skill she will acquire as a faceless man. _I fear she may not survive this. And if she will, she might never be the same as she was_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0._

She could smell the fear of her prey. It was near, behind that bush, and she was hungry. She hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Not since the humans down at the foot of the mountain. But as she moved up the mountains the woods got thinner, and so did the prey. She was alone. She encountered some of her little cousins here, but what she wanted most of all was her brothers, she could still sense them and see them in her dreams but she has nearly forgotten their scent. She leapt on the bush and seized the hare in her strong jaws. The blood was warm and sleek in her mouth. Blue eyes stared at her from the darkness, calling her to them. She was very hot all of the sudden. She bared her teeth at them. _Come back, please. Don't leave me again_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0._

She was running through the glass gardens, it was always hot there and she wanted to feel the snow on her face, so she pushed herself to go faster and in a minute she was out in the open again, her little brother still at her heels. "Arya", he called, out of breath, "come back here, give it back!" she clenched his wooden sword tighter in her hand and laughed. The flakes of the summer snow melting in her mouth, and in her hair. She ran to the godswood, she could climb one of the trees there and be out of sight. Bran was starting to fall back; she looked back at him laughing, and bumped into something. She looked up angrily at the disturber and saw Robb grinning wildly at her. "Move!" she growled at him and he stood aside just to reveal their father by the lake's side, polishing ice and sighing, with a little hidden smile on his kind face._ You are the prince, you have duties, and you cannot dwell here any longer. Those traitors need to be put to death, even without the king's justice._

The crowd's calls were ringing in her ears. "Don't look! Don't look!" the smelly man yelled at her. Her father great sword rose up in the air and her head was turned to the man's belly. It smelled like sweat and rot and death. The crowd was screaming loudly but all she could hear was her sisters desperate calls "No, stop him!" She closed her eyes and thought of summer snows, and her father's laughter. She thought of Winterfell and of Jon's last hug. The crowd cheered and cried foul things, she heard dogs bark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hound was smiling his horrifying smile at her; his voice was rough and hard as an iron rasp. "it's going to be me who hands you over to that mother of yours, so stop your whimpering and snapping at me!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was sick, very sick. She could barley move her legs. Her eyes were sticky and she could hardly open them. She wasn't so hot anymore though, and she could move her head and the room smelled like home. She could hear the boys playing outside; she couldn't wait to join them. She saw old maester Luwin leave the room, and her mother was again at her side. Her long beautiful auburn hair was loose, she sat on a wooden chair by her side, humming quietly and making perfect stitches on a piece of cloth. It was a wolf, she could see. She was making a shirt for Bran. Her mother was heavy with child. "This should be Rickon", she whispered to herself. She didn't even remember how Rickon looked like. Her mother turned to look at her and smiled a perfect smile. She was so beautiful. "I thought to call him Robb if it's a boy and Arya if it's a girl. But since you seem to be very much alive, maybe Catelyn. What do you think?" her mother said in a voice that was not her own. Arya looked around her. No, this was not Winterfell, and this was not her mother, and she was not seven years old. The fight on the mountain's foot came back to her mind. She looked at the woman by her side." Sansa", she said sadly. It was just a dream.

"Well don't sound too excited" her sister told her with a small smile. "Here, eat this. Vymar says it'll make you stronger. You made us all very worried". Sansa gave her a greenish-brown broth that smelled very like pig shit. Arya twisted her face in disgust but her sister gave her the look their mother used to give her, so she took a deep breath and swallowed the disgusting liquid. It tasted like pig shit too. She coughed a little but felt better nonetheless. She decided she should stand up. It was harder than she thought it would be. "How long was I out?" she asked her sister, struggling to get on her feet. Sansa got up and gave her a hand, "six days. We didn't think you'll survive. You had so many injuries, and you had burns from riding the dragon too. Here, lean on me. Try to stretch your legs. Can you stand", Arya could stand, but she didn't know if she could walk. She had so many bandages all over her, and her right leg was throbbing with pain. "Just hold on to this chair while I call for a bath for you, and maybe something to eat, I'll be right back" and Sansa was gone.

She was left alone in the big room. She looked around her, _this is Sansa's room._ She could see that it was decorated as it was in Winterfell. The linen on the bed was smooth green silk. She had a little desk with small dolls on it. There was a huge mirror and an even bigger closet, probably full with a million dresses, fit for the Lady of the Eyrie. Yes, Sansa was an Arryn now. Yet Sansa had never been a proud Stark, she always dremt about getting married to some handsome knight. She wanted to marry Joffrey, she admired Cereci, she married Tyrion Lannister… she didn't even have a direwolf. Sansa was never part of the pack, she changed her skin and loyalty, she just stood there when they killed their father. And she was left all alone to deal with it. The room had a small terrace, and Arya headed over there, to breathe some fresh air and get the evil thoughts out of her mind. She waddled her way leaning in the walls, when something caught her eye. On a window sill, hidden in the corner, she saw a little wooden figurine of a direwolf, standing on a rock and howling. On the base the words "Winter is Coming" were curved, it was perfect. So there was a little Stark left in her sister. _This doesn't mean anything, you still can't trust her. Trust no one, and you'll live._


	12. Chapter 12: Sansa

Sansa

She watched as her little sister was being dressed. It took her a while to convince Arya to wear a dress. When all the logical reasons didn't seem to work on the stubborn little wildling she just said "my house, my rules." And that left her sister grumpy, but obedient. She was sure that if Arya was in full strength she would have just walked out the door and hang around with the mountain clans. She was always such a wild child.

Sansa sighed and rubbed her huge belly. Arya was not a child anymore. She was a woman grown and a pretty one too. Not as beautiful as Sansa, though. While Sansa was a perfect rose Arya was a wild flower, untamed and fierce. Her sister was lean and tall, though not as tall as her. Her silken (when clean) brown hair was almost to her waists. Her face, once long and unattractive, was now more feminine, her lips full and her eyes big and fierce. She had their father's eyes, and it made Sansa yearn to hug her. But her sister did not just _look_ different, her whole _being_ was different. Where once she was wild and rude, now she was cold and quiet, always alert, examining her environment, not trusting. Sansa felt there was a barrier between them that she could not breech.

"Hey! I let you put me in this silly dress, but you said nothing about doing my hair with those annoying pins as well, enough is enough!" her sister slapped the maid's hand off her hair viciously, sending angry stares at Sansa. Sansa sighed, giving up. "Alright, you may keep it down. Just put a pin on the side so the hair won't get in your food, I have just the one!" Sansa went to her desk and pulled out the pin that Harry gave her for her eight and ten name day. It was a wild daisy made of silk with a big yellow topaz in the middle, and it fitted Arya's green dress perfectly. She pushed her sister towards the mirror; she had notice Arya avoiding the mirror all day long, and stood behind her, thrilled to see her sister's amazed stare. _Yes Arya, you're a woman now, and a pretty one. Use it for your advantage_. Little finger had taught Sansa that lesson a long time ago, when she was just starting to understand how the game was played. He said that a woman's beauty can be used as a powerful weapon on weak man. It can make men stupid, and stupid men are easier to manipulate. Sansa had used her beauty to get many things, the most important was making Harry want her, and marry her. She enchanted all of his bannermen with her grace, she could've made them conquer Winterfell for her too, but then Rickon showed up and managed on his own. Her beauty helped gaining queen Deanerys the throne easily, without too much bloodshed, thus making her a strong alliance with the queen.

Prince Aegon though was a different story, he was not enchanted by her beauty and wits, and it had looked very peculiar to her. She made it a challenge to herself to catch him in her net as well, until he came to her doorstep with his dragon, carrying her little sister in his arms. She knew then that she herself could not get him, he wants his woman feisty and not dainty, and Sansa could never be as wild as her siste. Now Sansa had the tool to draw the prince to do her will. A Stark princess could be of great use.

The royal prince hasn't left Arya's bed side for the first three days, until Jon Connington dragged him cursing for discussing with Harry and his bannermen. _You should get him, sister. Use the Baratheon bastard to make him jealous and make him yours, you'll have all the power then, you can do as you wish, _we_ could do as we wish._ She knew her sister didn't want power, though; she wanted only to play at vengeance. Poor, clueless Arya.

"Why do we even need to have a special dinner, why can't I eat here like yesterday, without all the fuss?" Arya was acting like a seven year old brat all over again and Sansa was sick of it. Her sister stood as further away from the mirror as she possibly could, as she was afraid of her own reflection. Sansa took a thin silver necklace with a pendent in the shape of a leaf and put it on her sister's neck. A wildling princess for the royal prince, this should entice his imagination, she smiled to herself for her cunning and answered her sister, "You need to move about a little, and eat properly. _And_, I want you to meet my family. Don't worry; your brute friends will be there, the prince and his men". She smiled reassuringly at Arya, but all she got from her sister was a look full of loathing. She decided to change the subject, "the prince is quite handsome, isn't he. And he seems very fond of you", she said, brushing her long auburn hair, she needed to be beautiful tonight as well. Arya was not pleased "Joffrey was handsome too" she spat viciously. Why did her sister hate her so much? they should talk things out, she knew, but not now. "As you say", she said dryly, "are you ready?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was staring at them when they entered the dining hall. The prince's mouth dropped open and the Baratheon bastard (what _was_ his name?) just gaped at Arya, looking like an idiot. Harry was staring at her sister too. Now, when Sansa was heavy with his child, he bedded even more girls, he must be thinking if he could try and bed Arya too. Let him have his fun, he favors her above all others and he always does what she asks of him. Little finger had taught her how to make the best of this situation, don't get angry – take advantage of it. as long as he's not making any bastards she was fine with his doings.

She looked at Arya, and was surprised to see her sister blushing. _ Well, maybe there is some woman in you after all._ She introduced Arya to her husband and all of his bannermen. Lastly, she introduced her to her son. "Jon, this is your Aunt Arya. She is the one who rode on prince Aegon's dragon!" the boy's eyes widened with delight and a huge smile was stretched on his face "really? Did you really ride a dragon? I thought only those with royal blood could…" the boy kept rambling on and she saw that Arya was speechless. Her son looked exactly like Bran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner went smoothly, Sansa scanned the table. The men were talking about battles lost and won, mostly with Connington. Prince Aegon was distracted by her sister. Sansa sitted Arya next to Gendry (yes, that was his name. he is important, she should remember this), to make the pretty prince jealous, which have obviously worked. She saw that her sister was getting tired and suggested that they retire and leave the men to their business.

Sansa guided Arya back to her room. Her sister was limping badly and groaned in pain for every step that they climbed. When they finally reached her room Sansa led Arya to her bed, covered her, kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.

"You're no longer a Stark", her sister mumbled from beneath her covers. Sansa turned around to meet her sister's hard stare, "What do you mean?"she said in her most calm voice. It seems like Arya have been waiting all day to tell her that.

"You said you wanted me to meet your family. Your family is dead, what's left of it scattered. The Stark family is no more, how can I meet them? You are no longer a Stark, you have abandoned us, and you have forgotten who you are".

_You will never grow up_. "That's right, I am an Arryn now. And I have a family of my own, A husband, and a son and another child on the way. I have my own house hold and bannermen that are loyal to me and my own. I took my husband's name and made it my own. As a proper lady should. Mother was a Tully before she was a Stark, will you say she abandoned her family?" she came to sit next to her sister's bed. She knew Arya had a lot to say to her, she saw her struggling with her thought. Now she is going to blame Sansa for not rescuing their father, for loving Joffrey, for loving Kings Landing, for being a perfect lady and for not avenging their family. Sansa had all the answers to those allegations. After all, she blamed herself for those things all these years.

Her sister looked at her with her big cold eyes, _father's eyes_, and raised her eyebrows, as if realizing something important. Sansa waited patiently for the attack to come.

"How did you manage to survive?" her sister asked, finally, her icy eyes borrowing into Sansa's.

"Little finger. He pulled me out of there and brought me here to Aunt Lysa. He saved me from her madness and betrothed me to Harry. He taught me how to play the game… the game of thrones". Was it wise to tell this to her sister, will it not expose her cunning and secret plans for her sister? Arya was always sharp; she knows when she is fooled. Yet, Sansa felt comfortable to show that side of her to her sister, maybe gain some appreciation. Arya always thought Sansa was stupid, it was time to show her that she was wrong.

"Varys said you killed little finger", Arya whispered, sending a sideway glance to her sister. _ So varys trusts you, very well._ "I did. He betrayed father, and had him killed. He confessed it to me one night when he was drunk". She remembered the night she killed him. It was a year ago. Petyr had always tried to get in her bed. He used to kiss her, even when she was married, and whisper endearments in her ear. He told her he loved her and he wanted her, but she always turned him down. One night, after Deanerys and her dragon were spotted on their way to the Vale, he got really drunk and confessed to her that he told Joffrey not to spare her father's life, because it served the game, he needed a war. He though she agreed with him because she just smiled at him. He was the one that taught her that. Never show your thoughts, keep them safe to yourself. A month after that she called him to her bed, saying that she was bored with Harry and tired of his womanizing. Petyr was so happy he took her in his arms to his bedroom. She lay with him and when he reached his peak she pulled out a knife and stabbed him in his heart, without blinking an eye. No one was worried about the disappearance of Petyr Baelish.

Her sister gave her a small smile and took her hand. "Maybe there is a little Stark left in you after all."

Sansa knew that things are going to get much easier now. She gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13: Arya

Arya

The Eyrie didn't have many places to hide in, yet Arya managed to find a hidden room where she could practice her sword skills without being bothered by her sister and her evil accomplices. Sansa had made everything possible to make Arya feel comfortable in the Eyrie. Everything but letting her be her wild self. Arya had to go around in these sill dresses, making it even harder to move. Arya's leg and right arm were still aching, but she was almost healed and she even managed running and riding a horse (though when Sansa saw her trying to ride, she almost fainted). She _had_ to practice with her sword, or else she will lose the last bit of sanity that was left in her.

She started stretching her legs, waiting for Gendry to come. He promised her that he would practice with her today. Gendry was free to move around the Eyrie as he pleased, no one even noticed him. She used him to get her some ingredients for her special medicines and potions, the kind that the maester didn't know how to make, anoher one of her many skills. She needed to go back in shape, and soon. Connington was pushing Aegon to leave as soon as possible, and she was afraid to be left behind, with her sister, the lady of perfection. _ He is going to dismiss me anyway, why not now?_ She thought bitterly. Aegon hadn't brought up that subject since they got to the Eyrie, yet she hadn't forgotten. She was still pissed at him. Every time he looked at her with his beautiful violet eyes she just gave him a cold stare, every time het ried to talk to her she found something better to do. Sansa wasn't helping, she kept telling Arya how good and kind he was: helping the orphans of the Eyrie, saving an injured deer, playing tag with her son, helping a maid carrying buckets of water. She told Arya how he seldom left her bedside when she was unconscious, and how he tended her wounds himself._ And he's a good kisser too._ Se coughed herself smiling and smacked herself on the head. _He doesn't care, he wants you gone, so you will not tempt him and he can be the perfect prince once again._ And why did she care, anyway, she could be free at last. She pulled out her sword from its scabbard and slashed it left and right, she liked the _Swoosh_ it made when it cut through the air. She stabbed her airy foe right through the heart.

"Who's the poor bastard?" Gendry appeared, leaning in the doorway, a small smirk on his face. He had a scar on his forehead that reached to his scalp; he got that from trying to save her. A wisp of white hair was starting to grow there, laying in a perfect contrast to his jet black hair. She hasn't seen him smiling since the day of the battle in the woods, she assumed he took Haldon's death very hard, the half-maester was like a father to him, and now there was no one to teach him how to be a lord. She knew that Gendry thought that he wasn't yet ready to be a lord, that he wasn't good enough. Arya knew that he will the best lord that the storm lands had ever seen. _ Come with me, we could be the worst lord and lady that the seven kingdoms have ever seen_, he said to her that night. She wished she could.

She smiled back at him, " Sansa", Arya sheathed her sword, "let's see now if she tries to make me wear another dress!"

Gendry laughed, he had such a joyful laugh, it didn't suit his serious and solemn face, "I rather like you in a dress, m'lady. Especially that green one", he looked fondly at her, "it reminds me of our time in Acorn Hall". It took Arya a moment to remember that experience, but when the memory came to her mind: the dinner, that _awful_ dress, the fight in the forge, Tom's song and kind lady Smallwood, she felt genuinely happy for the first time in many days.

She chuckled, "even when I was eleven I could still beat your blacksmith ass", she waved her fists teasingly at him. He took a tiny step back and grinned back at her, "I bet you coldn't beat me now, I bet you're just a dainty little lady. I am stronger and larger", he stretched up to his full height and made a great show of his muscles, grinning stupidly at her.

"well, you still _stink_." Arya shoved him back against the wall and made to run, but Gendry caught her arm. She stuck a foot between his legs and tripped him, but he yanked her down with him, and they rolled across the floor of the small, dusty room. He was very strong, but she was quicker. Every time he tried to hold her still she wriggled free and punched him. Gendry only laughed at the blows, which made her mad. He finally caught both her wrists in one hand and started to tickle her with the other. Arya tried to slam her knee between his legs, but it seemed that he had learned his lesson. He got up quickly and was ready for a second round. Arya's leg was starting to hurt, but she was ready for the challenge. They spent another few minutes wrestling and laughing until he bent down and magically managed to pull at her feet and she fell down with a great thump. He pointed his axe to her throat, _when did he get the axe back?_

"Yield, Dainty little lady!" he smiled down victoriously at her. She raised her hands in surrender, "you've gotten better, bull", she said to him. He smiled and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and pulled him down to her, swiftly taking his axe, she straddled him and pinned the weapon to his throat.

"Never trust a lady!" she shouted at him and they both burst out laughing. She got off him and lay by his side, still smiling. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly. He turned on his side and just looked at her; she could feel his breath on her ear. She rolled to face him and found his face inches from hers. She closed her eyes, savoring this rare moment of peace in her life. When she was with Gendry, she could put the world behind her. She was in an alternate universe where a highborn lady could wrestle on the dirty floor with a bastard blacksmith, where she could be as wild as she wanted and no one judged her, where she was free to be herself. _What's so different about Gendry? What makes him safe?_ She asked herself. _ You trust him_, a small voice answered to her.

Gendry kissed her. A small, chaste kiss, just the meeting of their lips. She opened her eyes, her heart beating fast, and saw his blue ones, borrowing into her soul, a soul that she thought that she left in Bravos.

"Choose me", he whispered in her ear.

The door slammed open and Duck was standing there, breathless. "My lady!" he called anxiously, he then spotted Gendry lying next to her and frowned at him. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed. Why does something terrible have to happen every time Gendry kisses her? "My lady, it's your sister, she called for you, she's having the baby!" she go up slowly on her feet. Stupid Sansa, always have to ruin everything. She looked down at Gendry, who looked miserable, and gave him an apologetic look. "alright, I'll come", they left Gendry sitting there in the small room, staring after them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her sister got into labor an hour ago, the midwife old her, "we were searching all over for you, m'lady". The woman had a giant mole on her cheek and Arya couldn't take her eyes off that thing, it looked a little bit like Connington. "Well, I'm here now. How is she doing?" Arya came close to her sister's head, Sansa was busy screaming, her eyes shut. Arya gave Sansa her hand and her sister squeezed it tightly, nearly breaking Arya's long fingers. "Seven hells!" Arya cursed, pulling her wounded hand back to her lap. Sansa opened her beautiful blue eyes and scanned her sister, breathing loudly.

"Arya!" she yelled, and puffed a few more times " . The. Seven. Hells. Are. You. Wearing?" Her sister screamed. _Classic Sansa, her body is being ripped open and all she can think about is me not being dressed properly_. Arya smiled and did a little curtsey showing off her dirty tunic and breeches, "Why, my sweet sister, what else can distract you from your pain but my unladylike clothes". Sansa grabbed back Arya's hand and gave it another deadly squeeze. They both screamed loudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sansa was in labor for ten more hours, and in the end she bore twins, a girl and a boy. Harry came and went, happy as a clam, and Arya was charged by the mole who was a midwife to take care of the babies while their lady mother rested. "Just try to put them to sleep", the mole ordered her, and rushed to take care of Sansa.

Arya stared at the two bundles that were screaming in their little crib. She supposed she should pick one of the things up and cradle it in her arms or something. She took the one she thought was a boy and held it in the air. Why couldn't Sansa just have puppies, it's so much easier, and cuter. You don't have to clean them or feed them, and they learn to walk on their own in a week or so. Babies were so… smelly, and needy. She wrinkled her nose and cradled the drooling being closer in her arms. It had blonde hair, like his father. It was crying, should she sing to it? She couldn't sing if her life depends on it. So she tried to hum a Bravosi song about pirate, the kid didn't have to know what it's about anyway. It seems that the baby liked it because he opened his eyes. They were grey like a storm cloud, like winter, _like father_. She smiled at the little thing.

"You're a natural" Aegon said, obviously he was standing there watching her for a long time, the baby's yelps hiding his presence from her sharp ears. He smiled his famous big smile at her and gave her a dreamy look. She rolled her eyes and put the little monster down, now the other one started crying. She hated babies.

"Am not. I was humming him a song about drunken naked pirates". Aegon laughed loudly, his laughter was so natural it lightened up the room, and she couldn't help but smiling back at him. The girl baby's yells ruined the joy. "Arghhh! Make that thing shut up already!" she put her hands to her ears. Aegon went to the crib and held the baby. He made some silly noises and funny faces and the baby finally stopped crying. "Oh, thank the gods. A few more seconds and I would have thrown myself out that window!" she sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. Aegon kept his everlasting smile, "look, she has little auburn air, like your sister", she held the baby out to her so she could see. _ And blue eyes, like mother._

She took the baby and put her back in the crib. She leaned softly on the crib and looked down on her new nephews. She felt Aegon behind her; he put his hands around her waist and his head on her shoulder, and pulled her back close to him. He gave her a little kiss on the back of her neck; it sent shivers down her spine. "You'll be a great mother" he said softly.

She let herself lean back in his arms, just for a few moments, then pushed him back from her. She turned around to face him, seeing so much affection in his eyes. She would not return his stare, she lowered her eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly, _he means to leave you too, you can't trust him._

"Your sister called for me" he answered her; she could hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice. _ Better you than me, Dragon Prince._ The little beasts started crying again and lady Mole stepped out of her sister's room. "My prince, my lady. Lady Sansa asked you to come in; I'll take care of the little ones". Arya was relieved to get away from the wailing. Her relife was short as the ugly midwife came along with them and brought the screaming things with her.

Her sister looked like she was ran over by a big horse, her hair was stuck to her face and she looked very tired. "My prince, Arya. My newborn children have no names yet. It would be an honour if you two would name them". She smiled at them her most beautiful smile. Aegon smiled back, filled with joy.

"Well Arya, you'll name the girl and I'll name the boy, what do you say?" when Arya nodded, his smile got bigger, if that was even possible.

Arya looked at her niece, "She will be Catelyn", and she kept her gaze on the baby, trying to hold back the tears.

"Then I suppose that this little man have to be Eddard" Aegon said joyfully. Arya looked up at him, and felt like crying and laughing at the same time. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to be his forever. She knew it was forbidden, but she thought she might love him, just for a moment.

Sansa smiled at them, very pleased with herself. "Cat and Ned, then".


	14. Chapter 14: Aegon

Hey guys, I set the rating to M because of a little graphic scene in this chapter, though i try not to make it too _porno_graphic as i saw in some other fics... I hope you like it:)

there's going to be more gendry from the next episode and on.

thanks again for all the reviews, it really keeps me going.

* * *

Aegon

"It's about bloody time we leave this place, if I hear another word about magnificent Harry's valor in battle I swear I'll put myself in one of their famous sky cells and jump", Jon said to him, scratching his gloved hand feverishly. Aegon chuckled, Harry Arryn did like to talk about himself, a lot.

"Tell the men that we're leaving tomorrow at dawn, and send Arya here, I want to talk to her about this".

Jon scratched his head, muffling his graying red hair. "You should leave the girl here, with her sister. She needs to heal."

Aegon knew that Jon meant more than physical healing. He thought Jon was right, as usual. He wished he could just let her go. "My aunt asked for her to return as well. And she _is_ the queen". He gave Jon his most commanding stare, not wanting to argue over this, not wanting his resolve to wither. Jon knew that look; he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "As you say" he said, and left the room.

Aegon sat back in his chair and sighed. He unfolded the letter his aunt sent him and read it again,

_Dear nephew,_

_I was sorry to hear about your losses in the Vale, and I hope that you have fully recovered from your own injuries._

_I am glad to inform you that ser Robbet Swan and his men were able to take hold of Storm's End without much bloodshed and they are negotiating with the leaders of the rebellion. I hope that you will reach there soon with your proposition for them, for I fear that the peace will not hold for long. _

_On your way to Storm's End you must visit us here at Kings Landing; we have the honor of hosting some of our Dornish friends who have come to discuss the matter of your engagement to Princess Arianne. The princess herself is also present and she is anxious to meet you._

_Please make sure that Lady Stark is coming with you, she will be needed._

_Give my regard to Lady Sansa,_

_Dany_

His aunt was angry with him for going to the Eyrie instead of hasting to solve the crisis in Storm's End. He didn't know how he was going to solve this now. Haldon is dead and Gendry is not prepared to be a lord yet, he needs more training, more confidence. Aegon had no maester to spare for this task.

She wanted to seal his marriage as well, so there will be a Targaryen heir. Dany has searched everywhere for the third piece of their puzzle, a man or a woman that will act as the third dragon, but to no avail. Everyone who even got close to the dragons got burned. It was up to him to hold the dynasty. And they made him a match in Dorne, he was to marry his cousin. It was absurd. And from what he heard of Arianne, she wasn't happy about the match either, she was a free spirit and she wanted to stay in Dorne, where a woman was worth more. Maybe he could talk to her and end this farce. Maybe it would be better for the realm if he paired up with a woman from the north.

He smiled to himself. Arya was treating him different, she smiled at him often and he even caught her blushing once. She started acting a bit like a woman, with her sister's enthusiastic encouragement. Aegon was afraid that all this progress will disappear once she gets back to hacking heads. Dany wrote that Arya was needed back at King's Landing; did it mean that she has to get rid of some unrequired men? Aegon decided that he will never let her kill anyone ever again. _I will make you heal, my little assassin. _

He searched for the gift that he brought her from the twins. He hoped that it will bring her peace and not send her in a fit of fury. You can never know when it's up to Arya, which was what he loved about her.

She entered the room, not even knocking. She was wearing a strange dress. The bodice was made of brown leather, tight to her body and with a low cleavage that made her breasts look bigger than they were. It had short linen sleeves. The skirts were forest green with brown underlining and it reached only an inch beneath her knee. She wore high leather boots, on her waists she wore a sword belt, and her long brown hair was in its usual braid. She was like an ancient warrior that came out from a song. She was looking at him impatiently.

Aegon realized he was staring. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "New dress?"

Arya wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Sansa's idea of a compromise", she clasped her hands together and battered her eyelashes "oh Arya! In this dress you can fight AND be a woman, isn't it wonderful?" she mimicked her sister's voice and gestures perfectly. Aegon had to laugh, Sansa was getting on his nerves too; she was too sweet and too courteous, and her attempts of setting Arya and him together were very plain, though she must think that she was very cunning. Varys warned him about her when he first met her, "she is Peter Baelish's best student, and that means that you should never trust her" the master of whisperers told him. He saw very well how she is the one who controls the Vale, not her tedious husband. She tried to manipulate her little sister too, but she came to find that it wasn't that easy.

"Well, I hate it! How can I run in a dress, or ride a horse properly?" Arya said angrily as she sat down in the chair in front of him. On her neck was a new necklace, a black leather string with a little direwolf made of copper. Did Sansa give it to her?

"We're leaving here tomorrow morning, we have to make a stop at King's Landing" he gave her the letter "it seems like the queen have some business for us". She read the letter quickly and put it aside. "Great" she said bitterly, "I guess I should go and sharpen my sword, it's been a while since I was _needed_". She got up and turned to leave.

"Arya, sit." He commanded, and she obeyed. She didn't look at him and she seemed very restless. He took a deep breath, and reached for her hand, it was now or never. "I don't want you to be the King's Justice anymore", she gave him a cold stare and her nostrils flared, she squinted viciously at him and tried to pull her hand from his, he didn't let her. "I want to be with you, I don't want to marry Arianne… I want you. If you'll agree, I'll talk to Dany and I'll talk to Arianne, I know she doesn't want this. I… Just…. You're different. You complete me." She just stared at him, her eyes void of all emotion._ Come on Arya, give me something_. But she just sat there, silent and motionless, her mouth set in a tight angry line.

"Look, you don't have to decide now, it's a long way to King's Landing", he said letting go of her hand. Aegon sighed; it can never be easy with Arya. "I have something for you", he reached behind him and grabbed her present. He placed it on the table in front of her. Her eyes widened at the look of it.

"I took it from the Twins. I thought it should be yours, or your family's. I wish I could give you your brother back, but at least you'll have something to remember him by".

Arya reached her hand to the iron and bronze circlet that was her brother's crown. Her fingers touched it gingerly, as if it was going to bite her. She bit her lower lip and grabbed it. She looked at it closely and smelled it. She held it high and inspected every inch of it, every scratch, and every bent. Finally she hugged it close to her heart and lowered her head to it.

When she lifted her head to look back at him her eyes were filled with emotion.

"Thank you", she whispered to him. She got up and left the room in a hurry.

"I guess that was a no", he said to the empty room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up when he felt someone sitting on his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Arya was sitting crossed legged on the left corner of his bed, still in that warrior dress, her hair was loose on her shoulders. She was looking at him.

"Arya, is something wrong? Did something happen to your sister?"

She shook her head and stood up, "no, nothing. It was just a stupid idea. Good night, Dragon prince. I'll see you in the morning". She turned to leave.

He got up quickly, glad that tonight he wore something to bed, and blocked her way. "What is it? The last time you sneaked into my room at night you tried to kill me, little assassin." He smiled warmly at her and lifted her chin with his finger, so he could look into her icy grey eyes. She seemed lost and confused, not sure of herself. He could smell wine on her breath. It was not like her to get drunk. Her eyes were all red and swollen, did she cry?

He stroked her hair slowly, his gaze not leaving hers. She reached her hand and stroked his cheek; "I just wanted to give you something…" she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard.

It was so different from the first time, their kiss was passionate and fierce, she pulled him closer and devoured him with her mouth, he broke the kiss just to set little kisses on her neck and collar bone, she breathed heavily and let out a little moan, and he thought he can never be happier. He grabbed her lower lip with his teeth and pulled it to him, renewing their kiss. If possible it was even more passionate. He pushed her against the wall so she cannot run away again, like she did last time. She wrapped one foot around his waists as he kissed her neck and the top of her breasts. "This dress _is_ silly, you should get it off" he whispered in her ear, and then nibbled on her earlobe. She put her foot back on the ground and pushed him from her to the bed. He sat down, watching her undress, Fascinated. She never took her icy stare from him. The bodice was off in a second, revealing round perfect breasts the size of small apples. He sat still and adored her, memorizing the picture in his mind. He didn't know why she wanted to do this now, but he hoped that this is the answer for his request. She wanted to be his wife, she wanted to be his. He guessed that the crown was a good present after all.

He looked up at her and smiled widely. He grabbed her buttocks and pulled her down to him. He kissed every inch of her, giving a little more attention to her breasts and her nipples, enjoying the little sounds that she made. When he reached her face he looked at her, her eyes were closed. He stroked her smooth cheek and she opened her big stormy eyes. He wanted this to last forever, the night was still young, and she was so beautiful.

But Arya was never a patient woman; she reached down and pulled off his breeches. He smiled at her and kissed her hard. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped one leg around his waists.

He managed to stop himself, somehow, and ask her "are you sure you want to do this? now?" he sure as hell didn't want to stop _now_, but he had to give her a chance to pull back if she wasn't ready.

She pulled him down for a kiss. They made love three times that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He lay beside her, exhausted. He closed his eyes, happy and content. He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to do this from the first time he saw her, almost six moons ago. When they reach King's landing he'll tell Dany he's going to marry Arya, and she will be his wild princess, they'll roam through the seven kingdoms and across the narrow sea, bringing peace and prosperity for the realm. He smiled and turned to hug her.

She was gone.

He sat up and looked around him. She was fully dressed and pulling up her boots.

"Arya, where are you going?" he asked her anxiously, not understanding. Doesn't she want to stay the night with him; is she afraid of being caught?

She looked at him with a blank stare, and then came a bit closer to him, still saving her distance. "I gave you a gift of great value, a gift that a woman can give only once. You'll have something to remember me by". She was ending this, he was so confused.

"Why?"

She knew what he meant, she turned her cold stare to the window, "I don't want to be your wife, I can't. I'm not a lady, and I'm certainly not a bloody princess. I don't care about the wellbeing of the people of Westeros: Lannisters, Freys, Boltons, Tyrells, Paynes… I want them all dead. I am not finished with my revenge, I don't know if I ever would. You can't save me Dragon Prince, I'm a lost cause – I am a royal assassin, and I like it". A small smile appeared on her face.

He could almost feel his heart breaking in his chest. Why is she doing this to him? Giving him everything then snatching it all away from him. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare at her, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"So this meant nothing to you, _I_ mean nothing to you?"

She looked back at him, frowning, hesitating. She bit her lower lip, the lip he kissed just a few moments ago. She opened her mouth once, and then closed it. She turned away and walked to the door.

"Arya, don't do this" he said in a low voice.

She turned her head to look behind her shoulder as she said seriously "It is for the good of the realm. See you at dawn", and she was gone.

Aegon lay back slowly and burried his face in his pillow.

It smelled like her.


	15. Chapter 15: Arya

Just to clarify so you don't get confused,

this chapter begins after Aegon gives Arya Robb's crown (in the middle of the last chapter)

Have fun:)

* * *

Arya

She left Aegon's room with Robb's crown in her hand. Her eyes were swimming in tears. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, they will ask her questions and she would have to kill them all. She wanted to kill something to bury all these stirred emotions. She sneaked along the never ending walls of the Eyrie, through all the hidden pathways that she discovered in her short time here. She entered her room and closed the door swiftly yet silently behind her, then leaned her forehead on the heavy wooden door, releasing a long sad sigh.

She was not alone. She could smell Connington's musky scent from miles. He used it to try and cover up the smell of the ointment he used for treating his grey scale illness. But one of Arya's skills was concocting medicines, and she would recognize that smell everywhere, no matter how hard he try to hide it. Maybe she can kill _him._

"Get out", she spat angrily, not even turning to look at him.

"We need to talk", he said in an annoyed tone, making it obvious that he didn't _want_ to talk to her. That means it was concerning state affairs. She inhaled slowly through her nose and let out a long sigh. She turned to her little desk and gently placed the precious crown on it, not wanting to part from the only thing left of her brother. _I will avenge your death, Robb, _She swore. Connington cleared his throat to let her know he was still there. She turned to face him.

"Well?"

"Did the prince asked you to marry him?" he asked quietly. She had almost forgotten about that part of their conversation. Aegon wanted her to stop being the King's Justice and start being, well, his. He said that he didn't want to be with the Dornish princess, that he wanted her.

"Not exactly, but he implied it"

"Right", Connington said, scratching his gloved hand and flaring his nostrils. He looked as if he were searching for the right words to say to her. "Well, Lady Stark, I'm here to help you decide." She laughed in contempt, and made a little bow, "Thank you lord Connington, but no. if I need any advice on my love life I have my dear sister to advise me, she is an expert on that matter". He looked even more annoyed, and gave her a look full of loathing.

"Silly girl" he spat "your decision has effect on all the seven kingdoms; it is my duty to make sure you won't make a rash one and destroy the lives of thousands. Now sit down and listen to me!" he sounded desperate, and it made her curious, so she sat down on her bed and looked silently at him, gesturing for him to continue.

"Look, the prince loves you, and I guess that you love him back, if a creature like you can still love something. He is a better man when he is around you. And, a pact between the North and house Targaryen will be strategically wise, but… but you… you are no princess. You are not fit to rule a kingdom. You will be the ruin of him and he will be the ruin of you. Yes, you play along perfect now, but if you become a princess, you cannot kill any more people. You will not get to continue with your revenge. You will have to smile and hug Freys, not slice them up in half. You will dance at Bolton's weddings; your hand will be kissed by people who had cursed your father's name, and you will smile to them and be polite. if you won't, if you will want to be your wonderful wild self, protecting the prince in battle, practicing sword with the local blacksmith, running barefoot with your wolf in the godswood… you will ruin Aegon's reputation and name, you will cause disputes and allegations, and you will make his life miserable." He walked to the desk and picked up Robb's crown. He placed it in her lap. He bent down so he can look up to her; his eyes were sad and old.

"I see that he gave you his gift. You know, when we were at the Twins they said that the night of the Red wedding your mom had gone crazy, seeing her last son being murdered by his own bannerman. One Frey bastard told me that she started pulling out her hair and scratching at her eyes as she saw her son's eyes shut forever and that she killed some halfwit cousin of his. He told me, that after ruining her pretty face, they didn't even want to rape her anymore, so they just stripped her and tossed her into the river, so the fish could have her if they want". He got up and walked to the window. Arya looked at her lap to find that she was clasping the crown so hard, it started to bend. She let it go and dug her nails in her hands instead. She was angry at Aegon all over again for not letting her go with him to the Twins.

"It will never end, your vengeance. It will never give you peace, either. If you say that you can let it all go and be happy and content with the prince and life at court, I will do all that is in my power to see you two together, because I know that he'll be the happiest man alive". He took a long pause, and gave her a meaningful look, to make sure she knew he was serious. "If not, my lady, you should end this now. Get your wolf and go free, lurk in the shadows to all the bad men out there, take your love stricken blacksmith with you, avenge your lost family. Let the Seven kingdoms have the best rulers it ever had and enjoy a long quiet peace".

He opened the door, "Whatever your choice is, remember that a king always has to act for the good of the realm." And he left.

Arya lay on her bed, watching the ceiling intensely. Her brother's crown was burning at her side, her mother's corpse vivid before her eyes, the sound of the horde cursing her father and calling for his death rang in her ears, and she could taste blood in her mouth and sense her Dire wolf calling for her to get back to her. her heart pumped icy water through her veins.

She was not done yet, not by a long shot. _I'm sorry Dragon prince_. She found a flagon of wine and drank it all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She snuck into Aegon's room by the open window; it reminded her of their first encounter. She looked at his sleeping form; she would not confuse him with anyone else now. He was so handsome, and he was smiling even in his sleep, his short silvery blond hair shined in the moonlight, his lean body relaxed and inviting. Arya realized that she had grown to love him. She didn't know how she could leave him, how she could cause him any pain. If she could just give him something… she wanted to kiss him goodbye, to ask him to understand. She decided that she will still be the King's Justice, at least for a bit longer, so she could still protect him, so she could see him marry another and let him out of her heart for good. She sighed, and he opened his eyes. He asked her what was wrong, and she hurried to leave, before she changed her mind. When he grabbed her and looked into her eyes, with so much love and tenderness she decided to give herself to him.

When they lay together it had felt like nothing before. She didn't want it to ever end. After their first time he whispered in her ear that he loved her, and he touched her face so gently she thought she might cry again, knowing what would follow this encounter. Instead of just walking away then, she pulled him to her again and then again.

When he pulled from her the third time he was exhausted. He lay on his back panting and closed his eyes. She knew that if she will stay the night she would stay forever. With great regret she managed to pull her unwilling body from the bed, quickly dressing.

When she left him he had the most heartbreaking face, she just wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him that it was all a joke, she was just teasing him… Nymeria was howling somewhere down the mountain, and it gave her back her resolve.

"It's for the good of the realm", she told him and closed the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She didn't want to go back to her room; he might try to find her there.

She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts, she might go back to him, or just kill some innocent by stander.

She could go to Sansa, hear her sister babble on how to be a lady and the arts of matching colors. Yes, Sansa was a great distraction, if she was awake. Arya started marching towards her sister's room. It's a pity Aegon didn't fall for Sansa, she would have been a great queen to him, and they would have beautiful babies. But on her way to Sansa Arya's feet took a sudden turn and she found herself standing in front of Gendry's room. She touched the little wolf on her neck, the little ornament he made for her, and immediately felt better. She can't trust Sansa, her sister was always pushing her to flirt with Aegon, she would probably convince her to go back to him and beg for his forgiveness. But Gendry was different, Gendry saw her pain, he knew her when everything was taken from her and he knew her soul, she can always trust Gendry, he was her only true friend.

She pushed the door gently and walked into his dark room. His sleeping face was lit by the moonlight. He was so unlike Aegon. His messy black hair cast a shadow on his closed eyes, and his mouth was set in an angry line. His body was big and muscled, and he looked like he was going to attack if someone was to get near him. Arya decided to take that chance and climb into his bed. She snuggled close to him and he opened his eyes slowly. His eyes met hers, and he probably saw something there, because he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close to his warm body. She buried her face in his chest and started crying.

She hadn't cried like that since she was 7 years old, and her puppy just died. But then she had Jon to comfort her. Her favorite brother lost to her too, thousand miles away. She cried for him, and Robb, and her mother and father. She cried for Bran and Septa Mordane and Maester Luwin, she cried for Greywind and Lady and Yoren. Lommy, and Jory and Mikken. She cried for Aegon and the future they could share, she cried for the happy Arya Stark of winterfell and her innocence, lost forever. She kept on crying for all these painful years until she had no more tears to shed and she was just staring blankly, gasping for air.

All the while Gendry was holding her tight, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head. He never said a word, never asked her what was wrong. And that was exactly what she needed. She fell asleep safe in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gendry woke her up just before dawn.

"Arya, you should go and pack your things, we're leaving in a bit".

Her eyelashes were stuck together and she rubbed at them painfully. Her head was throbbing. She got up quickly, gave Gendry a little peck on his cheek and hurried along.

When she got back to her room she quickly wrapped all her stuff in a bundle and changed her clothes. She would never wear that dress again, so she left it there. She washed her face and hair quickly. She tied her hair in a loose pony tail and ran down to join the other men.

Harry was giving a long goodbye to Aegon and Connington, mainly talking about himself and his good hospitality. Arya tried to hide behind Gendry to avoid Aegon's pleading look, Gendry looked at her weirdly but didn't say a word. Sansa came to her and gave her a long hug.

"It was great seeing you Arya, be sure you visit here often. I want you to get to know your nephews." Arya nodded at her and gave her a nice little smile. Sansa lingered a bit, and then pulled Arya away from Gendry.

"I think you made a terrible choice, and you will come to regret it. You will not find a better man than him, believe me, I know". Arya's mouth dropped open, how could she possibly know? Sansa seemed pleased with Arya's reaction and gave her a wicked smile. "How do I know? Well, Petyr always talked about King's Landing full with Varys' little birds. Well, in the Vale I have my little butterflies. And with a beat of their wings they can also cause chaos." Arya frowned at her sister, and opened her mouth to tell her that she's just as bad as the others but Sansa's just laughed and pulled her closer.

"My butterflies fly all the way to King's Landing, yes. And they tell me that a very pleasant surprise awaits you there! You'll be so happy!" Sansa clasped her hands together and showed Arya her most graceful smile. Arya was getting annoyed.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Ooh, but for this secret you would have to pay"

"What do you want?"

Sansa's smile widened, "Oh, you know how I love songs about princes and ladies and happy endings. I want Lady Stark and the prince to have a perfect love story; I want you to give our prince another chance! You'll be perfect together, I just know it".

Arya knew that this would never happen, but what did she care if she lied to her sister to get what she wants. She looked at Aegon again, his face sad and strained, his shoulders slumped. "Fine", she said angrily. "What do I have waiting for me in king's landing?"

"Remember Arya, I have my butterflies everywhere, if you break your promise, there will be consequences… people can get hurt". Was Sansa threatening her? Her sister sure have changed.

"What IS it?" she asked, furious.

Her sister giggled merrily, "it's not what, silly, it's who".

Arya was losing her patience. "_Who_, then?"

"Why, it's your favorite bastard brother. It's Jon!"


	16. Chapter 16: Gendry

Gendry

The prince rode off on his dragon to King's landing the minute they got to the Bloody Gate. Lord Connington said that he had urgent matters to discuss with the queen.

Their little gang was a sorrowful lot. 20 men left the Twins, now they were five and one angry little Stark girl. They lost one more man when they climbed their way to the Eyrie. They were all good men, Gendry had shared his bread with them, trained beside them and laughed at their crude jokes by the fire at nights, and now they were all gone. They rode slowly and silently to Kings Landing, their faces long and grave.

Gendry missed Haldon most of all, the kind half maester was like the father he never had. He was patient and wise, and he always knew how to make him feel better. Every time that Gendry was about to give up on his studies claiming he was too stupid to be a lord of anything, Haldon gave him reassuring smile and said the right thing to make Gendry believe in himself. Gendry thought that if Haldon will be at his side, maybe he could be the lord of Storm's End, maybe he was worthy of something.

But Haldon was dead, and Gendry was still just a stupid bastard boy. He could barely rule his horse, let alone a whole castle. Every day they drew closer to his new home, and every night he dreamt about failing. The prince must have flied off to tell the queen that he doesn't have the solution to the revolt as he thought, because the Baratheon bastard was just too damn stupid.

Soon it got dark and lord Connington called for a stop. The man started unpacking and setting up camp. As Gendry started to unsaddle his horse someone pulled his am.

"Gendry, come hunting with us!" Arya was saying to him, tugging at his sleeve. It was like she had grown even more beautiful the last few days. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed to him that she became more feminine, rounder. Her eyes were shining with something new. Ever since Nymeria had rejoined her at the foot of the mountain it seems like all the sadness and bitterness just shed from her, as if she got a bit of her soul back. She told him of how she looked forward to reunite with her favorite brother, and he was simply happy or her. He loved to see her smiling when she said her brother's name; he hoped she would smile like that when saying _his_ name.

Nymeria nuzzled his leg fondly, calling him to come with them. He grew quite fond of the giant direwolf, she reminded him of Arya when she was younger; free and wild and willful. He shook himself from Arya's grip and bent to pet and hug Nymeria's head.

"I think I'll pass, I'm quite fatigue. Maybe next time. You two have fun!" He ruffled Nymeria's fur. The direwolf jumped at him and licked his cheek. He giggled like a little girl. Arya was eying him strangely, as if she didn't believe he would really refuse her. He gave her a little smile and turned from her. _ I'm done chasing you, m'lady, if you want me come and get me. I've waited five years for you; I can wait a little longer_. He said to himself as he walked away from the woman he loved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He smelled her the minute she sneaked into his tent. She smelled of summer snows and crashed leaves and wet earth. She crawled in beneath his furs to lie beside him. Her body was soft and cold against his. He turned to face her.

"can't sleep?" he whispered to her in the darkness, she was so close, he wanted to pull her close to him and to hold her as tight as he can, so she could never go away again. She snuggled closer to him, putting her head on his chest, her warm breath brushing his skin. He stroked her hair slowly.

"Gendry?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hmmm?" he answered through her hair,

"Do you think that Jon will be happy to see me, after all this time and… and what I'd become?" She laid her arm across his chest, giving him a weak half hug.

"It depends, is he a stupid bastard boy like me?" he could feel her smiling against his chest; it made him smile in return.

"No. he's the best brother a girl can ever have!" she sounded so proud of her brother, he wished that someday she will talk about him with the same awe.

"Then I guess that he would be thrilled to see you. I bet that he would recognize you from the moment he sees you and sweep you in his arms, hugging you so tight as if he would never let you go." _ As I should have done_.

It made her happy; she moved herself even closer to him and gave his body a squeeze. He hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her breasts touching his skin, and it suddenly made him very aware of the fact that she was only wearing her small clothes, and he was wearing even less.. Something has changed in her, but he couldn't tell exactly what. He stopped stroking her and stared at the top of his tent, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him, he could feel her eyes burrowing into him in the darkness.

"Why should I be mad at you?"

She rolled away from his chest, lying on her back. "I don't know, you act different, you didn't want to come and hunt with us today…"

So there it was, she expected him to be her puppy and do as she pleased when she was giving him nothing back. Well, he's done with that. He wanted her to appreciate him and their friendship. He wanted her to put him in first place, and not as a meaningless toy she could throw around. He sighed as he said "Arya, I was just tired". She puffed air loudly to show her annoyance with him. Seriously, how dare he be tired? Well, maybe because some little ladies were sneaking into his bed at night and keeping him awake. He turned from her, pulling the furs with him so she won't have any.

"What are you doing, stupid?" she yelled "Give it back! It's freezing." She tried to pull it back to her side, but he was stronger than her and her wriggling and kicking didn't have effect on him.

"Quiet, people are trying to sleep", he said playfully and rolled further, wrapping himself in the covers.

"Gendry!" she hissed as she tried to pull the cover from under him, "Give. It. Back!" he smiled to himself and let his resistance go. She fell backwards and he rolled on top of her, his big arms trapping her down. "I win" he said grinning, and then let her go.

She crawled back next to him murmuring "Stupid bullheaded boy" as she got under the covers, her back pressed to his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and smiled to her hair, swearing to himself for the hundredth time that he would always protect her. He almost fell asleep when she called his name.

"Gendry?"

"hmmm?" he murmured half asleep.

"Don't ever change."

He smiled to himself, and hugged her closer. She was safe in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17:Jon

Jon

Jon sat by the window at his father's old room. _No, not father,_ he reminded himself, _uncle. Uncle Ned_. Or so they told him. He was still a bastard, but now he was a royal bastard. Half Stark half Targeryen. Ice and fire.

Howland Reed swore it true; Lyanna Stark gave birth to Jon at the Tower of Joy and then swore Ned to raise him as his own. The people he thought that were his brothers and sisters were now his cousins, he had a new brother and the queen was his aunt, and she insisted that he would rule beside them as the third dragon. Jon's head hurt.

"This city stinks", he said, rubbing his temple.

"Yes, it does. You get used to it", said Barristan Selmy, the hand of the queen. He looked tired and old. He reminded Jon of the old bear Mormont, Mormont would have yell at him to get himself back to the wall, where he is truly needed.

"We should not linger here any longer. The white walkers are nearing the wall as we speak. We should send the dragons and reinforcement at once. We cannot let them get even near the wall." Since the War of Winter ended, with the retreat of the white walkers back to the far north, there were several attacks on the wall. The wall was reinforced with thousands of trained soldiers, but Jon knew it wouldn't be enough once the White walkers reassemble their army. _We might have won the battle, but the war is far from an end_. Melisandra and her red priests told him he must unite with the queen and her cousin in order to defeat the Other once and for all, and that was the only reason that Jon Snow, the 998th commander of the Night's Watch, was here at this city that smelled like an auroch's ass. Or so Jon has told himself.

"The queen throws a great feast in the honor of her lost sibling, surly you wouldn't disappoint her?" the hand said as he wrote his letters.

"That can wait for after we deal with this" Jon said, annoyed. Dragons are the ultimate weapon against the white walkers; maybe they should send one to be there at all times.

"Your little cousin is on her way; wouldn't you wait to see her, at least?"

_Arya_. His little sister was so close, he hasn't seen her for more than five years, and he could actually _feel_ her close to him. Jon petted Ghost's head, _our sisters are near_. Aegon couldn't stop talking about her since he got back to Kings Landing, and it made Jon miss her even more. He wondered how she looked and what her voice sounded like. He wondered if she still got Needle and if she still calls everything and everyone stupid. Jon smiled weakly at that thought. His little sister is now a woman grown, she probably doesn't even use that word anymore.

Barristan was eying him with amusement, "you'll stay another week then, the Wall will hold."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Jon was sitting in the great hall, bored by the talk around him. Dany and the master of coin were talking about the arrangement for the feast and Barristan, Aegon and the Dornish men were engaged in a conversation about horses and melees. Arianne of Dorne looked as bored as he was, she was picking at a loose strand in her dress, trying to decide whether to rip it or tuck it back in. her engagement with Aegon was formally cancelled by the request of both sides and she couldn't wait to get back to Dorne. She was flirting with Jon from the minute he met her, and he found that he rather liked her. With her free spirit and cheeky attitude, she reminded him of Yigritte. Jon sighed, he was a man of the Night's Watch, and women are off limits.

As Jon was about to retire, Ghost suddenly pricked his ears and wagged his tale. The door slammed open, and Jon Connington walked in the room, followed by five very haggard men. As Connington stepped forward and bowed to the Queen Jon stood up and searched for his sister.

There she was, tall and lean. Her dark brown hair set on her shoulder in a long braid, Nymeria at her side, a woman grown indeed. She looked so different, yet he would still recognize her anywhere. Ghost ran to Nymeria and Arya turned her eyes to look at Jon. The minute their eyes met it seemed like they were the only ones in the room. Grey met grey and Jon took a step towards her, his arms spread in front of him, inviting. His little sister gave him a huge smile, which must have been reflected on his own face, and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He picked her up, like when she was little, and span around with her, squeezing her hard in his arms, he wanted to never let go of her again.

Finally, he put her down and she looked up at him, smiling.

"You got old" they said together, and then burst out laughing. She hugged him again and he could feel her tears on his shoulder. When she let go she was thrown to the floor by Ghost, the silent direwolf licked her face enthusiastically as he was a mere puppy and not a fierce scary giant beast. She giggled and wiggled and laughed hard. Nymeria came to him and he hugged her head fiercely. He didn't care who his parents were, Arya was his little sister. Now and forever.

Jon looked around the room and realized that everyone was staring at them.

Dany and ser Barristan were very amused, and Arianne and the Dornish men just gaped at the sight of a giant direwolf practically eating the young woman's face on the floor. The men who entered with Arya earlier were laughing out loudly, and a tall black haired young man was actually on the verge of tears. Jon Connington was twisting his mouth in distaste and Aegon looked at Arya in admiration. Jon liked that, Aegon was plainly infatuated with Arya, and Jon certainly liked his new found brother. Arya deserved such a fine man.

"Ghost, to me" Jon said smiling, and helped Arya up. He escorted her to where they all sat and she bowed to the queen and took the place beside him, a huge smile still all over her face.

As they engaged back in conversation the black haired man came to sit beside Arya. He looked very familiar.

"Oh, Jon I want you to meet Gendry Baratheon" Arya said happily. Gendry gave him a friendly smile and shook his hand strongly. So this was Robert's bastard. Poor guy, all of this trouble and he wouldn't get to be the lord of Storm's End after all. The people of the Storm lands found another Baratheon bastard named Edric who was familiar with the land and was taught from childhood how to be a lord, they wanted him as a ruler, and Dany was allowing it, the boy was on his way to King's Landing to swear his allegiance. Aegon was furious and now he couldn't even look at Gendry. Now that Jon saw how fond his sister was to that man, he knew she would be furious too. Jon returned the smile and listened to Arya's stories about their journey here.

His little sister sure has changed a lot. Her face was calmer, not showing a hint of emotion as she spoke, she seemed to constantly examine her surroundings while talking. When Arianne joined their conversation she took immediate liking to her, and the two women shared a long conversation about sand steeds, the only time he saw Arya truly smiling was when Arianne promised her that she should send her one.

Gendry Baratheon came to sit next to Jon. "I was really looking forward to meet you", he said to Jon, his face was serious and a bit angry, he was very muscular and strict, so unlike the fat jolly late king Robert. "Arya always talked about how you were her favorite brother, and how she missed you. Look how happy you made her", Gendry had a little smile on his face when he looked at Arya. Jon didn't really know what to say to that, so he just gave Gendry a warm smile. Nymeria came to Gendry's side and started rubbing her head on his hand, forcing him to lift it and pet her head, Gendry complied. Jon looked in amazement; Ghost never let anyone touch him but Sam. "You know", Gendry continued, looking thoughtfully at Nymeria, "I think I need to thank you, I guess that the only reason she ever liked me was because I was a bastard like you". Jon laughed heartily, _that's great, the royal bastard brotherhood for protecting Arya Stark_. He patted Gendry's shoulder fondly "yeah, Arya is something special".

Gendry turned his attention back to Nymeria and Jon rose to leave. He caught Arya's eye and signaled her to follow him, he wanted some quality time with his beloved little sister, which seemed to have men swooping all around her, when in the seven hells did Arya become Sansa? Finally Arya stood up and excused herself from the conversation. When they turned to leave Deanerys called for him, he turned slowly toward her, annoyed. _What now?_

"Jon, we are assembling tomorrow morning at the clearing in the Kingswood. There is a new garment in your room; you are expected to wear it". Jon bowed his head to her. "And Arya, you are to be there too." Arya nodded and they both left the hall.

The King's Justice's room was small and plain, one would have never guessed that it was a woman's room. Jon sat on a small wooden chair by the bed. Arya put needle in his hands, smiling. "She had seen her share of blood, I threw away all my other belonging, but I couldn't part with her." Jon looked at the little sword, too long to be a dirk, too short to be a sword. His little sister had outgrown his little gift, but she still kept it anyway, as a reminder of her favorite brother. And now he has to tell her that they are not actually brother and sister.

"It looks different", it looked sharper and stronger, like Arya.

"Yeah, well Gendry mended it a little."

Jon smiled, "you _like_ him".

Arya looked at him puzzled, "of course I like him, he reminds me of you, stupid."

Jon got up and hugged his sister tightly. She squirmed in his grip, laughing.

"pffff, the tough commander of the Night's Watch. Bet the giants are terrified of your hugs"

For that he just squeezed her tighter, "Well, you're no giant, little sister. You seem more like a mouthy wildling to me". She reached her hand behind his neck and pushed on a spot there that made his arms loose and he dropped her, stunned. "How did you do that?" she smiled a wicked smile at him, "mouthy wildlings magic".

He sat on the bed, and she jumped in to join him. She fell to her back sighing and pulled him next to her. "So, what's going on tomorrow?"

_Here we go_. "I'm getting legitimized", he said wearily, dreading her next words. She sat up, a huge smile on her face. "You're becoming a Stark! Finally!" she was so happy, it nearly broke his heart to shake his head and say "no".

There was silence; she waited for him to explain. He took a big breath and sat up; he turned to face her and took her little hand in his. Grey eyes met grey eyes, "I'm becoming a Targaryen. It seems that I am Rhegar's lost son. Rhegar and Lyanna's son". Arya's stare was blank, and for the first time ever he didn't know what his little sister think.

"you're Aegon's little brother", she finally said. Then she burst out laughing. Jon was confused, he expected her to scream in anger, to punch him and walk away angrily, to cry… he would have never guessed that she will react _this_ way.

"I don't see why this is so funny", he said, affronted. She punched his arm and he laughed too. "This doesn't change anything, you know. You're still my little sister". He wanted her to know that he wasn't leaving her, after all that she had lost. She gave him a look full of emotion and this time she was the one that was squeezing him tight. He ruffled her hair and hugged her back. "You didn't think you'll get rid of me that easily, did you?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "How did you get that?" she pointed to the scars on his face. She didn't want to talk about this, and he was fine with that. He touched it lightly with his right hand. "A man inside an eagle nearly got my eye out" she nodded, as if she understood. _She is a warg too_, Jon reminded himself, looking at Nymeria. "And your hand?", Jon looked at his burned hand, the faded scars reminded him of the old bear Mormont. "Throwing an oil lamp at a wight". Arya looked puzzled, she touched his scars lightly, "I thought a fire cannot hurt a dragon".

"That was before", if Arya look under his shirt, she would see scars from the knife stabs as well, a reminders of his black brothers assault. After that incident Melisandre healed him and he had _changed_, he could walk through the fire and it would freeze him, he could take a burning coal with his bare hands and smash it in an Other's face. Arya looked confused again, but how can he explain this to her? "Fighting against the Others changed me", she looked as she was going to ask difficult questions, and he wanted to change the subject to avoid that, "I can ride a dragon now", he smiled at the surprised look on her face. "That's what I'm going to do tomorrow at the king's woods".

"The three heads of the Dragon", they said together, and smiled to each other.


	18. Chapter 18: Arya

hmmm, this is turning out to be so different from how i planned it to be...

oh well, i have to admit i owe it to your ideas, so keep them coming!

I have a little problem describing the fancy clothes they are wear, as a T-shirt and Jeans fan myself, I hope you'll forgive me

Enjoy!

* * *

Arya

The king's woods were full of noble lords and ladies. Varys had tried to help Arya learning all the new players in the scene, but it was too much, and she was too tired. She stayed up all of last night, catching up with Jon. He told her of his part in the War of Winter against the White Walkers, he told her of his time beyond the Wall and about the Night's Watch. He explained to her that he had to leave King's Landing as soon as possible with the dragons to continue fighting the White Walkers that were flocking to the Wall. She decided that she was going to join him; she really needed a good fight. And she needed to get always from this awful city.

Someone stepped on her dress and she nearly fell, she cursed under her breath. The queen insisted that Arya would represent house Stark at the legitimization event, and for that Arya was forced to wear a low cut silver dress made of silk and trimmed with white myrish lace. That lace itched like hell, the sleeves were too long and annoying and the dress had a trail that everyone constantly stepped on. The current stepper had actually noticed that he had done some damaged and turned to her to apologize frantically. His hair was pale blond and his eyes were almost purple. At first sight she thought it was Aegon, and her lips curved in an unbidden smile, but then she saw that his face was rounder and his eyes were bigger, and his smile was shy and small. She did know that man, though he hadn't recognized her.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me my lady" he bowed his head to her. She snorted at him and he looked shocked.

"Ned, it's fine. I hate this damn thing anyway; I wish you had ripped it all the way".

Ned Dayne looked confused, he squinted at her thoughtfully and when she rolled her eyes at him he smiled heartily, "Arya Stark! How lovely to see you again!" he surprised her by pulling her into a friendly hug. She patted his shoulder, not really knowing what to do. "You have to meet my lady wife, she's a northern too, and she was absolutely thrilled to hear that you're alive and kicking", he called his wife, who was an Umber and introduced her, Arya smiled at how lovingly he looked at his wife and wished them both the best.

She walked a little closer to the dragons so she could be in the front line when the ceremony begins. Nobody else was brave enough to come near the dragons, but Arya was quite accustomed to them. Viserion was looking at her, and she found that she missed her time with the white dragon; it has been a long while since she had a dragon dream. The dragon moved his stare to something behind her. She turned around and burst out laughing. They made Gendry wear a ridiculous garment, it was all yellow with puffy black sleeves, his pants were yellow and black stripes and on his chest there was a leaping stag. He looked miserable. She made a little courtesy and tried not to laugh as she told him "my lord".

"Shut up," he said and tried to scratch his shoulder. It made Arya laugh even harder. He frowned and made a grumpy sound.

"Hey, mine is not much better, these sleeves are quite heavy and don't even get me started on this stupid lace, and my hair's got a thousand pins in it I feel like a giant eagle is scraping at my scalp".

Gendry ran a hand through his hair and then pulled it out quickly, his hand covered in oil, he made a disgusted rant and shook his hand wildly, "all those lords and ladies… I don't know anyone, and they are all so boring", he tried to scratch the back of his neck and his puffy sleeve got in his face. He grunted and hit the sleeve flat, "I'm telling you, I've half a mind to tear this wretched thing and go bare-chested!" he pulled at his tight collar angrily. She chuckled at her friend's distress, "you should, the ladies will sure appreciate it". He stopped messing with his clothes and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you say about taking your awful dress off and I'll take this… this _thing_ off too and we'll run naked and free through the woods? No one will even notice we're gone", he actually looked serious. Arya thought of the idea of running free, away from all these false people. Nymeria was waiting for her somewhere in those woods, with Ghost. She smirked at Gendry, "Don't tempt me". He smiled back at her, "why not? I'm so desperate to get out of here that I'm even willing to suffer the sight of your nakedness" he winked at her and she punched his arm, it wasn't like Gendry to act flirty and loose, she found that she rather liked that side of him. "I have to be here for Jon" she told him, _and for Aegon_ a small voice whispered inside her head, she turned to look back at Viserion, the dragon was still staring at her, was that _his_ voice in her head? no, that was stupid.

The crowd went silent as the queen entered the clearing, followed by Aegon, Jon Connington, Barristan the bold and the king's guard. Jon came in last. He was wearing the new garment they made for him; it was a warrior's garment of red and black with a three headed dragon on its chest. Jon seemed very uncomfortable in his new wardrobe. Arya knew that it was because he thought that the commander of the Night's Watch should wear black and only black. This was done against his will, but it was the condition that the queen had presented for giving him the dragons' aid, and Arya thought it was ill done. Jon knew that this means that he cannot be the commander of the Night's Watch anymore, he was to be a prince, and he hated that notion. Arya caught his eye and smiled at him, trying to give him strength to carry on.

They all reached the little stage near the dragons and Daenerys called Howland reed to approach. Reed told the story about Lyanna giving birth to Jon and Eddard Stark's promise to his sister. Daenerys then called for Jon.

"I, daenerys Storm born, of house Targaryen, the first of her name, queen of the seven kingdoms, the Andals and the first men, am here by declare you as my nephew and a true heir and blood to house Targaryen. Be welcome nephew, blood of my blood", and she kissed his cheeks and hugged him. Aegon kissed and hugged Jon too, proclaiming him as his true brother. The crowd cheered as the reunited family faced their dragons.

Daenerys climbed on Drogon's back, Aegon climbed Viserion's. When Jon approached Rhegal Arya held her breath. She had seen what happened to people when they touched the dragons, and she was afraid for her favorite brother, maybe his Stark side will appear and he won't be able to touch the dragon. _Do not worry, he's of our blood_ the voice said in her head, the same voice as before. She averted her gaze from Jon to look at Viserion, and saw that both dragon and rider were staring at her, their eyes burrowing into her soul. She closed her eyes to get away from them but her mind wandered to how it felt when Aegon touched her naked body and the feeling of his lips against her skin. She shook her head and opened her eyes. The dragons started beating their wings and before she knew it they took flight. The crowd gasped in awe at the sight of their beautiful scales glistening in the sunlight like jewels. The dragons circled the clearing three times before flying off to tour the city's sky. Jon told her that they will fly low above the city, throwing coppers down to the people in the streets. Later on they will go to the red keep and have their feast.

Usually Arya would sniff around to see if there was any words of treachery on the crowd, but she found it hard to focus. she could still feel the dragon in her head, and she was afraid that if she closed her eyes again the memories of Aegon's affection will come back, she needed to be a wolf again. She turned to Gendry who was at her side, squinting at the horizon, trying to catch a glimpse of the dragons, and pulled his hand.

"You said something about walking through the woods?" she dragged him after her, away from the crowd and He followed willingly. Someone stepped on her dress and she felt it rip. She didn't care though; she would have to wear another one for that stupid feast anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They found a nice little pool not far from the clearing and rested there. Gendry made true of his threat and got rid of that silly shirt, he rubbed his collar wildly and sighed in relief. "ahh, much better". He was very well formed, very muscular and solid. Aegon's stomach seemed nothing like _that._ Gendry caught her staring and smiled victoriously.

"See something that you like, m'lady?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She found an acorn next to where she sat and threw it at him, hitting his abs it bounces right back. He laughed and came to sit next to her. They sat silent for a time, watching the ripples in the pool.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, puzzled "why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're favorite brother is… not your brother anymore"

She found a flat rock and made it jump on the water's surface. "It doesn't change anything; I don't love him any less. He's still Jon, just now he has a direwolf _and_ a dragon" she leaned toward him "Just like when I found out that you're the son of that fat drunken king it didn't make me like you any less". He smiled and pulled her to him for a hug. He kissed her brow gently then pulled her face up to him.

"Come with me to Storm's End" he said, his blue eyes fierce.

Oh no, not this again. He knew her so well, why didn't he understand. "I can't."

"Why not? You have nothing else to do here, you obviously hate this city and they wouldn't even let you keep Nymeria next to you. She hates it here too. With me you won't ever have to wear a dress again". He reached his hand and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers stroking her cheek lightly in the process.

She smiled at him, "I'm going to fight the White Walkers in the north alongside Jon. And when that's over I'm going through with my revenge, you know that. They murdered my family, Gendry. They have to pay".

He sighed deeply and looked sad, "who are they? Eyeryone is dead already! Your revenge... Your family have already been avenged, Arya. Maybe it's time to build a new family, your own. Don't you want a little peace in your life; don't you want to start living your own life?"

She lay on her back and stared at the canopy above them. The leaves were rustling in the soft wind. When she was at the gods wood in Winterfell when she was a little girl she thought she could hear the leaves whisper in the wind, but here they were silent. How could she start her own life when she felt so angry and so guilty? She just stood there when they killed her father, she just stood there when they attacked her brother's men at the Twins, and she abandoned her sister and brothers at Westeros when she fled to safety at Bravos, she did nothing to save her family, and she owed them vengeance. Yet, with every day that passed she felt less sure of herself. What would her father think of what she had become?

"No, I have to finish this first"

He sighed again and lay beside her, "Very well, m'lady. But wherever you go, I'm coming with you".

She smiled, "only if you'll wear that wonderful shirt".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had to wear yet another uncomfortable dress for the feast, this time a forest green one. When did Daenerys have the time to get her all those dresses for her? In the last couple of months Arya wore more dresses than she had worn in her entire life. Arya Stark could kill a man with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back, but handling a bodice was a much harder task.

When she entered the hall she searched for Gendry, hoping that she could share her suffering with him. Her friend sat at a table with three noble ladies of house Swan, Tarly and Tyrell, swooning over him. He was red as a beet and looked miserable. Arya was set to get him rescued when Jon appeared before her.

"Thank the gods you're here, please save me from these idiots", he pulled Arya with him to the high table where a fearsome debate on which fork should be used for eating a sea bass was taking place. Jon looked miserably at her and signaled her to sit beside him. On his left sat the queen and by her side- Aegon. He was deep in conversation with Arianne of Dorne and he looked more handsome than ever. He looked so good in black and red and he started growing a beard that fitted him perfectly, she hasn't even noticed that this morning.

She turned her face to look at the food served; it was a delicious looking venison, but Arya lost her appetite. She looked around the table and saw that Jon sank in his chair.

"Come on", she told him, "the feast is in your honor, aren't you supposed to be happy or something".

Another man answered her question, "I think that the commander of the Night's Watch is more worried about his men being killed while he's dancing around merrily".

She hasn't even noticed Tyrion Lannister sitting across her, it was as he appeared of nowhere. He smiled at her surprise, scratching the place where his nose has been, his mismatched eyes searching her face.

"We could have used the silver that was spent on this farce for making more weapons. This is such a waste of time", Jon said, playing with his food. Daenerys heard him and cast him a sideway look. She stood up, smiled and held out her hand to Jon, "Dear cousin, would you like to dance?" Jon grunted and stood up, taking the queen's hand in his and leading her to the middle of the hall, the musicians started playing a cheerful melody and Jon span Daenerys skillfuly. From the corner of her eye, Arya could see Aegon grabbing Arianne's hand and dragging her with him to dance, others soon followed. Arya took her knife and started slicing angrily at the meat before her. She hated feasts, and ceremonies, and stupid dresses. Soon she'll be on her way north, and all of this nonsense will be behind her.

"A fine job you did beheading my sweet sister's beautiful head", Tyrion told her, she lifted her head to look at him and gave him a hostile stare.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she had it long coming to her. I myself would have strangled her a long time ago if she wasn't so fun to mess with". He looked at the knife in Arya's hand, "I just hope that I'm not next on your list, I like having my ugly head".

Arya have managed to carve her piece of meat in the shape of a dragon's head and now put a small pea on it as an eye, she admired her work as she said, "the prince and queen seem to like you, so does my sister and my beloved brother, and I think that you're the only Lannister who haven't tried to kill a Stark. You can keep your head Lord Tyrion, for now". She arranged the cabbage next to the meat so it looked as if the dragon was puffing smoke, and smirked.

"That's very nicely done my lady, but I think it's more appropriate to carve a leaping stag for Venison, don't you think?" Gendry said behind her, smiling.

She cocked her head at her masterpiece, "the antlers would have been tricky…"

He pulled her up, "come and dance with me", she hated dancing, but since she was left alone at the table with a dreary Tyrion Lannister, she decided that dancing was the lesser of two evils.

Gendry span her around skillfully and she had a hard time catching up. "When exactly have you learned to dance, ser blacksmith?" she asked laughing, from the corner of her eye she could see Aegon dancing with Ned Dayne's wife, Jon was now dancing with Arianne.

The music slowed down and Jon came and asked to dance with Arya. Gendry was out of breath, and said that he will retire for the night; he bowed to them and made his retreat. Arya envied him. Arya noticed that the hall was half empty and that more people were leaving, she wondered how much time has passed.

"I remember Septa Mordane yelling at you in frustration, saying that even pigs danced more gracefully than you", Jon told her, grinning, "well, look at you now, little sister. You even put Sansa to shame". Arya stepped on his foot to prove him wrong, and he laughed.

In a short while she was starting to get tired, the wine she had earlier starting to take its effect on her. Jon sensed it, of course, and gracefully led her toward the door.

He escorted her back to her room, her hand woven in his. They stood by her door, and he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "We'll be leaving for battle the day after tomorrow, on the dragons' backs".

"And soon enough I will join you in battle. I'll bring Ghost and Nymeria with me and we'll beat those White Walkers bloody! Errr… if they bleed, that is". She told him, challenging him to say no to her, but he just nodded.

"Of course you will. The dire wolf and the dragon should be one", he looked at the door of her room, "it's been a long day, and you should rest". He hugged her once more, tighter. "My little sister is a fierce grown woman, a warrior princess", he smiled warmly, his grey eyes gleaming with emotion, "your father would have been so proud, and Robb too." He messed up her hair, ruining her hairdo. She pulled out the pins and let her hair loose, smiling lovingly at him. "Good night little sister", he said, and left her.

She sighed and opened the door to her room.

She could smell him before she even saw him sitting on her bed, the candle light illuminating his handsome face and his newly grown beard. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, little assassin".


	19. Chapter 19: Aegon

Shadow2001, you read my mind:)

* * *

Aegon

He heard Jon speaking to her through the door and hurried up to sit on her bed. His eyes fixed on the door; she would come in at anytime now. For the first time in his life Aegon was really nervous, if this won't work he didn't know what else he could do.

He's been planning this with Arianne for more than a week. His cousin has become his best friend, and his counsel on women issues. She was hostile at first, but once she realized that he didn't want to marry her, she was relieved and the two of them were quick friends. He told her of his problems with Arya.

"She sounds like a scared little girl" Arianne said to him.

"She is nothing but, she's tough, my little assassin", he said fondly, "but I don't know how to get through to her, maybe if I told her that she won't have to be a queen…"

"I said that she sounds scared, not stupid. Don't lie to her, you know she would have to do all the things that she told you she doesn't want to. You should give her something in exchange, that she'll know she's safe"

"I don't think she needs my protection, she's a better fighter than I am…" he snorted, he thought that Arianne would understand that, being so much like Arya herself.

"I didn't mean physical protection, I meant emotional protection. From what you say, she has been on her own since the age of nine, seeing all her beloved get murdered and becoming a heartless assassin. She trusts no one, rightfully so. You need to let her know that she can trust you, that you will protect her soul. And if that means letting her get on with her vengeance that's fine, as long as she won't let it consume her. Be her anchor, something she can come back to when she's lost. Oh, that's perfect, tell her that!" She was very proud of herself.

"But how do I do that? She made it quite clear that I mean nothing to her." he said sadly, remembering that night at the Eyrie.

"Make her miss you. When she comes here, pay no attention to her. Flirt with others, you can use me". She battered her eyelashes at him, making him laugh. "Or better yet, use Jon!"

"I'm not flirting with Jon"

She laughed so hard she nearly choked. He knew what she meant though; Jon was Arya's favorite brother, and his newfound brother, he was the strongest connection between them. He really liked Jon, and why shouldn't he? If Jon was the merging between Rhegar who looked similar to Aegon, and Lyanna who looked almost the same as Arya, then Jon probably looked similar to the son Aegon and Arya would have. And Jon was great to have as a brother. Aegon needed to show Jon that he is interested in Arya and persuade him that he is the right fit for her. With Jon's support, getting back to Arya's affections would be easy.

Arianne calmed down a little. "You should make your move after the feast. Ask Jon to get her in a good mood and wait in her room. You should let her go to sleep with your words in her thoughts. She'll be running to you the next day, I'll bet my life on it."

"Don't be too haste, you don't know Arya, she would probably kick me out screaming from her room"

"I know girls though, especially tough girls", she told him, then looked at his troubled face and added, "You should grow a beard, to make you look more northern, more familiar".

And they set their plan into motion. Jon was happy to help, threatening Aegon that if he'll hurt Arya he'll send Ghost to rip his throat out; Aegon responded that his Dragon was bigger. When Arya arrived four days later he thought that he would break and beg Arya to talk to him, but Arianne kept him strong. At the morning of the legitimization ceremony he was worried that he wouldn't last until after the feast, he told Viserion that as he was saddling him, the dragon looked at him as if he understood, and he thought that he was telling him not to worry, sometimes Aegon thought that he could hear the great white dragon speak in his head, but that must have been some of the infamous Targaryen madness that was in him. Later that morning, after Jon was officially legitimized and they were climbing the dragons he spotted her in the crowd and she looked at Jon, she was scared. He wanted to go there and hug her, but he couldn't, not yet. "She shouldn't be scared, he's my blood" he said quietly to the dragon. Viserion turned to look at Arya, reflecting Aegon's thoughts with his stare. She then turned to look at them, her beautiful grey eyes shimmering, and her perfect mouth slightly ajar. He saw that bastard Gendry putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but she didn't even notice, she closed her eyes, shying away from his stare. He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe Arianne's plan will actually work.

He caught her sneaking glances at him all through dinner; Arianne was very amused as she pointed it out.

And now he was sitting on her bed, hoping that Jon will do his part.

She entered the room, a small smile on her face. _Good job Jon_ Aegon thought as he scanned her features. The green dress that Dany had given arya was beautiful, and it fitted her perfectly. It reminded him of the one that she wore to dinner at the Eyrie, and he guessed that Sansa conspired with his aunt to match it after seeing his reaction the first time. It's seemed like everybody wanted this match but Arya.

"Hello, little assassin", he said in a low voice, finally meeting her gaze. She seemed breathless and shocked at the sight of him. He pulled up his biggest smile for her, and stood up.

She tore her gaze from him and bowed her head. "My prince", she said curtly, "how may I be of service?" she stepped away from him and went to stand near the window. She wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"I'm riding into battle the day after tomorrow, I thought I'd say goodbye. I wasn't sure I'll have the time to do so tomorrow" he stepped closer to her, his eyes not leaving hers.

She bent down and started removing her shoes. She sat on a wooden chair by the bed and sighed in relief.

"There is no need; I'll be joining you later on with the rest of the men." She pulled her chin up, daring him do forbid her from doing so. He smiled at her.

"I know, I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my best warrior."

She frowned at him and then squinted. "If that's so, why do you need to say goodbye?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll survive long enough to see you again. And I didn't want to die without telling you how much I love you". He went to kneel beside her, looking up on her. She looked down on him angrily, frowning and tightening her lips. After a long silence she finally spoke, "I'm not saying it back!" she said angrily. But she was not pushing him from her either. He held her stare "I don't care".

She stood up abruptly, and he fell back. She made a furious sound and smashed her hand on the wall. "Aegon, I can't do this! Why won't you understand? I can't….", her shoulders began to shake and he realized she was crying. He jumped on his feet and went to her, turning her to face him.

"Arya, I do understand. I'm not asking you to change for me, I'm not asking you to become a perfect lady for me", she looked up to him, her eyes huge and sad. She had been so happy earlier and he made her cry, was he really doing the right thing? Shouldn't he just let her go free as Jon Connington suggested?

"So what are you asking of me?" she shook away from him and went to sit on her bed. "I told you, I can't sit by your side and let murderers and traitors kiss my hand while I smile politely at them. I won't."

"Then don't, if you want to go on with your vengeance that is only your right, though I don't know who is left. Your brother and sister had also avenged your family, you are not alone in this, don't turn everyone away. What I'm asking you is to let me in. I want you to let me pull you out when you get too deep, I want to be your anchor to this life, so you won't forget that you still have a life, that you are still loved". He sat down next to her and held her hand lightly, she didn't look at him.

"Arya, I don't want to be your lord", her hair covered her face and he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She turned to him, her face unreadable. He smiled to her, his most loving smile, "I want to be your partner". Arianna had told him to leave her to sleep on his words, he hoped that he had convinced her enough; he kissed her hand and stood up. "Goodbye, Arya". He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said urgently, he tried to hide his smile when he turned to her. "Yes?" is all he managed saying at the determined look on her face.

"I… I need help unlacing my bodice, I can't reach it and I don't think I'll find help at this hour".

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering at this strange gesture. She came closer to him and turned her back, taking her hair in one hand and exposing her neck. He shrugged and set on to unlacing the bodice. That thrice damned thing was so complicated he didn't even know where to start. After a short struggle, that was accompanied by giggles from Arya, to his pleasure, he finally found a knot that made it a bit loose and continued working on it from there.

Arya sighed in relief, "Ahh, so this is what breathing feels like", she touched her neck lightly and rolled her shoulders back. he couldn't help himself and kissed her neck, he could feel her holding her breath and decided to continue kissing her up her neck, one hand still unlacing the bodice and the other went up to caress the front of her neck and the top of her breasts. She made a low moan that made him hot all over. He reached her jaw line and gave her a final kiss there, he knew that if he wouldn't stop now he would spend the night here and she'll leave him again in the morning, breaking his heart all over again. He had to do what Arianna told him, Arya had to miss him. He stepped away from her. "There my lady, glad to be of service".

Before he could even move she turned to him, hunger and passion filling her eyes, one hand still holding the dress to her body. She grabbed his hand, "stay", she said in a hoarse voice. He gave her hand a little squeeze and let it go. "I won't, I have learned my lesson. I won't be fooled again. You can't have a heartbroken man fly into battle".

"I won't leave this time" she said and his heart lurched with hope, she came closer to him and went on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "now that I have my anchor". She took a step backwards and took her hand off her dress; it fell down on the floor revealing her perfect naked body. Aegon gulped and stood in front of her gaping, he must have looked like a fool. She smiled at him, radiating confidence and strength, "I want to be your partner, Dragon Prince".

Aegon was dumbstruck, how can this be, could he actually get what he wants, that easily? There must be a trick, she came closer to him. "What made you change your mind?" he asked her, barely able to speak, his body was urging him to grab her and make her his.

She came closer and extended her hand to his cheek, "the beard, it's irresistible", she smirked and jumped on him. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waists. He put her on her bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her all the while. She tasted like honey and wine. He kissed her all over her body, savoring her taste and her smell. She moaned and called his name hungrily. He kept on caressing her and kissing her, she begged him to enter but he did not want to hurry, he took extreme pleasure in pleasuring her and when she moaned it made him blissful. When she came to threats he surrendered and pulled down his breeches. He climbed on top of her and looked in her eyes. There was a grey storm rolling in them and he felt like he was caught in it, he stroked her cheek, "I love you Arya Stark, more than I ever loved anything in my life, and I will always be there for you, always. my love". She kissed him forcefully and pulled him in her.

He took it slow, savoring every moment, every feeling, and every sound. It built up nicely and then Arya started to move faster, and he matched her. They both reached their peak together.

After, she cradled in his arms and he grabbed her tight to him. He will not let her get away again. "Hey", she said kissing his chest gently, her lips were cold, "you can let go, I won't leave again", she snuggled closer and her loosened his grip, he would have to trust her.

Later, when he opened his eyes again he was lying on his side. Arya's back was close to his chest and his arm was around her. He held her closer and kissed her head. She stirred beside him and turned around to face him. He looked lovingly at her and smiled, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was perfect. This was perfect. He played with her hair and she wriggled her fingers in his chest hair.

"I want to make this formal", he said to her, "Before I go"

"What do you have in mind?" she mumbled, he was surprised that she didn't hit him or worse.

"The gods wood. Let's speak before a heart tree". He knew that it would mean more to her that way. Arya didn't believe in gods anymore, only in the god of death, but the heart tree meant the north to her, it would be like having her family there.

"I want Jon to be there" she said quietly. Aegon was at a loss for words. She actually agreed to this. Maybe she thought he would really die in battle. He didn't care if he did, now. He didn't think he could ever be happier.

"And Dany too, and Connington", he said, he owed it to them. He felt her nodding. He hesitated for a minute before asking, "what about Gendry?" He didn't want _him_ to come, but he knew that Arya was very attached to him. "No." she said quietly.

"Well" he said starting to rise, "meet me there at noon?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. He fell on top of her, her breasts brushing his chest. "Just one more time" she whispered rising up to kiss him, and he obliged.


	20. Chapter 20: Gendry

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, Winter has cometh in the shape of exams and a huge Thesis to write...**

**hope you enjoy this one, though it's not all happy and cheery...**

**btw, some of the lines in the dialogs here are "borrowed" from the song "Her Lies" by Asaf Avidan and the Mojos that somehow was stuck to my head for the last two days, thought i'll give him some credits.**

**hmmpf. Well, back to writing that fat useless Thesis. **

* * *

Gendry

Gendry watched as the snow fell, covering the ground in a beautiful white carpet. The window glass was misted from his breath, making the view of the pine forest outside blurry. He squinted his eyes as he saw a grey stain emerge from the green blur. Gendry turned from the window to look at the little figure that sat of the floor.

"Daisy, I think they're back. Go and hide" He told his daughter. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and within a second she was cradled to a ball behind the oak door, only a glimpse of her dark hair peeping out from her hiding place.

A moment passed and the door was opened slightly, the head of a giant direwolf peeping in. Nymeria entered the small cabin, two dead rabbits in her mouth. She went to the kitchen and placed her trophy on the table, then she came to Gendry and dropped her head on his leg, he scratched her ears dutifully. Another figure entered the house. Arya's dark hair was covered in snow; she had a basket full of various roots in one hand, and something that looked like a dead badger in the other. The minute she stepped into the kitchen she was attacked by the small child, who pounced on her shoulders and grabbed her neck. Arya dropped the basket and the badger and gripped the little girl holding her upside down by her feet. Nymeria left her comfortable place by Gendry and went to lick the girl all over her face, causing her to release hysterical giggles.

"I yield!" cried the little creature. Arya let the girl down, and the girl hugged her leg tightly. "I missed you momma" the girl said, and her mother kneeled down to hug her. Gendry looked lovingly at his wife and daughter, sighing in bliss, his life could not be better.

"We both did", he said warmly. Arya looked up and stared at him with her silver eyes.

"why do you keep seeing things that you know that can't exist", she told him.

And the room whirled around him, the snow disappeared and the rain came crashing on his face, he was near the inn and the small figure of a twelve year old Arya ran right through him. Harwin called after her and Lem snorted calling her a wild beast. Gendry started to run after her, calling her name, but the rain was too heavy. He thought he saw her there, curled against a tree, a big dog grabbed her and she yelled "stop it, you're hurting me!" Gendry tried to reach her, to save her, but suddenly the forest was on fire and a great beast descended on Arya's little form. She reached her hand and the dragon picked her up and flied with her laughing, away, far away from Gendry. He went to the place where she was sitting just a moment ago and found their daughter, her hair now silvery blond, her eyes silver pools, and she was covered in blood and clutching Needle.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Gendry awoke with a jerk and saw a snobby looking youth standing by his bed.

"The queen demands you presence, Ser Gendry", Gendry groaned and got up. Yet Another day of false courtesies and empty compliments. He couldn't wait to travel again, travel north, with Arya. Just like old times.

He walked through the castle, grabbing a small breakfast from the kitchens, not wanting to talk to anyone this morning. He has been having strange dreams lately, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He crossed the practice yard and looked at the new recruits for their journey north, it seemed like there are going to be more than a thousand men, Arya would probably complain about the slow pace that they are going to face. If the gods are good, she will be impatient and drag him with her to walk at her own pace, and they could travel together, just the two of them.

When he reached the main hall he was introduced as Ser Gendry of house Baratheon. That sounded odd, since they got back to King's Landing the people at court always referred to him as Lord Baratheon.

Queen Deanerys greeted him warmly. On her left side sat Aegon, who looked very annoyed and uncomfortable, and he wouldn't meet Gendry's gaze. On her right sat Arya's brother Jon, he too looked angry and somewhat bored. Gendry became uneasy, Jon and Aegon were his allies, if they won't meet his gaze it seems that they are about to give him bad news, are they going to delegitimize him? Are they going to declare him a traitor? What was going on?

"Ser Gendry", the queen said in a too warm voice, making Gendry even more anxious, "you're a good and honest man, and so I would be blunt with you, no sweet talking, and I hope you'll understand. I'm afraid the position that was promised to you as the lord of Storm's End is no longer available. We have reached an agreement with the inhabitants of Storm's End and the Baratheons' bannermen about the identity of the heir of the Storm Lands", she stood up and beckoned someone to approach her. The man came to stand in front of Gendry and Gendry's eyes widened in astonishment. before him stood a young man who looked almost identical to him. His ears were larger, and he was a bit smaller that Gendry, but the structure of their face and body was the same, Gendry felt like he was staring into his own eyes. The man before him was more confident, he stood straight emanating power, "Edric Baratheon" the man said in a voice like his own, a perfect smile gracing his face, he clasped Gendry's arm, "nice to finally meet you, brother", Gendry was speechless, he turned his gaze back to the queen, she gave him a sad smile, "Edric was trained all his life as a highborn. He is well loved in Storm's End. My nephew says that you are a good warrior with a loyal heart, Ser Gendry, you should go with your brother and help him protect the storm lands. You can also stay here and be on my personal guard".

Gendry looked back at his newfound brother, still smiling at him and clasping him arm tightly. His gaze then traveled to Jon whose face was unreadable and finally he looked at Aegon. The royal prince didn't even have the decency of looking him in the eye. Gendry felt his face flush in anger, his hands curled into tight fists. He inhaled deeply and exhaled noisily through his nose, like a feverish bull. From the high lord of Storm's End, he was just degraded to a common sell sword. He let his fierce stare burn into Aegon, "You pulled me out of my home, where I was loved and valued and 50 orphans depend on me. You took me away from the people I knew and the work that I loved. You gave me false hope of becoming something I never thought I can be, you gave me a little bit of pride in myself, and now you're taking it all away. Is this what you call justice, your grace? " Aegon looked up and met his gaze, the usually smug and confident prince turned as red as his garment, the queen looked at him worriedly.

"You will be compensated, Gendry", Aegon said in a choked voice. Well at least he had the decency to feel somewhat ashamed; Though Gendry did not expect him to look so miserable. Maybe there was something more that they weren't telling him, but what else they can do to him?

"Is there anything you would like as compensation, Ser Gendry? Maybe some lands? Or an amount of money to open your own forge?" the queen asked sweetly, Jon was shaking his head slowly, he knew what Gendry felt.

Gendry lowered his head in defeat. He didn't want lands, or money, or to be in the royal guard. He didn't even want to be a lord, he only ever agreed to it because he thought it might give him a chance to…

"There is one thing that I want" he said suddenly, and earned a smile from the queen and a hopeful look from Aegon, Gendry turned his gaze to Aegon when he said, "I want Arya Stark to be my wife". Aegon's look turned to a frown, he grabbed tightly to his sit. Jon brought his head to his hands and the queen just sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, Ser Gendry, thist is the one thing I cannot give you. Lady Arya was promised that she would choose her own match. Though, your request for a suitable match is quite reasonable. May I suggest other ladies? Maybe Arianne of Dorne, she is similar to Arya in her character, or maybe the Lady Ann of Beesbury…" and the queen kept rambling, suggesting more girls as his match, like any of them agree to be married the blacksmith bastard who wasn't good enough to rule on his own. He averted his eyes to Jon who gave him an apologetic look, and then turned around and stalked out of the hall, ignoring the queen's calls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gendry, wait!" a voice called behind him as he left the Red Keep. Gendry didn't care, and he hurried his pace. The man ran to him and stood before him, panting heavily. So maybe Edric Baratheon wasn't so perfect after all, if he won't get in shape, maybe he'll end up fat and ugly like his father.

"What do you want?" Gendry spat at him. Edric caught his breath quickly and gave Gendry a half smile. "I wanted to make you an offer". Gendry was intrigued, and raised one eyebrow in question. Edric took that as a sign to continue, "I can see that you're upset, so I'll make it short. We're family and family stick together. I don't think what they did to you back there was fair, I want you to come with me to the storm lands, you'll be my right hand, we'll rule together, you'll be my counsel and my support. Baratheons should stick together".

Gendry was surprised, this new brother of his didn't know him and now he wanted him to be his trusted friend? "Why? You just met me. What makes you think I'm worth anything?" Edric smiled at him, and it looked familiar and safe. "Because you're my blood, and I always wanted a brother. You and I, we are the last Baratheon males; we need to look after each other. As for you character, both Prince Jon and Prince Aegon vouched for you. Don't you want a home of your own, Gendry?"

So there it was, the mighty princes told Edric to take Gendry with him so they can get rid of this nuisance. Gendry was tempted to just go with him, he always wanted a family of his own, and a place he could call home. But he didn't want this stranger, he wanted something else.

"Thank you, Edric, you are too kind. But I have prior obligations." He told his brother.

"The Stark girl?" Edric asked, nodding slowly.

"Yes"

Edric looked at him, puzzled. "You know, our father was in love with a Stark girl, he went to war for her. But she chose a Targaryen and they both died. Our father was left alone and miserable for the rest of his life. Starks and Baratheons don't belong together; it'll bring you nothing but pain". Edric searched Gendrys eyes for something and it looked as if he didn't find what he wanted, he sighed deeply and clapped Gendry's shoulder. "As you will, brother. Know that my offer still stands. You are always welcome at Storm's End". Gendry nodded to him, and Edric gave him a warm smile and left him there.

Gendry closed his eyes; can this day get any worse? He thought about what happened at court and remembered the queen's words. She said that Arya was promised that she can choose her own match, but the queen never said that it can't be him, only that Arya needed to agree. Arya never wanted to become a high lady, maybe what he has to offer her now will be even better than before.

He had to find her.

He searched everywhere. The king's woods, the stables, the practice yard, her room, the red keep. He even went down town and to the piers, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Then he remembered her talking about the godswood. She said that she didn't believe in the old gods anymore, but maybe… yes! She had to be there.

It was high noon when he got to the godswood, and as he stepped closer he heard voices. He recognized Aegon's voice and he decided to hide as he came closer to the voices. He crouched behind a big bush and watched.

There was a huge white tree in the middle of a small clearing, it had red leaves and a sad face was carved on it, it looked like it was weeping blood. In front of the tree he saw Arya. She was wearing a simple gown of white and silver, trimmed with grey fur, on her head was a delicate circlet of white daisies. She was smiling and looking at the man beside her, her hand connected to his. Aegon towered above her, wearing his red and gold garment, his silky silvery hair shining in the sunlight. Around them stood five people in a half circle, Gendry could only see their back but he could guess that it was the queen, Jon, Connington, Barristan Selmy and Varys. Gendry gulped and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The couple turned to face each other, smiling, and said something in soft voices. Aegon stroked her cheek lightly and leaned down to kiss her. She leaped at him enthusiastically and the small crowd clapped.

Gendry could hear his heart break. _She chose him_. She gave herself to Aegon. And she didn't even bother to inform Gendry of that choice, she just led him on and… it hurt so much.

A hushed "no" escaped his lips, and he hoped that nobody had noticed, he was clearly not wanted here. Jon turned to look in his direction, and recognized him; he gave him a long sympathetic look, and then turned back.

Gendry had to get out of there; he stumbled his way through the woods, when he suddenly came to a realization that he can't see where he is going. Tears blurred his sight. He collapsed next to one of those white trees, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold the tears. He felt warmth against his arm and opened his eyes to a slit. Nymeria was rubbing her huge head against his arm, making him lift it and pet her. He hugged her head close, never wanting to let go, the grey fur reminding him of his love's eyes. and he wept, her soft fur muffling his heart wrecking sobs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He wondered the city streets all morning. The dragons soared above the city skies flying to battle, and he wished that he could shoot every single one of them down and trample their proud figure under his feet. She probably kissed her husband goodbye.

He didn't know where he was going, and he wandered on, far away from where she was.

His legs brought him to a familiar street. The smell of fire and metal was strong and he turned to walk into Tobho Mott's shop. He wondered if his old master was still there. He saw a familiar broad back turned to him and it brought a small smile to his lips.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly. The big man stopped his work and turned his head to him.

"Get out ser, we don't take any more orders, we're full for the coming war. Queen's orders. Get your tourney sword somewhere else."

"Not even for an old useless apprentice?" Gendry asked, wearing his most stubborn stare. the master armourer stopped his hammering and turned to face him. He looked him up and down, squinted, opened his mouth and closed it. He rubbed his chin, then his head, and then his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "It can't be" he mumbled, "Gendry, my boy?", when Gendry nodded the bulky man wrapped him in his strong arms, and squeezed him tight.

"I can't believe it! I can't… I thought they got you, boy! I thought that wretched queen got my boy and I'll never see him again! My boy! My boy!" he leaned back and Gendry could see tears in the old man's eyes. "Look at you! You're a man now. You made something out of yourself".

They sat down and talked about a hundred different things. Gendry was so comfortable here. This was his place. This is where he belonged. With the honesty of the fire and the steel and the anvils. Not in the world of hierocracy and false courtesies and puffy shirts.

"Would you let me work here for a while?" he asked his old master, hope filling his eyes. The man looked lovingly at him and nodded. "I sure can use some help."

Then it was just him and his work, and he was calm and peaceful and relaxed. At first, he kept imagine that the metal bore Aegon's smug face and he hammered at it joyfully, but after an hour or two he got into his usual trance and he was dead to the world.

He didn't even notice that it was dark outside until he heard Master Mott shout his name. He shook his head and stretched his arms. It was so good working again. He went to see his master, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Master Mott turned to face him. "You have a visitor, Gendry". The big man moved aside to reveal a tall lean figure behind him, wrapped in a grey coat. "You've worked enough for today, boy. You should get some rest", and with that he disappeared into the back room. Gendry turned to his visitor.

"Since when do you work with your shirt on?" she asked him, revealing her beautiful face, she smirked wolfishly. Of course it had to be her, she just couldn't leave him be.

"Don't you have somewhere else you've got to be?" he looked angrily at her. Why did she had to torture him?

"I looked everywhere for you"

"Well, you've found me, m'lady, good for you. Now leave me alone".

"Jon told me you were there… Gendry", she made a move to take his hand and he shoved her away from him, a little too strongly. He heard her crashing to the wall and he fought the urge to run to her and check if she was alright. She is a big girl now; she can take care of herself. She definitely doesn't need him. He didn't even turn to look at her. There was desperation in her voice when she whispered "Gendry…"

"I said go away, m'lady. Let me live my life in peace." There was silence, and he thought she would actually leave. But then, he knew her better than that. She came from behind him and hugged him gently, he couldn't resist her touch, she smelled like winter.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. You deserved to know first. I'm a stupid vicious wench. And I'm sorry". She let go of him and stepped back.

He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to shake her and throw her out of the forge, and his life. But when he saw her big eyes filling with tears that she didn't dare shed, his anger melted away and a great sadness engulfed him. He looked away from her.

"I saw our future. We were happy and content, living free beyond the wall with Nymeria, and we didn't have a care in the world. We were so happy", he started playing with a horse shoe he found on one of the tables.

"Gendry, look at me" she commanded, and he did as she said.

"If you insist" he said, drowning in the silver pools of her eyes. Sometimes in his dreams, their daughter would have the same grey eyes.

"Why do you keep seeing things you know that can't exist?" she asked him quietly, like in his dream.

"Arya, I love you. What can I do? I'll probably love you till the day I die".

She sighed and closed her eyes, and he felt weak and used. _You're pathetic,waters. How many times does she have to tell you that she doesn't want you?_ He sat down heavily on a chair. She came to him and hugged him to her, his head rested in her bosom. It felt nice, it felt safe, and it felt right. She was torturing him.

"You're my best friend. You know me more than anyone, you understand me and you are the only person alive that I will trust completely. Well, you and Jon. You two are my family, my pack. I will never trust Sansa, I don't know who is the Rickon I'm going to meet in winterfell and I have no idea if Bran is even alive. I will always love you as a brother, Gendry. You are more a family to me than anyone else, even Jon. I love Aegon, and I want him as my husband, but if that means losing you, my soul, I will leave him and stay as I am forever."

_I don't want to be your fucking brother!_ He wanted to shout at her,_ it seems like I gained a whole new family in the last couple of days, so why do I feel so alone_? How was he supposed to trust her ever again?

"You should go with your heart's desire" he told her sadly. He knew that that was what she wanted to hear. How can she even ask this of him? She was cruel and selfish, but he had learnt a long time ago that he would rather see her married to another man than be separated from her. Gendry hated himself for being so weak. He knew he deserved better than this. The problem was that there was nothing better than Arya Stark.

"I want to take you with me everywhere, will you still come?" she asked him as if she didn't know the answer.

"Alright Arya, take me everywhere. Take me through the day and through the night, I would follow." She looked at him surprised by his easy surrender. She searched his face and he lowered his gaze to the floor. He will join her in battle, and if the gods are good he will die protecting her, and maybe one day she would tell her royal children of the brave Ser Gendry, her stupid loyal bull. She can be happy with her prince and he will wait for the night to fall, and his dreams will be filled with her laughter and her love. Only his dreams.

"Are you serious?" she asked, bewildered, Gendry knew that she didn't expect to get off with him that easily. But he was broken and hollow, and he didn't care.

"You can have me", _though I will never have you._


	21. Chapter 21: Arya

Hey again,

sorry for the lack of updates, i promise the next chapter will be up in the next few days, in it'll be in Rickon's POV.

after abusing Gendry (sorry, all you poor Gendry fans, i love him too, i really do) it's time for Arya to finally return to Wintefell, hope you'll enjoy.

P.S. i'm really exited about having more than 100 reviews. you guys are the best:))

* * *

Arya

The journey North was too slow.

They have been walking for three weeks now and they had crossed the Neck only yesterday. The slow pace did have its advantages; it let Arya execute her plan without many suspicions. Arya knew that this journey will be her last chance to do this before she'll get too _attached_. She had to make it perfect; she couldn't leave any loose ends.

She killed the first few people back at King's Landing, before their departure, she was lucky that all the nobles were summoned there to witness Jon's legitimatization. She found some traitor bannermen who deserted Robb and her mother, and she even found two Lannister men who were involved in the slaughter that occurred after her father's arrest. Some she killed with her sword, some she poisoned, and one ran too fast, so she let Nymeria get him.

Her most satisfying kill was at the Twins. Nobody had even known that she's been to the castle, for she returned there long after the army left its grounds. She was quiet as a shadow, and the Frey traitors fell like flies, the survivors will talk about the ghost of the north, wearing the young wolf's crown and screaming in fury. She didn't wear her own face that night; she wore the face of revenge. When she emerged from the Twins that night, covered in blood, she laughed like a mad man and howled at the moon, feeling the old gods whispering all around her. She felt as if she was reborn, she felt complete and exhausted. The Starks have been revenged. She can go home now.

Now, when she'll face her youngest brother she will not cower. She could look the heart tree in its bleeding eyes and be proud. And when she'll dream next of the hall of the dead kings of the north, she will not humble herself in the corner, begging for scraps. She would sit beside her brother and share his food. She was finally a north woman again.

She sighed and let her body sink in the snow. Winter was definitely stronger here in the north than in the south lands. She missed it. she felt so much powerful among the snows and the pines. The North smelt cleaner, wilder. She knew that she was here to stay.

She lay down in the snow, a little further from camp. Closing her eyes, she thought of Aegon's vows to her.

_I will never compel you to do anything against your will… I would follow you to the seven hells and back… we are equals…_

_I love you_

Oh, what a fool he was to make such vows. Arya swore to herself that she would never return to King's landing. If it was up to her she would never leave the north again, though she knew it wasn't possible and it was not fair to Aegon. That day in the godswood felt weird and unearthly. While she was looking in Aegon's loving purple eyes, she felt as if she could watch herself from outside her body, as if she was in the heart tree watching her change, watching herself being bound to the dragon prince. In the eyes of her spirit she saw a red cord being pulled between her and the man that she chose as her partner. A familiar voice whispered to her words of encouragement, it sounded like Bran.

Now that she was done with her revenge, or so she hoped, she let herself mourn for her lost siblings. She realized that she had never had the time to mourn them properly, and now it was so hard. She didn't even remember how bran looked like; all she could remember was the back of his head walking away from her. She had her sister to remind her of her mother, she had Jon to remind her of her father, she had Robb's crown… but she didn't have anything to remind her of Bran. Maybe Rickon would look like him…

Arya sighed and got up from the snow. For nearly 8 years she hasn't been this far north, and in a week's time she's going to step through the gates of Winterfell once again. Only she didn't know what she was returning to, and it consumed her. It took her out of focus in training and she hadn't nearly talked to anyone but Gendry and Connington, which were no help.

Connington was busy trying to hide his misery. This would be his last battle; there was no doubt about it. He reeked of his sickness, he couldn't hide it anymore. His walk was stiff and he could barley hold a sword. Arya pitied the old radish. He distanced himself from everyone and drank himself to sleep every night. He took Arya for long talks about loyalty and royalty, and how she shouldn't let the politics of the thrones part her and Aegon. He asked her over and over again to watch over Aegon, who was too trusting.

The conversations with Gendry were entirely different. Gendry helped her to deal with her newly found grief. She found herself telling him about her childhood in Winterfell. She told him about her brothers, and about her father's loyal men, and it helped her remember who they were, and why she was still alive and kicking.

She never understood why Gendry had come with her. She broke his heart, betrayed his trust and treated him horribly, yet there he was, following her like a loyal dog. When she decided she should wed Aegon she thought about Gendry's proposition to her, running away far north and be free. Gendry was a safe choice, he knew her and loved her in spite of her flaws, he was loyal and honorable and very handsome, and she was happy when she was in his company. And He was right, they would have been very happy together, until she got bored and left him. Aegon, on the other hand, set fire in her, he was challenging and powerful, and she had never felt such a strong connection with anyone else. The sex was amazing and she suspected that he was somewhat a warg too. Her old self would have scolded her about choosing lust and power over honor and loyalty. But that girl was long gone, she died with her mother and brother and a thousand northmen at the Twins. Aegon brought forth this new Arya Stark, fiercer, smarter and confident. Gendry was the past, Aegon is the future.

The camp was stirring around her, soldiers laughing and talking preparing for the long march north. The snow was falling again, harder and colder. She thought about the dragons flying in the northern skies once more, and an unknown fear filled her heart.

In a week's time she'll be in Winterfell, she'll be home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

From the hill she was standing on she could see the great castle. It looked different, smaller. Gendry was huffing by her side. She challenged him to a running contest in the deep snow, and won, of course. The southern man didn't have a chance.

"How do you mange to float over the snow like that?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. When she didn't answer him he looked up and followed her gaze to the grey castle in the horizon. He snorted.

She cast him a sideway glance, "what?"

"I thought it will be bigger. And that it'll have steam coming out of it, I guess". He cocked his head, looking puzzled.

She turned her gaze back to the castle, "it looks different, darker and… colder". She could hear the rest of the army getting closer. Just a few hours walk from the castle. She felt her heart beating faster. Would Rickon come and greet them at the gates? Will winter town be the same? Will she know anyone else there? Maybe they kept Hodor alive! She smiled at the memory of the sweet giant. She felt Gendry's eyes on her and turned to look at him, he was smiling at her. "What?" she asked him, annoyed.

He chuckled, "I don't think I have ever seen you smile this way. It makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"What would have happened if we made it, all those years ago? If Yoren brought you all the way home, and maybe I would have stayed here as your blacksmith…"

"Then we were both dead, stupid. Maybe I would have been raped by that son of a whore Theon Greyjoy, or maybe the wonderful Bolton Bastard. Then I could have seen my friends murdered and my house burned down." She was angry again; all the happiness of seeing her old home vanished and replaced with hate and sadness. She wished she could have slit Theon's throat herself. Gendry bowed his head, seeing how stupid he was.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly, the miserable look on his face melted all her anger away. She punched his shoulder and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her and walking back to join the rest of the men.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rolly Duckfield galloped first through the gated of Winterfell, followed by 50 more men on horses. Arya's brown mare strode sure footed right after him, Nymeria and Ghost at her heel. She felt her stomach clench at the foreign smell and scenery. Everything has changed, or maybe it was all the same and she was the one who had changed. Winterfell was darker, she looked for something familiar but couldn't find it. it was all gone. The broken tower, the main entrance, it was all different. Even the bricks of the outer wall looked wrong. She could see scorching marks here and there, even the people around them looked different, they looked wilder. She was filled with such sadness; she had never felt like this before. This was not her Winterfell, her home was no more.

They strode onward towards a grim looking group of men. She recognized Robbet Glover, with his white beard and bushy eyebrows. To his side stood a young man who had the looks of a Manderly. She remembered the fat Manderly, rolling around with a honey cake in one hand and a chicken leg in the other.

Then she saw him. Actually Nymeria saw him first. Her dire wolf ran forward and jumped on a dark figure up ahead. They rolled around on the ground, fighting playfully, Ghost shortly joining them. Shaggydog was huge, much bigger than Nymeria, his fur was bushier and his mouth fiercer. Arya averted her gaze to where Robbet Glover stood.

Next to the bearded man stood a youth, his dirty auburn hair was long and wild and fell into his eyes, framing his long face. He looked at the direwolves wrestling and smirked. He turned his gaze to her and what she saw there startled her. He had the eyes of a madman. They were not Tully blue like the rest of her brothers, and they were not grey like hers, their color was bright and changing bluish grey. They were huge and unblinking and she cringed as they fell on her. His clothes were simple and a bit ragged and his stance was high and proud. He was supposed to be about one and ten, but he looked much older. Was this really her little brother? She would have never recognized him, he looked nothing like the rest of their family, he looked more… of the north. The wild north, that is. If not for Shaggy Dog she wouldn't have believed this was him.

Rolly was talking to the northern men that were standing by her brother's side. She assumed they were her brother's other bannermen, but she couldn't recognize any of them. Arya climbed off her horse wearily, anxious to get around the castle and see what else has changed, she wanted to go to the crypts and pay her respects, she wanted to go to the godswood… she felt Gendry by her side taking in the sight of the intimidating castle. Snow was falling again, and it was getting colder._ The dark winds are rising_, her thoughts wandered to Aegon. Was he safe? Would he come to her here? She was surprised to find that she missed him terribly, she wanted him to be here with her in this important moment.

She was lost in thought, when someone took her hand. She blinked and almost jumped in the air seeing the crazy eyes staring at her.

"Sister, Welcome home", he said quietly, his eyes softened a little and she realized that he had a voice similar to Bran's. His long face resembled their father's. Gendry coughed loudly and she realized that Rickon was waiting for her to respond. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to hug him? fall down on her knees and cry? pet him on the head? Maybe she should just nod.

She smiled weakly, "well, I'm starved, little brother. Do you have anything good to eat, maybe a Greyjoys chowder?"

Her brother smiled slyly, "unfortunately we're out of Greyjoys, sweet sister, but we hunted down some Boltons this morning, care for a turncloaks stew?", then she remembered that Varys had told her that her little brother was the one to kill Ramsey Bolton at the age of ten, the same age she was when she made her first kill, and she realized that she was going to get along just fine with this brother. She smiled at him and put her hand in his outstretched one. They entered the castle together.


	22. Chapter 22: Rickon

Rickon

His Winterfell was full of strangers. Rickon sat on his high chair looking at all those men. They were polluting his home, and he wanted them gone. He slumped in his chair and reached his hand to grab on Shaggy dog's fur.

Robbet Glover coughed beside him and he realized that one of the men was addressing him. He rubbed his chin with his free hand trying to remember who that man was and what he wanted from him. Rickon just wanted them to leave him alone, he had enough troubles to deal with.

"We need more food supplies, my lord. The men will starve before they reach the wall". Rickon snorted, he wasn't even a man grown, and he sure wasn't a lord. He opened his eyes wide and stared at the man with his bright eyes and knew that Shaggydog was matching his stare; he found that most men seem to quiver with fear by this. He smirked when he saw that this man was the same as the others. Glover shook his head at his behavior and answered for him "we gave you as much as we can spare, Ser Duckfield. Winter is upon us and it is hard and demanding, and our people are starving as well. The sack of Winterfell had made our resources very sparse. We cannot give you any more food. We will give you more men if you wish", Glover sniffed and Wylis Manderly nodded. Ser Duck-face continued, "More mouths to feed, you mean. I beg of you, my lord, anything. Dried meat, oats, hard bread…"

Rickon lost interest; this man was a blabbering fool. He wished that he could go outside and practice with his sword, so when the white walkers defeat the army at the wall, he would die defending Winterfell. His eyes wondered to his sister. She stood in the corner picking her nails with a dagger. Nymeria and Ghost were at her side and so was her other dog, the big dark haired knight. She looked up to him and met his eyes; she smirked at him, rolled her eyes and yawned. Then she took her dagger and made a show of killing herself. Rickon let out a small chuckle, which made Ser Duck-face stop talking, finally, and stare at him, offended.

"I apologize, Ser. Please continue." He said quietly, giving him a crazy smile and opening his eyes wide. _that ought to shut him up_. The stupid man coughed and bowed, "please consider my request, my lord. The fate of the kingdom is in your hands". Rickon rolled his eyes and stood up. Glover approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, Rickon growled at him angrily, he hated when people touched him. "We need to give them more food, else they _will_ starve". Rickon snorted and pulled away; taking a step forward, "Let them eat each other then, like the true dwellers of the north. Half of them will die anyway from cold in those blasted snow storms on their way to the wall; it's a pity to waste good food".

Glover shook his head slowly, "you father would have…"

Shaggydog was at the man's neck before he managed to complete his idiotic sentence. "My father is dead, he died serving this realm, and I will not make that same mistake. I will take care of _my_ people and _my_ family first. I would not abandon them". Glover nodded and Rickon turned his head back to the hall, his sister was nowhere to be found. He smirked; he knew where she would be.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He approached her silently and sat beside her. He didn't like coming to the Godswood, it reminded his of the dying Maester Lewin.

"I don't think that I would have recognized you if you wouldn't have come to me, you know. You don't look anything like the rest of us, you're unique", she told him, and she looked at him with her grey eyes, they nearly reminded him of something, "and you don't look like you're one and ten."

He smirked, what ten year old lordling has ever eaten human flesh? He scratched his head. "Well you don't look like a lady", he said viciously. If Arya was any other girl she would have been offended. But not her, she was chiseled out of ice, like he was; he could see it in her eyes. She had the same ruthlessness that the true northmen has, she was of the north.

"It's different, Winterfell". She said quietly, shuffling snow between her fingers.

He shrugged, "I guess. I don't remember what it was like before".

She looked at him, she was sad and it made him uncomfortable.

"I don't remember father's voice or mother's scent. I can't seem to recall what Robb looked like", he heard his voice flat and emotionless. He could have told her that he didn't remember her too until he saw her in one of his dreams, Bran showed her to him through Nymeria's eyes.

"well, you can always visit Sansa, she looks just like mother", she told him, she seemed angry at the thought. He snorted.

"I had the misfortune to meet our lovely sister, all she ever talked about was how horrid my hair was and how impolite I was. I scared the shit out of that puffy husband of her, he almost peed his fancy pants when Shaggydog growled at him," he smiled wickedly of the blond grown man shrieking like a little girl and jumping behind Sansa.

Arya laughed, she purse her lips and buttered her eyelashes, mimicking Sansa, "By the gods Arya, are you wearing blue with brown? That is offensive! What kind of lady are you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Look at that! You have Nymeria's hair all over you, this is outrageous. How are you ever going to find a husband?", she rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead in despair, Rickon laughed hysterically, her impression of Sansa was hilarious.

Their laughter died out and there was a long silence between them until she asked, "How do you manage this... foolishness?"

"What do you mean?"

"This… ruling. Being courteous to people you despise…"

He let out a bitter laugh, "did I seem nice to you? Have you missed the crazy smile? And the growling from Shaggy? That always gets them." He bunched a pile of snow and started building a wolf.

"It's just so… "She struggled to find the right word for the foolishness of ruling. He understood what she meant. He put a pine branch as a tail for his snow wolf.

"I have help," he said shrugging.

"Those two? But they're so… lordly. Do they get you?" she asked

"Not them. Bran." He said casually and gave her a sideway look. Was it possible that she had those dreams too?

She turned to him, her eyes wide, "He's here? He's alive? Where is he?" she shook him by his shoulders. Shaggy dog growled at her and Nymeria growled back. Ghost watched unmoved. Rickon shook her hands off him, giving her an angry look, no one should touch him, not even her. So she didn't have those dreams, maybe he was crazy after all.

"Calm yourself. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since… well this is the last place I saw him. He went with Hodor north but… I've been talking to him… in my dreams. And I saw Summer once, up north". She looked at him puzzled. He turned to look at the huge heart tree, "sometimes I come here to ask him questions, Osha told me I should and… well he told me that you were coming here. And he tells me about Jon too". He missed Osha, she had died at the battle of Winterfell, protecting him. That Bastard Ramsey Bolton killed her, so Rickon had to pull his heart out and eat it. well not all of it, just a bite, for ceremonial reasons. It was a northern costume, they taught him that in his time with the tribes, before Ser Davos came to fetch him back to this life. Osha and the tribe men taught him how to connect with the old gods and it was then that he found Bran. And it was then when his dreams of his family started. He even saw Arya's secret wedding to the Targaryen prince in his dreams, he wondered if she knew he was watching her.

She looked disappointed, "you mean his spirit, he's dead and you connect with his spirit. I knew someone who could do that in Braavos…" she babbled on, he hated when people just talked without any purpose, what a waste of time. He sighed and felt a small gust of wind run through the red leaves. She was still talking.

"You should try it", he cut her off.

"What?"

"Ask him something, he always listens here"

"So he's dead?" she asked, sad beyond all reason. That made him angry, he gave her his craziest look, the wind blew in his wild hair and his hands clenched into fists, "I don't know if he's bloody dead or not, you idiot. Osha said that the old folk could speak through trees. Just do as I tell you!" he bellowed, and Shaggy dog's eyes glowed beside him. Arya was taken aback by this and he saw her hand reach for her pathetic excuse for a sword. He might not be even twelve yet, but he wasn't afraid of anything anymore. He made himself calm down, she was his sister after all, and he didn't want to hurt her. he breathed slowly, calming himself down.

"Just ask him something, Arya."

She swallowed and nodded. She got up and came close to the heart tree. She put her little hand on its bark and whispered her question. She stood back and looked up at the tree her eyes full of hope. The wind blew through the leaves and he closed his eyes as he heard his brother. He felt protected when this happened, he felt that he was held tight and he saw Bran's eyes before him. He smiled and opened his eyes; his sister was staring at him. "Well, now do you believe me?" he asked her, hoping that she was able to experience the connection with their brother.

"What just happened?" she asked, looking between him and the tree.

"You got your answer", he said, annoyed.

"I didn't hear anything, but I felt… what did he say?"

Rickon looked at the sky, the clouds were heavy and grey, another storm was coming.

"He said that the dragons are coming to Winterfell."


	23. Chapter 23: Arya

Hey all!

i'm really sorry for the long wait, i wish i could write my Thesis as quickly as i write fanfic...

anyway, i've got sort of a writer's block, so it'll be a while between updates, i have the future scences in my head, i just having a problem with how to get there...

please review, it really makes my day:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Arya

The dinner hall was flowing with people. Arya sat at the high table, to her youngest brother's left, and played with her food whilst scanning the audience. It seemed as if every man, woman and child that could manage to enter the castle gates were in that hall, searching for food and shelter. She could hear the blizzard shrieking outside the castle walls. The snow was piling up by the minute, and the army that was set for the wall was stuck in Winterfell. Nobody was happy about that.

Her brother was devouring his food like an animal, she knew that he couldn't wait to take the opportunity and retire to his rooms. Lord Glover and Lord Manderly were whispering angrily with Rolly Duckfield about food rations and shelter for the soldiers outside the castle. Her eyes wandered to Gendry, he sat next to one of the Mormont girls, Lyanna if she wasn't mistaken, and seemed to have a pleasant conversation with her, she even saw him laugh to something that the girl said. Arya smiled at the sight, there is nothing like a proper northern girl to get him in a good mood, and she liked all the Mormont girls. She hoped that Gendry could forget about her and move on to get the happy family life that he wanted so badly.

She searched the hall for Connington, but couldn't find him. The man's condition had deteriorated since they got to Winterfell, he was dying. He could barely stand, not to mention walk. They gave him Sansa's old room, to Arya's amusement, and the new Maester visited him daily. She should go and talk to him, the man was keeping himself alive only for a chance to see Aegon again before he died, and she hoped he will get his dying wish.

_The dragons are coming to Winterfell_ Bran said, she had asked him if Aegon was alright and this was his answer, if Rickon is not mad and making up things, that is. She did think that she heard the word dragons whispered in the wind, but that was wishful thinking, it had to be.

Lost in her thought, Arya was startled when a soft hand touched her shoulder gently.

"My Lady", the young maester of Winterfell said to her quietly as he put a steaming cup of tea in front of her. He was short and chubby and he was starting to go bald. He tried to grow a beard on his chin, but the brown stubble just looked like patchy dirt on his face. His voice was high and annoying; he was nothing like the kind and gentle maester Luwin. She sighed at the sight of the tea and nodded to him, releasing him from her presence. Ever since she went to visit him when she first got there he was giving her all kinds of potions and teas to "keep my lady healthy", she didn't even asked for his medical advice, she had enough medical knowledge of her own, she just wanted to check if he was any good, considering that her brother's life was depending on his care. The tea smelled good though, and it was warm, so she sipped it willfully.

She continued scanning the room, trying to count the people that were gathered in it. Her eyes fell on a man that looked different to her. Something in the way that he moved his eyes and his fingers seemed odd, out of place. She squinted her eyes and focused on him, the way they taught her in her training in Bravos, something was wrong with the man's face, something was not natural. She tried to study the man's behavior. He wasn't a north man, so he had to be some soldier from the army, his clothing resembled the Swann men, but she didn't think that there were many Swann men that had black hair. The man looked at his mug and didn't talk or joke with the other soldiers around him, he tapped his fingers on the wooden table, as if he was bored. Arya searched his face again, she had to have a closer look, but she thought that there was something weird about his chin, as if it was too wide, for his face…

This was not the man's face.

She let off a scream as someone punched her shoulder and she spilled her now cooled tea all over the table, Rickon was staring at her, annoyed.

"I said I'm off to my room, do you care to join me? We can play chyvass".

"Sure" she mumbled and turned her gaze back to where the Faceless man was sitting. He was gone! She had a murderer running loose in her childhood home. She scanned the room but couldn't find him. Rickon was starting to pull her after him. And she had to move.

Who was he after? Her brother? Her men? Maybe he was here for her, maybe they sent him here to get her back, or to keep her silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Someone was knocking on her door. Arya buried her head in her pillow, trying to ignore the pesky sound. She hated mornings, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. She had trouble sleeping in her old room, it felt too small and unfamiliar, and it was haunted with memmories. From all of her childhood belongings only the bed survived the fire and Arya wanted to burn it too, this part of her life was gone and should be buried deep down, where it couldn't hurt her anymore.

More knocking.

"Go away!" she shouted through her pillow, she was nauseated, and her head hurt, she just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Arya, it's me. Let me in." she grunted and stood up to open the door for Gendry, she nodded at him and got straight back to bed.

He gently closed the door behind him, "how are you feeling?" he asked quietly, as if trying not to hurt her throbbing head, always the considerate bull.

"Blah" she answered sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes. "I think that Maester is trying to poison me with all of his teas and concoctions"

Gendry laughed and sat by her side, he rubbed small circles on her back and she instantly felt more relaxed.

He pulled something from his coat's pocket, "here, Lady Lyanna sent this to you, she said it'll help with your nausea", he gave her a little bottle, she turned around and sat on her bed, taking the vile from him. Opening it, she cast Gendry a sideway glance and smiled, "oh, it's Lady Lyanna now, is it?" Gendry blushed and she chuckled, patting his shoulder. She sniffed at the liquid, Chamomile and lavender, very nice! This will definitely work.

"i'm afraid I have a message for you from Maester Oron", Gendry said in a dire voice, Arya turned to look at him worried, he took a big breath, "he says that Lord Connington has mere few hours to live, you should go and say your farewells", he looked sad and worried and it surprised Arya, she never thought that Gendry even liked the man, but he looked as if he was about to cry. She gave him a quick hug and squeezed his hand before going to change her clothes. She had to try her own methods to keep the old Griffin alive until Aegon will get there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As she hurried down the corridor to Sansa's old room, she noticed that it was barely snowing anymore. Soon the army will leave for the wall, and the great battle that awaits beyond it. She kept looking at the people that she passed by, hoping to find the faceless man from before, but when she tried to remember what his face looked like, all she could see was a blur with dark hair. She promised herself that she would dedicate today to scanning the castle and finding the assassin.

As she was about to enter the room, the door swung open and Rolly stepped out, she met his gaze and saw that his eyes were puffy and red and his face were grief stricken. She gave him a comforting look and he nodded sadly at her.

"do you think you can help him, Arya?", the usually cheerful warrior asked her, his voice trembling.

"I'll try to keep him alive long enough to see Aegon. He's on his way", she turned her gaze to the window down the hall, half expecting to see the dragons.

Rolly gave her a confused look, then shook his head and nodded again, walking away from her. she sighed and checked her hidden pockets again before entering the room. The annoying maester Oron was rubbing some ointment on Connington's paralyzed arm. Connington seemed not to notice as her stared out the window to his left.

"hello Lord Connington", she said quietly. She could never bring herself to call him Jon. Jon was her most beloved brother and this man… this man was a respected ally, nothing more. She only endured his presence near her for the sake of Aegon. He turned his tiered gaze at her and kept silent. The maester stopped his rubbing and got on his feet quickly, a fake drooly smile on his fat face.

"my lady, should I make you some tea? I have here some nettle essence…." He babbled, neglecting his other patient. She huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"no more tea, maester Oron. Please leave us". The maester screwed up his face, collected his bottles and exited the room slowly. Arya pressed her lips in annoyance and turned back to stare at connington. His eyes were cold yet alert. She came to sit on the chair beside him. She took his arm and felt it up, it was stiff and cold. She moved to rub his neck and shoulders.

"Any pain?" she asked as she pushed some spots on his chest.

"not anymore", he whispered, his voice weak and scruff. It got to his throat, soon he won't be able to breath.

"can you move at all?" she asked, pulling some ingredients from her hidden pockets and starting mixing them in a small bottle.

"only my head", he was silent for a moment as he watched her getting the potion done.

"if that is a poison for ending my misery I respectfully decline, though I appreciate your efforts, my Lady. I do not fear death, I will face it honorably… though I didn't think I would die it a pink fluffy bed, surrounded by dolls and… and… what is that? Corsets?", he coughed, the long sentence drying his throat.

Arya chuckled. By some miracle Sansa's old room was the only room in the house that was not harmed in the fire and remained exactly as she left it all those years ago. Arya smelled the contents of the bottle in her hand and nodded.

"it's not poison, old man. It will give you some of your strength back so you'll be still here and still as annoying as ever when Aegon comes here. He's be here soon and he'll be really pissed if you decided to die without his majesty's permission." She put the bottle to his lip and he drank it slowly, his eyes not leaving hers. He coughed violently, and when he looked back at her he had his old spark in his eyes.

"how do you know he's coming?" he asked her, sounding a little stronger.

" I can feel him coming closer", she said without thinking. She blinked as she realized it's true. It was like a continuous buzzing in her head that got stronger every minute, and a worry, as if something was wrong and there was a feeling of haste. But those feeling weren't hers. She didn't even recognized them until now. He was close, he was very close. She felt excitement building up inside of her, and she didn't knew if it was his or her own.

Connington watched her suspiciously as she worked through her inner turmoil. "you said that you can _feel_ him?" he raised an eyebrow, "him or his dragon?"

She didn't know, she knew she had some kind of bond with his dragon, it was a different bond than that she had with Nymeria. With her wolf she was connected by heart and instincts, the bond with the dragons was more… intellectual. At sometimes she thought he could read her mind and after she chose to be with Aegon she thought that she could hear the dragons thoughts in her head. But it must have been some kind of warg skill or something like that. As for Aegon, she just knew when he was close, it was as if her blood was screaming for him. This too was a very recent change in her. she bit her lip in thought.

"both, I guess. It's quite new…." She watched as his face changed from confusion to loathing then to deep pondering, and then his eyes opened widely as if he realized something and a small smile appeared on his face. Arya couldn't remember if she had ever seen this stern man smile. His eyes moved to her stomach and he looked as if he strained to get his arm moving. He looked into her eyes gleeful, "is there a Targaryen heir?"

Her eyes went wide and she blushed deeply. How could he know? She kept it a secret, she was good at keeping secret, and Gendry would never betray her. Maybe that wretched maester told him! Now she's going to have to kill that insufferable man! She saw the smile widen on the dying man's face. why was he so happy? She cursed herself every day since she found out for not taking care of things in time. This situation was a huge weakness, and she hoped the battle will be over quickly before it'll become serious.

"you can't tell him! He won't let me fight" she screamed at the smiling man.

"you shouldn't fight" he said laughingly and when she put a knife to his throat he coughed and rolled his eyes, "fine! Have it your way", his face grew serious again as she withdrew her knife. He gave her a disapproving look, and she sighed knowing that this look was always followed be a long lecture of how wild she is.

"you know, I never saw what he found in you. You'll never be a good queen, you're too wild and can't be tamed. You'll get bored of him and run away to play with your wolf in the northern wastelands. Maybe take that poor love struck Baratheon bastard with you. But he insisted anyway, like his father did with your aunt. But I think I get it now, it's the dragon in him. A dragon can be tamed and controlled only by those who deserve its respect, only by one who is as wild and magnificent as it is. You are one of a kind Arya, a rare find indeed. And I hope he does everything in his power to keep you. I think that unlike your aunt, you're actually worth it. And now he will be rewarded for his efforts with a child of ice and fire". he coughed, and closed his eyes in pain. She looked at him bewildered, not sure what to say.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, and Arya thought that the old men fell asleep. She got up to her feet, and whispered "I'll leave you to your rest". His eyes flew open and stared pleadingly at her.

"please. Stay until he comes. Please, Arya". So she sat down and stayed with the dying man. She looked around at Sansa's old room and for once let the old memories flood her mind.

Her eyes flattered shut as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_She-Wolf, we're here._

She was Jerked from her sleep and she felt cold, so cold, and worried. She quickly realized that those feeling weren't hers and she shook her head wildly. Connington was staring at her, he looked weak. The potion that she gave him was wearing off. She gave him a reassuring nod, "they're here". She wondered if Jon and Daenerys were there also.

_The old Griffin is dying. Tell Aegon to come quickly._

She tried, she didn't know if the dragon could communicate with Aegon, or if he can hear her thoughts, but she had to try. She knew that if Gendry saw Aegon he will send him straight here. She rushed to the window but saw only snow. Nymeria was howling somewhere near the castle, feeling her distress.

_Do not stress, he comes_

The dragon whispered in her head, clearer than he ever was. And then she could _feel _him outside the door. She turned her gaze to the heavy oak door and waited. The door flew open and her husband stood there, his silver blond hair tousled and wild, his beard fully grown, his beautiful purple eyes tired and sunken. He was skinny and brusiedm his garment covered in dried blood, his sword arm was bandaged and pinned to his chest. He looked terrible.

And she was so happy she could cry.


	24. Chapter 24: A Faceless Man

hey all, the monthly update:)

this one is mostly a filler, but i wanted to close the faceless men issue, so Arya can move on. or not...

a big thank you for all those who take the time to review, and especially to those who are commenting on grammer and spelling errors. it's very important to me!

since English is not my native language, i have a friend who was _supposed_ to go over this but apparently isn't doing such a good job... so i guiess he fired! :)

anyway, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Faceless man**

He was sitting in the main hall with his fellow soldiers. They were talking about northern whores and how fucking them was so much better than fucking southern whores.

"They have wildling blood running in their veins, I tell you. I swear last night the wench growled at me like a bear when I bit her tits!" said Jerrod, one of the younger soldiers.

"Most likely you were fucking a bear, that thing that you went with last night was hairier than a mammoth's ass!" Shouted Lamar, slapping the ass of the chubby black haired girl who served their drinks.

He laughed with the rest of them, raising his mug of ale in a toast for northern cunts. He scratched his chin, this face, although quite a good choice, was not sitting well on him. He had to finish the job quickly before someone will notice. He already knew that _she_ noticed it. of course she did, he felt a smirk appearing on his fake face, _she _was always so clever, too smart for her own good. And now he will have to distract her, she can't get in his way.

So he poisoned the sick old Griffin and quickened his death. She wouldn't want him to die before her precious husband came to say goodbye. He snorted at that thought. Who would have believed that _her_, the golden student of the house of black and white, will run away from her duty for love and marry a Westerosi Prince. He remembered the few conversations that he had with her, how she spat in contempt every time she heard of a lord or a prince or a magister, saying that men invented titles and curtseys and honors so they can look down on other men that weren't so lucky to be born at the right place and time, but all men were equal before the god of death. She used to look down on married women and say that they are weak and useless, whores without freedom. And he looked up to her, and adored her.

He risked a quick glance at her, sitting at her husband's right side, looking lovingly at his grief stricken face, holding his hand under the table. He grunted to himself and his fake face wrinkled in contempt. How could she do it, she was so talented, the best there was. Even the head of their order confessed it. She was glorious, excelled in anything that they taught her. always thirsty for knowledge, with no inhibitions.

She put her real face back. He thought that she hated this face, the only times she reverted back to this face was during meditation. He remembered their time meditating together, how he sneaked glances at her, appreciating the way her body was changing before his very eyes. He remembered lusting over her and he remembered the punishment the head of the order gave him for such foolish thoughts. They said that she was no one, and that she can't be attached to anyone, she belonged to the many faced god. They thought that they control her and her actions, that they will tell her where to go and when to kill. But they were wrong.

Nobody told Arya Stark what to do.

And so they had lost her.

And so he had come here to finish the job.

He hid himself back in the shadow of one of the soldiers. They were still making crude jokes about northern folk, gaining resentful stares from the serving girls. Idiots, there'll be spit all over their food and drinks, maybe something even worse. When they started to sing bawdy songs he decided that he had had enough and went to do his usual routine of checking the castle. He needed to find the room of his target; he needed to know all of the passages and hidden staircases. He already got most of the information for serving girls that he seduced and from following lord Manderly. But that wasn't enough. He didn't know the target's habits and schedule. He needed to prepare himself. This task was dangerous, and it was hard and complicated.

It was personal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The snow seemed to stop and the army was starting to regroup. He went to the courtyard to check on their progress where he spotted one of his fellow soldiers.

"When are we moving out of this shit hole?" he asked his friend, using a perfect southern westerosi accent.

The man looked tired but content, "they say in a day or two. Fine by me, I say. I think that if we stay here a day longer that crazy Stark boy-lord will feed us to his wolf." He laughed his fake laugh at the soldier and clapped him on his back. He turned to leave but the soldier grabbed his arm.

"I swear that dragon just keeps staring at me, I think it is going to eat me, and earlier that huge she wolf stared at me too. What do I look like? A fucking deer?! Man, we have to get out of this place. Even the women are animals. Sam told me that one wench tried to bite his ear off! And they say that lady Arya turns into a wolf at night and howl at the moon with her crazy brother!" the soldier turned back to look at the dragon and waved his hands, "look away, foul beast, I'm not a fucking chicken for you to eat!"

He turned his eyes to the dragon and was amazed to see that the great beast was not looking at his imbecile friend, but his eyes were staring straight at him, borrowing into his soul. He felt Goosebumps on his arms and shuddered.

He turned his gaze away from the beast and looked at the sky, despite the good weather they were having this morning it seems as if a storm was heading this way, it will hit tonight and so should he. Casting one final glance at the beast he turned away and headed back to the castle, he should plan his escape route for after he'd finish the job. He will have to be quick about it. If he's lucky nobody would even notice he's gone. He praised himself for his choice of a face, it was so plain that it took a whole month for his fellow soldiers to even remember that he was one of their own, most of them didn't even know his name.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He scanned the corridor ahead of him when suddenly he was roughly pushed to an abandoned room, he fell on his face on the hard stone floor, and he heard the door quietly close behind him. He momentarily closed his eyes to use his other senses. He smelled his attacker, a faint smell of mud and pines and a hint of lavender, so it was a northern. He heard his attacker breathe slowly in a calm manor, so the attack was planned and the attacker was following him only for a short while, probably hiding in one of the hidden corridors. He opened his eyes and searched for his attacker's shadow, she was tall and slender. He should have recognized the scent.

He got up slowly, dusting his clothes, and turned to her, faking a confused look. "What in the seven hells… oh, my lady!" he bowed deeply, hiding his small smile. A suspicious look graced her long face as she bit her lower lip; her hands were on her hips. She was wearing riding gear, brown leather breeches and a loose tunic and high leather boots. She looked as wild as he remembered her from the first day they met.

He could almost feel her rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Cut the crap, brother. I want you out of here. This is your one and only warning".

He raised his head slightly; an appalled look on his face, his arms raised in surrender, "my lady, if I had done anything to offend you or your house…"

She punched his face and he could feel his fake face shift a little, he would have to take care of that later. He gave her a quick glance while adjusting his jaw and mumbling "That was unnecessary".

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a smug smile, "your chin is a little off to the left". She always did excelle in calling off his disguises. He smiled back at her and put two fingers to his forehead, "Valar Morghulis, Lady stark".

She winced at the sound of the title like he knew she will, her face turned serious, "so… which one are you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. She knew that he was not allowed to reveal his identity, but he decided to give her a hint, "an old friend, one might say". She opened her mouth to ask another question but his cut her short, "You know I am not allowed to divulge my target's identity, my lady. It's not like you to ask stupid questions".

She furrowed her brow and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do next. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her old habits back with her old name. He wondered again why she took back her old identity. She obviously didn't like being treated like a lady, and it seems as if she was bored all the time. He knew that the faceless men wanted her back in their ranks, but they would never force one to serve, one should need to willingly sacrifice their lives to the cause, can he persuade her to do so?

"I _can_ reveal that it is a male. And that you, if you were still one of ours, could never be sent to this mission." He believed that she is smart enough to realize that it means that she knew the man. She gave him a frustrated stare and kicked the wall beside her. The smart thing for her to do was to kill him right now and she knew it, he followed her hand as it went to her sword. He quickly pulled out his poisoned knife and looked at it thoughtfully, seemingly unaware of her drawn sword.

"I am willing to make a trade, though", his fake dark eyes darted to meet her grey ones, "a life for a life", and he pointed the knife in her direction. Her gaze was unwavering but his skilled eyes managed to catch a glimpse of doubt passing through them.

"The target can be Robbet Glover's annoying squire for all I know", she said, starting to lower her sword.

He nodded thoughtfully, "it can, indeed". He didn't think she'll take on his offer, she was too proud and she probably thought that she had figured it all out and that she can take care of this herself. He just needed time to plan his escape. She was dangerous and not to be underestimated. He should change his face again and attack tonight and be done with it. He will escape Westeroes before the great battle in the north and take a little vacation, maybe pay a visit to the pleasure house in Lys, where he would try to forget he ever knew Arya Stark.

He had his escape planned thoroughly when she finally gave him her answer.

"No. I can't go back. I can't be No One anymore", she sounded sad and he thought he saw a flash of regret in her eyes as her hand went to briefly touch her stomach. His eyes widened for a moment when he realized the reason for her refusal. He shook his head sadly.

"It's a shame; we really miss your special skills. You were a good servant to the many faced god".

He ducked his head to escape her punch, and used his catlike agilities to roll on the floor and tackle her. She managed to cut his arm while falling and he kicked her lower back so it will take her a time to recuperate. He swiftly made it to the door and ran outside.

When he managed to get to a safe place, he sighed and shook his head sadly. A year ago he would have never got away that easily. The girl he knew would have thought 10 steps ahead of him, she would have brought the direwolf with her to ambush him and he wouldn't have left the room alive. But Arya Stark was weak, she had conscious and honor. She was not a faceless woman any more.

But he was, and he had a job to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wearing his new face, he ambushed his target in a dark corner of the corridor, patient.

He always loved using creative ways to give the gift, but his encounter with Arya had made him change his plans. He would have to use poison arrows. It was so crass, it made him feel uncomfortable.

He heard footsteps approaching and the sound of his target's voice. He furrowed his brow in annoyance, he had expected his target to be alone. Now there would be witnesses. A jolt of fear ran through him as he recognized the other voice as Arya's.

He couldn't help but smile proudly, she had figured it out after all. He sighed silently as he pulled his blowing tube and the poisoned arrow and aimed at his target. He sent it flying and expected the man to fall instantly. He blinked unbelievably as his target just stood there and scratched his neck where the arrow had struck. He wore something made of metal around his neck that had blocked the arrow. Arya's searching eyes zoomed on him and he knew that he was dead.

He tried to run but she was quicker. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor, her knife at his throat. He closed his eyes, welcoming death.

But it never came.

He opened one eye and saw her grey eyes blazing at him.

"Leave. Leave now and never bother us again. Abandon this mission." She growled in fury.

"Arya, Are you out of your mind?! He tried to kill me!" he heard his target shout hysterically behind her. Her eyes remained fixed on his.

"Accept my offer, old friend. Please", her eyes were pleading. She was distracted by the man shouting behind her and he took advantage and got himself free from her grip, tossing her aside. He drew his poisoned knife and tried to throw it in his target's direction, but she kicked him hard and he fell on the stone floor. His ankle was twisted in an impossible angle and he looked up at her in defeat.

Her eyes were flooded in unshed tears as she lifted her little sword. It was the same sword she had as a child, he noticed, and he wondered when did she get it back.

"lovely girl," he whispered and watched as a tear fell down her cheek, "a man had to complete the mission that a girl has failed to. What will it do to the order's reputation if two assassins fail to give the gift to one Dragon Prince?" he sent his most hating stare towards the pale prince behind her, the man who stole his lovely girl from him. He always thought that if she would leave for a man, it would have been for that boy with the bull helmet.

He let his face change to the face she once knew, his eyes went pale and his hair changed to half red half white. This was his last chance; he hoped that the old sentiments would save him.

She gave him a small sad smile, "a girl has more important things to protect other than the Order's reputation", he looked at her belly and nodded, he understood.

"Valar morghulis" she said, raising her sword.

"Valar Dohaeris_._" He answered quietly and closed his own eyes as he heard the sword cut the air before it hit him.


End file.
